The Passage of Time
by crysta656
Summary: He was gone, leaving her changed and alone. All that remained was a broken dream and a shattered heart. A Jasper/Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The same thing I have been doing for the past thirty years. Staring at the ceiling and tracing the lines that flowed to the wall. Hoping that just for a few hours I would forget. Forget the pain and forget the loneliness that was my constant friend. Even just thinking about the gaping hole in my chest made me remember his face and his words. I would never forget them. Thanks to becoming a vampire my mind worked on a different level and I could remember every word he said with crystal clarity. Edward. The name I had been trying to forget.

I rolled over onto my stomach and knew I would have cried if I could. I had hoped against hope that he would come back to me and tell me that everything he said and felt was a lie. I stayed in Forks for ten years after he left me, but he never came back. He had told me that the love he felt had diminished since he changed me. In truth I believed him. It was the things about me that were human that he feel in love with. The need to be protected, the beat of my heart, the blush on my cheeks, and my blood. The things that he would never see or hear again. All of those things disappeared when I was changed and I was as strong as he was.

He had been kind about the situation, but I felt the change in him. He stayed with me even though I knew it hurt him to be with the version of the girl he used to love. I knew he couldn't stand it anymore when he took me to our meadow. The meadow that we had loved so much when I was human. His words replayed in my mind as if in a video.

"_Bella." His velvety voice sounded like honey and air. He pulled me down next to him to sit in the sweet smelling grass. His hand, surprisingly warm, stroked my cheek and brushed the hair behind my ear. I looked deep into his golden eyes and saw the same expression that I had been seeing for months. The look of pain and regret. Regret about me. I knew the conversation before he even had to say anything. "Bella, we both know what's going on. You were the love of my life. The one person that gave my life meaning. But now...now it's different. When I changed you we lost part of what we were together and I just don't know how to get it back, if we can even get it back." I looked down at his hands sparkling in the sun and wished I could bring him back to me. I knew that nothing I could say would change his mind. I knew he would leave. "Edward" I breathed slowly wishing I could hold him here for eternity. "Please don't do this. Please don't leave me. I love you." The pain in his eyes only intensified. He placed a feather light kiss on my forehead and whispered so softly into my ear. "Goodbye Bella"._

The years passed slowly for me after that. I stayed with the Cullen's, but I couldn't stand the look of pity in their beautiful eyes anymore. My family. I had left them ten years after Edward left. They had tried to be positive for me, but I knew the strain it was having on them. On the one hand they loved me as a daughter and a sister, but the other part of them missed their son and brother. The one who had been with them for so long. I finally decided to leave them and try to find my own way. I moved around a lot. I spent a few years in Denali with Tanya and her family. I went to the University of Alaska and finished college. When I finished I decided to leave again. I spent years wandering Europe, Africa, Asia. I even visited the Volturi in Italy hoping to find an escape. They offered me a place with them which I accepted. However after a few years I couldn't escape the guilt that went with carrying out their missions. They had no regard for life, be it immortal or mortal. So, I parted on good terms with Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. They checked in on me every once and a while offering my position back, but I politely declined every time.

It was only last year that I decided to go back to college and try to settle into some kind of normal life. I missed having a regular home to come to. I wanted to be out and around life. So, I enrolled in Dartmouth and found myself a house a few hours away from campus. It was a bit of a drive, but it provided me with the best opportunities to hunt. I have stuck to Carlisle's diet and haven't lost my focus to his mission. Even if I was away from my family I still wanted to make him proud. Which was why I decided to go to medical school. I hoped that I could make some kind of difference with my life, I hoped that it would give me some kind of meaning. So, with those thoughts I got up off my bed and reached for the phone.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone. I didn't have to wait long at all because the phone was picked up on the first ring. "Bella, Bella. I knew you were going to call today." Alice's chipper voice rang in my ear. "So, starting college soon. Carlisle told me to tell you that he couldn't be happier that you are going into medicine and that if you need any help he would be happy to come out there and assist you." I smiled knowing that the family still cared about me after all these years. "Actually Alice, I was calling to see how you all were doing." I could almost hear the speed of her mind as she tried to figure out what to tell me first. "Well, Bella dear I was hoping you would say that because we will be pulling into your driveway in about five minutes, so I hope you are ready to see us." With that said she hung up the phone and I was listening to the buzzing dial tone. I took a quick look around my house and didn't see anything out of order, so I walked out to stand on the front porch.

I hadn't seen the Cullens in almost ten years. I generally talked to them every couple months, but I had tried to stay away from seeing them as much as possible. I was always afraid that he would be there with them. Alice told me that he visits every other month and checks in every few weeks. So, hopefully he wouldn't be with them. I hadn't seen him since that day in the meadow and I was relieved I saw that his car wasn't one of them. He liked Volvo's and got a new one with each model that came out, or so Alice had told me on the rare occasions that we talked about him.

The four cars pulled up to a stop in front of the house. A midnight black Mercedes, Carlisle and Esme of course. A red Bentley, obviously Rose and Emmett. She loved red cars. They were her addiction. A yellow Porsche, Alice never got over her love of those cars. The last car that pulled in was a black Mclaren Mercedes. This was a car I had never seen with the family before and wasn't sure who it belonged to. As I contemplated this I caught a scent I wasn't familiar with.

Esme and Carlisle jumped out of the car and caught me up in a tight hug. I had missed Esme's mothering so much over the years. She kissed me on the cheek and held her hand to her chest and sighed. "Oh sweetheart, It is so good to see you after all this time. You never come home anymore." Her caring voice was so tender and filled with love that I couldn't help but squeeze her to me again. She smiled at me and stepped out of the way so Carlisle could get to me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my forehead. "My darling daughter. We have missed you so much." I was wrenched out of his embrace and captured by another set of arms. Strong muscled arms that squeezed only tighter. "Bella, my little sister. It has been to long." I looked up into the Emmett's child like face and laughed. He hadn't changed in all these years. He released me from his bear like grip and I stood face to face with his unbelievably stunning wife Rosalie. She embraced me warmly and smiled a genuine smile at me. Her voice rang out with a melody, " It has been too long my dear sister." The friendship that had developed between Rosalie and I was fantastic. Much more than a friendship, she was my true sister. I was getting ready to greet her back when Alice walked up. I expected to see her holding onto Jasper, but she was with someone new.

She danced to a stop in front of me. I still felt jealously at how graceful she was. Unfortunately when I changed I didn't completely lose my clumsiness. I still tripped on occasions and bumped into things. Her soft voice danced with laughter as she hugged me to her. "Bella, this is my friend Will. I hope you don't mind me bringing him." He stepped forward and extended his hand out to me. "Hello Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you." I looked at Alice with confusion probably written all over my face. "I will explain later." She said so low I was sure only the three of us heard it.

Jasper got out of the fourth car and walked over to me. Alice and Will quietly disappeared into the house with the others. I hugged him warmly happy to see him. Jasper had always been quiet, but there was something new to him. He looked a bit haunted and I guess I knew the reason why. "Hey Jazz. Its wonderful to see you." He attempted a smile for me. It wasn't much, but I knew how he felt. He probably didn't have it in him to pretend anymore. I felt the same way.

We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting on the couches. Emmett being Emmett was complaining about the lack of video games and televisions. Rose was checking her reflection in the mirror. Alice and Will were no where to be seen. I was pretty sure I heard the clothes in my closet being thrown away. She never did like my choice of clothing. Esme and Carlisle were just sitting there taking in the location. Jasper wandered over to a corner chair and sat down. After not seeing them all in so long I was happy to be in the same room with them surrounded by their love.

I proceeded to show them the house. It wasn't big. I never really liked extravagance, but I did like comfort. The house was two stories with five bedrooms and five bath. I had decorated it in varying shades of beige and white. The thing that sold me on the house was the view. The back of the house was not unlike the Cullen's home in Forks. The majority of the back of the house was glass, so it offered me a fantastic view of the forest. Esme seemed to fall in love with the house and continued to tell me about a home she was restoring in New York. An old victorian that was in serious need of renovation and inhabitants. Of course she reminded me that I had a home as well as a bedroom there.

I was about to show them the kitchen when Alice flew down the stairs to grab my hands. "Bella I would have thought that after all of these years you would have learned at least something from me. My darling sister, you know what this means don't you?" With those word I saw Will walk down the stairs with large black garbage bags full of what I was sure were my clothes. He smiled apologetically at me and took them outside. I sighed at Alice positive of what she wanted to do. She laughed at me and started to drag me out the door. "Alice, that was really unnecessary. You know, my clothes really aren't that bad. I don't see why we have to do this every time I see you." She smiled at me and pulled me into her car. "Silly Bella, I can't let you go to school like that. We are going shopping to find you something more suitable." Her smile was contagious and I found myself smiling with her.

We drove half of the way in silence. I wasn't much of a talker, so this didn't really surprise Alice. I looked at her face and it seemed she was practically bouncing off of her seat with something she needed to tell me. Of course, Will. Something was going on. "Well, Alice, I see there is a new addition to the family. Would you like to fill me in?" She turned to look at me and her teeth flashed in the sunlight. "I thought you would never ask. Now, please don't jump to conclusions about everything. I saw Will in a vision a few years ago. I had seen him being attacked, and I new I had to save him." She looked out the window obviously caught up in a memory. "I got there in just enough time. I brought him home and Carlisle changed him for me." She looked down and I caught a glimpse of sadness in her expression. She turned to look at me. "Bella, when I saw him in my vision I knew that things were going to change. As you know, Jasper and I have been together for such a long time, but when I saw him in my vision, I knew that he was the one for me. Time stopped and everything about me shifted around him. I told Jasper what I had seen and asked him for his forgiveness, and of course Jasper being the gentlemen that he is told me he understood." She looked back at me again with joy in her eyes. "When he was changed I couldn't tell you the happiness that I found. I felt complete. I found the part of myself that I had never known that I was missing." I thought on this for a minute, then I shoved her in the shoulder. "And after all this time you never thought that you should tell me?" She laughed with me and grinned. "Oh Bella, if I could only tell you the things I have seen." Unsure of what she was talking about I just laughed.

Six hours later we walked out of the mall loaded down with bags. I probably had enough clothes that I would be able to throw an outfit away right after I wore it. Of course I couldn't resist replacing my sweats. But Alice being Alice made me put them back and found an alternative. Juicy tracksuits. I hated to admit it, but they were very comfortable. We drove back to the house and walked in to see everyone sitting around a brand new flat screen television playing video games. My family. I had missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

Everyone sat for hours around the television playing video games. At one point Emmett got Esme to play Guitar Hero against him. It had to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen. Esme completely trashed him in the guitar battle. He obviously didn't know that Alice had seen them playing a few weeks earlier in a vision and tipped Esme off. I wasn't quite sure what happened, but I saw one of the guitars snapped in half in the garbage. Emmett must have been very upset.

I showed everyone their rooms and waited for them to filter out slowly so that I could clean up. Esme and Carlisle expressed their thanks then headed up the stairs hand in hand. Rose and Emmett ran up the stairs so fast I didn't even see them go. I could only imagine what they were planning on doing. I heard a squeal from Rose before the door slammed. The only ones left in the room were Alice, Will, Jasper and I. I could only imagine what must be going through Jasper's mind at this moment. How horrible it must be to see the woman that you had loved and been married to for so many years go away with another man. It was in the guilt I felt for him that held out my hand to him. "Why don't we go for a walk Jazz? Get out of the house and I can show you the wildlife in the forest." He smiled his appreciation at me and grasped my hand. When we were walking out the door I turned around to see Alice. She mouthed a "Thank you" to me and climbed the stairs with Will's arms wrapped around her.

I looked at the man walking next to me. It was so strange to see him without Alice. He looked so lost, kind of like me. He understood the pain I felt. I tried not to think of it because I knew that he would feel whatever I was feeling. I grinned at him pushing all other thoughts from my mind. "So, what have you been doing lately Jazz?" He smiled down at me. It was a truly beautiful smile. In all the years I had known Jasper I had never actually looked at him. Of course his skin showed the scars from his years in the south, but it was the same pale white that all of us vampires had. His blonde hair messy, but still perfectly in place. He really was quite attractive. His voice was like warm honey when he spoke. "Oh you know, the usual things. School, move again, another school, wife leaves you for someone else. Those kinds of things." I felt a stab of pain when he mentioned Alice. It must have been his emotions reflecting onto me. Even if it was for only a brief moment I felt how horrible it must be for him. He laughed almost immediately after. He must have seen the reaction on my face. "Sorry Bella, I really am doing ok. It's just hard sometimes." His eyes were watching the sky with a look of wistfulness on his face. "I forget that you haven't been with us for everything. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Im sure that you know how it feels." I reached for his hand and rubbed my thumb across his palm. "You know that you can talk to me about it. I'm sure it must be hard for you having to see that everyday." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I can't tell you how hard it is for me. I mean I am honestly happy that Alice has found this type of completeness. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to make that decision. But you're right seeing it everyday does get wearing. At first it was really hard and the jealously was pretty much unbearable. I argued with myself everyday as to whether or not I should leave. I talked in depth with Carlisle about it. He said he would support me no matter my decision. I have always just been so afraid that I wouldn't be able to stick to this type of life without their support. You should know, you have seen me at my worst." He laughed deep in his throat and cocked his head to the side. "It's funny how the tiniest things can influence your life isn't it?" I obviously had no idea what he was talking about. "I can feel your confusion, so let me explain. I was thinking that if I never would have tried to attack you the night of your birthday then we would have never left, you would still be with Edward, and Alice may have never met Will." His face flickered with pain as a he said their names. I thought on this for a second trying to decide what to tell him. "It's just fate Jazz. Everything was meant to happen for a reason, even if it doesn't turn out the way we would like it to." He nodded his head in agreement.

We reached the edge of the forest and were assailed by the scent of deer. I felt the thrill of the chase run through me and I grinned at him, sure that he was thinking the same thing. We took off into the deep forest both ready to quench our thirst. When I was hunting I was able to forget everything that had happened in my long life. I allowed myself to completely give into my senses and I acted purely on instinct. There was no misery, no pain, no loneliness. I took down three deer and disposed of the carcasses quickly. I had gotten a lot better at hunting as the years had passed. I remembered my first hunt as I emerged from the foilage.

"_Ok Bella, just give into your senses and forget everything else." Edwards melodic voice whispered into my ear. "I will be near if something goes wrong. There aren't any humans around for miles so just go. Oh, and love bag a mountain lion for me." He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much obviously remembering our conversations from when I was human. I kissed him softly on the cheek and took off towards the trees. My first taste of blood was bear. It flowed down my throat hot and delicious. After that I took down a deer and a mountain lion. I picked up Edward's scent and ran towards him. I loved the speed at which my legs carried me. It was that moment that changed the relationship Edward and I had. He looked at me covered in blood from my first hunt as a newborn and written all over his face was disgust. _

I didn't even here Jasper come up behind me I was so lost in the past. I feel down to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Bella, the emotions coming off of you are enough to kill me. You have to calm down." My body was wracked with dry sobs. Invisible tears flowed freely from my eyes as the hurt claimed me once again. I hadn't had a total break down in a while. It must just be from seeing everyone again. I felt Jasper's attempt at calming me and welcomed it gladly. When I composed myself a bit more I laughed up at him. "Thanks Jazz. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It doesn't happen very often. I promise I will keep a handle on things." He had a knowing look in his eyes. "You know, I don't think that any of us have ever actually grasped the kind of pain you are really in. I'm sorry for everything my brother did to you. I'm sorry for everything that you have gone through. I'm sorry that our existence has done this to you." His eyes burned with sincerity as he spoke. "It's ok, if I wouldn't have ever meet all of you, I never would have made it past high school." He laughed deep in his throat recalling all the accidents that had befallen me during the first year at Forks High School. I laughed with him as we walked back into the house.

I said goodnight to Jasper and proceeded to clean up the mess that had become my house. I folded the towels and put them in the bathrooms so that everyone would be able to shower in the morning. I hung up the clothes that I had gotten with Alice and hung them in my closet. When that was done I realized that I didn't have anything else to do. That was one of the annoying things about my immortal life that I hated. The endless hours. It was during this time that I wished I could sleep. I would have slept for days to forget everything. I even tried taking sleeping pills at one point after Edward left. It didn't work which I kind of expected. Pain killers don't really have any effect on vampires. After that I made it my mission to read. I read almost every book ever printed and I had now amassed quite a collection.

I made my way to the library on the second floor of my house. I tried to tune out the voices as I passed each room. I wasn't very good at it. Passing Rosalie and Emmett's room I heard heavy breathing. It was almost the same passing Alice and Will's room. The only difference was with the heavy breathing Alice was trying to tell Will about a pair of shoes she had seen at the mall today. I heard him laugh and after that I was sure that shoes were far from her mind. Walking by Esme and Carlisle's room I heard their soft whispers about me. "Carlisle" I heard Esme say. "I think we should try and talk her into moving back in. I miss her so much. Our family doesn't feel whole without her." I heard him get up and pull her into his arms. "We have tried many times to get her to come back to us. I just don't think it's going to happen love. We will just have to give her time. Until then we will continue as we are and hope for a better future for her." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I had never really thought how it must be for them to lose not only their son, but to lose a daughter that they loved as well.

I opened the door to the library and pulled down a book. _Wuthering Heights. _I had kept this book all along. It was the same copy I brought to Forks when I left Arizona. The pages were extremely frayed and starting to fade. I couldn't bring myself to replace it. I opened it to the first page and lost myself in Kathy and Heathcliffe. I heard the door open and I wasn't surprised to see Jasper walk in. He smiled sheepishly at me and sat down on the sofa next to me. I turned down the corner of the page that I was on and closed the book. "Hey Jazz. Feel free to read whatever you would like in here." He got up swiftly and browsed through the floor to ceiling bookshelves. He turned to me with appreciation written on his face. "You have quite a collection here. Lots of first editions. You must have spent years hunting all of these down." I laughed. "Well, as you know when you have endless years ahead of you, you tend to aquire lots of things." I got up and ran my fingers down the spine of an old book. "I picked up quite a few of them in England and in Italy. The book stores over there are quite fantastic. But I must let you in on a little secret." I lowered my voice and leaned into him. "I got several of them on ebay as well." He laughed at this and agreed with me.

His scent hit me like a truck. It was a rich heady smell. It reminded me of Christmas. Apples and cinnamon. Not exactly the really sweet smell that I was used to. It made me smile. I leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, trying to absorb the scent. I smiled up at him and laughed. "You know Jasper, I never realized what a wonderful scent you have." He must have found this amusing because the corners of his mouth turned up. "Well, it's always nice to hear that you don't smell like a dumpster. I must also tell you that you have always had a wonderful scent as well. When you were human it was kind of like a freesia scent, but when you changed it completely changed. You have more of a jasmine smell. It suites you very well." If I was human I was sure I would have been blushing. Being near him was starting to confuse me. I was seeing him in a whole new light and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

I backed away from him and walked back over to the leather sofa and reopened my book. A few minutes later he joined me again with a thick volume on the civil war. We sat this way for hours. Both of us engrossed in fictional worlds. At some point he reached over and grabbed my hand. I normally would have pulled my hand back, but at this moment I was feeling so content that I just couldn't push him away. The years of holding myself back had taken a toll on me and sitting there with someone who just wanted to be near me and take any comfort I had to offer was enticing. I relaxed against the leather and continued to read my book.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 3

The days that the Cullen's were here passed by so quickly. I had missed them so much and I knew that I would be sad when they left. I had toyed with the idea of going back with them. I was sure that they would be overjoyed, but I just didn't think that I was ready. So, I made the most of the days that they were here.

I took long walks with Rosalie and we talked about everything. She still carried some of the sadness from her change. I knew the thing that she wanted most was children. She hid it as much as she could from the rest of the family. Everyone saw Rose as self absorbed and selfish. The reality is that there is so much more to her than that. She lived part of her life in regret and mourning. She mourned the children that she would never have, the life that she would never be able to have. She told me in confidence once that she was even sad that she would never get gray hair or wrinkles. Who would have thought that beautiful blonde Rosalie would want to look like that. She never had a hair out of place or a wrinkle in her clothing. The thought of an older Rose was unimaginable.

I spent time with Alice shopping for more clothes that probably wouldn't be worn. I mean honestly who in college needs formal gowns? But it made her happy and I loved spending time with her. She had changed since she had meet Will. She was still her happy, optimistic self, but she seemed more grown up in a way. She told me all about the changes Will had made in her life. Since meeting him her visions came more frequently and were more reliable. I asked her if she had seen anything happening in my future and she just smiled at me and patted my hand. There were times when her eyes showed so much wisdom. "Bella, I will tell you this. Somethings are better not known and discovered on their own." That was Alice. Cryptic and annoying. But I loved her none the less.

Esme and Carlisle went to the college to make sure that I was taking the right classes. They reminded me everyday of how much they missed me and how much they would love for me to come home. Esme really put on the guilt trip when she wanted to. These conniving vampires and their manipulative ways. I almost caved one afternoon when we were sitting on the couch and Esme was really laying it on thick. Carlisle just sat in a chair near the TV and rolled his eyes.

I played video games with Emmett and Will for hours. I had finally had enough when I looked up from the screen and the walls looked like they were moving. It was so easy to be around the two of them. No deep conversations, only good times and laughter. One afternoon we had decided to arm wrestle. Even though I knew I couldn't win I challenged Emmett. He had my hand pinned down before I could even think of a plan of attack. Will was a bit easier to play against. We struggled against each other for a few minutes. He definitely wasn't as strong as Emmett, but he could have given him a run for his money. It was after my miserable defeat that I finally got to talk to Will.

He went outside into the garage to clean out the Porsche. I followed him, happy to get a moment to actually talk to him and get to know him. He told me about his human life. He was born and raised in Florida, but moved to Seattle for college. He said he couldn't stand the sun and the heat anymore. I looked at him like he was crazy. I had always hated the rain and cold. I don't think he even heard me because he seemed lost in thought. He spoke quietly. "It was raining the day I was attacked. I didn't even hear those guys come up behind me. They stabbed me four times. Once in the lungs, once in the neck, and twice in my stomach. I don't even remember feeling it. I saw them take my wallet and my car. I remember how annoyed I was at that moment because I had just gotten the car. My parent's had bought it for me as a graduation present." He stared off into space. "The last thing I remember was seeing Alice. I woke up three days later, my whole world had changed." He smiled at me and I couldn't help it I smiled back. "She has really made such a difference in my life. But, I can't help but feel guilty at the havoc I have caused in this family." I chuckled at that and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know Will, there isn't anyone here who hasn't caused chaos in this family. I have sure caused my share of it." He grinned. He had obviously been filled in about me since joining this life. "I will tell you this though Will. Even though it may seem wrong to be with her, it shouldn't ever hold you back from her. She loves you, so very much." I wasn't sure if I was overstepping my bounds, but I continued anyway. "If it's Jasper that you worry about... I think you should let it go. Yes, it's hard for him, but all he wants is for Alice to be happy. You make her happy and he accepts it." He didn't say anything in response, but he nodded his head in understanding.

I also found myself spending more time with Jasper. We talked endlessly about books. The ones we had read and the ones we had hoped to read soon. We discussed the politics of the day. They didn't really apply to us since we were pretty much out of time with the rest of the world. Each day that we were together I relaxed more. We kept the conversations easy. Neither of us saying anything about the people that were foremost in our thoughts. Even with the rest of the family there we always ended up together in the the library at night. It became routine for us to sit on the sofa with a book in our hands reading. Since that first night he hadn't initiated any kind of close contact. Part of me secretly hoped that he would.

I was in the laundry room helping Esme get all of the clothes folded when Alice burst in. "Esme, Carlisle told me to tell you to get ready. The two of you are having dinner with the dean tonight. He also said something about a black dress and that you would know the one he was talking about." I watched as Esme cast her eyes down to the ground and slip out of the room with a little smirk on her face. Alice jumped up onto the dryer and sat watching me switch a load from the washer. "So, Bella I was thinking that since the parents will be out tonight that we should all go out. Go to some of the student clubs, see the night life that this college has to offer." I grimaced at the thought of dancing. It was something that I still wasn't good at. She turned down to glare at me. "You might as well agree to go. I saw us there in a vision a little bit ago, so there isn't anything left but for you to grin and bear it!" She danced off of the dryer and out the door. Probably planning a Bella makeover for tonight. This was also one of the big reasons I didn't want to move back in with the Cullen's. Being Barbie Bella wasn't something that I particularly enjoyed.

I sulked up the stairs and wandered what horrors that tiny vampire had in store for me. I stepped into my room and instantly calmed down. I had really gotten a touch for decorating. Esme said it was because she is my mother. This thought made me smile. I had my room completely done in white. Even though I didn't need sleep I still like having a bed. It was a large four poster bed with a mountain of pillows on it and a sumptuous white down comforter. It felt amazing to just lie back on it and sink in. I was about to do just that when Alice and Rose barged in. Their arms laden with clothes, shoes, and hair care products. I groaned deeply and showed them to my en suite bathroom. Alice started arranging the bottles on the counter and then disappeared into my closet. I took the chance to jump into the shower.

The water felt good. Even though I couldn't feel the temperature I imagined the water was steaming hot and it warmed my skin. I pulled down a fluffy towel and stepped out. There was an outfit laid out for me on the counter. I looked at it and decided that if Alice was going to torture me at least it was a nice outfit. I stepped into the simple black dress and tried to zip it up. My clumsiness chose this moment to make it's appearance. I slipped on the wet floor while trying to grab the tiny zipper pull and fell hitting my head on the counter as I went down. I lay there for a minute assesing how many bruises I was going to have when I remembered that my skin was pretty much stone and wouldn't discolor. I was laughing to myself when Jasper walked in holding a curling iron. He looked down at me with my dress pulled up to my hips and twisted. He averted his eyes. "Sorry for barging in. Alice stopped me on the stairs and asked me to bring this in to you." He held his hand down to me and pulled me up. His wonderful scent hit me as I stood up. I felt myself fall into him. He placed his arm around my back trying to straighten me up. I felt a jolt of electricty run through me as his hand touched the bare skin of my back. Unsure of what to do I did what felt natural. I leaned in and breathed deep the scent coming off of his chest. I was sure that if I could have fainted I would have. I felt his hand slide up my back and tangle into my hair. I looked up into his eyes and felt like I was drowning. I snaked my arm around his neck to pull his face closer to mine. He smiled victoriously as his cold lips touched mine. The door burst open at that moment and we backed away from each other quickly.

Rose and Alice stood there in the doorway watching us. Rose had a shocked look on her face. Her mouth stood open, stunned obviously. Alice stood next to her with a huge grin on her face. Jasper cleared his throat and excused himself from the room quickly. I stared after him in a cloud of confusion. Alice was the first to speak as Rose was still stunned. "Well, well, well, Bella." She didn't say anything else but turned me around to finish zipping my dress. I slipped into my shoes as they finished curling the ends of my hair and pulling it up into a slight pouf. I stepped back and looked into the full length mirror. I was pleased with what I saw. It reminded me of seeing myself for the first time after my change.

_Everyone was staring at me with surprise in their eyes. I held my hand out in front of me and didn't really notice that much of a difference. I had always been pale and I still was. I touched my face afraid that there was something wrong with it. I had assumed that when you were changed you became beautiful, but what if it didn't work for me? What if I wasn't beautiful? I was so strange as a human. What if that flaw transferred over to my change and it deformed my face? I would never be worthy to stand next to Edward now. Esme laughed and ran over to me and kissed my cheek. "My beautiful Bella. You are so stunning. I'm so proud of you." Emmett laughed heartily then stopped he looked at Rosalie with a grin on his face. "Hey Rosie, it looks like you have got a bit of competition in the looks department." I expected her to come at me with her claws out, but she just stepped over and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I'm proud to call you sister. I have a gift for you." She stepped out of the room for a second and came back with a long rectangular package. I opened it and saw myself for the first time. _

_My hair was now a luxurious chesnut with a slight curl at the bottom. My lips were fuller and had more color. My body was now more angular and filled out. I touched my chest amazed at the difference in it as well. I heard Emmett chuckle and I shot him a warning glare. I turned back to my reflection and the thing that caught me this time was the color of my eyes. They weren't the deep red that I was sure they would be. They were a beautiful rich gold. I turned to Carlisle and asked him why this had happened. His assumption was that having chose this life that was why they were that color. _

I was broken out of my memories by the flash of the camera. I shrieked, hating to have my picture taken. "Alice, why do you feel the need to torture me everytime I see you?" She looked at me with complete innocence. "Well, Esme asked me to get some pictures of the family." I knew she was lying. We walked down stairs and waiting for the guys to come down. Emmett came down and swept Rosalie into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Will came down and just stared at Alice. Her smile grew until he kissed her softly on the lips. Jasper came down next, but wouldn't actually look at me. I inwardly cringed. I knew I pushed myself on him. Stupid stupid stupid. He followed the rest of the family outside and I went into the garage to back my car out.

I wasn't one for speed even now with my enhanced reflexes. So my car was pretty simple. A black Hummer. It was safe, could fit a lot of people, and what it lacked in speed it made up for in comfort and lots of buttons to push. I heard probably Emmett let out a low whistle of appreciation. He came over and opened my door and practically threw me out of the vehicle. He jumped up easily into the drivers seat and shut the door. "Sorry Bella, but I think I should drive. You don't seem up for it." He grinned slyly as everyone else piled into the car. I ended up sitting in the back with Jasper. I felt and undercurrent of tension run between us. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle the entire car ride without attacking him. Jasper caught me staring at him and smiled seductively at me. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to answer Emmett's questions about the car. I finally gave up because I was so lost in his honey gaze. "If you like it so much, maybe you should think about getting your own." With that he pulled out of the driveway and we made our way towards the nightclub. Aniticipation coursed through my stomach as I looked at Jasper sitting beside me. For the first time in thirty years I felt something.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 4

We dropped the car off in front of the club and Emmett tossed the keys to the valet parker. The look on his face was pure envy. He clearly enjoyed driving it. Not that I could blame him. It was one very smooth ride. Upon nearing the door to the club I caught a glimpse of the bouncers face. He was obviously stunned to see such beautiful people in front of him. Rose in all of her glory stepped up to the awestruck man and whispered in his ear. The poor man smiled and blushed at whatever she had said. He pulled back the rope that blocked the entrance, and allowed us all to pass.

It was very dark in the club and it had a slow almost exotic feel to it. The walls were a rich brown, the lighting was very mellow. Not hard pulsing lights. I was very glad for this because flashing lights really didn't do anything for me except make me dizzy. We were lead up to the VIP room by one of the managers. He must have noticed us when we walked in. It had deep couches and small tables. The room was illuminated by candle light. It cast shadows in all directions blanketing the room with a seductive glow. The music was low with an easy pace. It was soothing to my ears. Emmett and Rose ran back down the stairs with Alice and Will following. I turned to see them out on the dance floor.

I sank down into the sofa and noticed that Jasper did the same. It felt strange to be sitting so close beside him and not saying anything. It was the looming silence that made me speak. "Hey, you know back at the house in the bathroom. I'm really sorry about that. I... um..." He laughed at my unease and lifted my chin to look at him. "It's not a big deal Bella. Nothing to be concerned about." I calmed down but was touched by a wave of desire. Not sure if it was me or if it came from him. His golden eyes looked straight into mine and I was sure he was going to kiss me again. The disappointment I felt when he just grabbed my hand and stood up was horrible. I shouldn't expect him in the span of a few days to fall all over me. That was something that a gentlemen wouldn't do. He must have felt it because he grinned. He pulled me to my feet and I followed him down the stairs to join the others.

"Jazz, I really can't dance. I'm going to end up killing everyone in this room when I fall." He pulled me close and whispered into my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. "Would I let you fall?" His mouth pressed into my hair as he continued. "Would I let you kill anyone?" I felt his breath move down to my neck. I was almost hyperventilating. Jasper this close, touching me. It was more than I could handle. His firm lips touched my neck. "I promise I won't let you go." I looked up at his face and written all over it was need. He ran his hands down my body until they rested gently on my hips. I could feel them sitting there almost burning my skin. We swayed completely in tune with the music. His hands guiding my hips to the rhythm. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. "What are you thinking about?" He opened his eyes and they smoldered into mine. He lowered his voice and answered simply. "Fate. I'm thinking about fate."

Not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing I turned out of his arms and walked back up the stairs and sat down. A few minutes later I was joined by Rosalie. Her expression was unreadable. This was wrong on so many levels. Jasper and I together would just never work. I don't think that either of us were functioning normally. The hurt inside of us was rooted to deeply to be covered up and forgotten. I wouldn't have even noticed Rose talking to me if she wouldn't have snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello, earth to Bella. Haven't you heard anything that I have said to you?" I looked at her and apologized. "Sorry Rose, I don't know what I was thinking." Her laugh was light as she looked at me. "You know, you were the same way when you were human. Every single thought that you have shows on your face. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking. I don't need to be an empath to know what you are feeling." She looked down onto the dance floor where Emmett was trying to get away from a girl who probably asking him to dance. She smiled. Lucky Rose! She was safe in the knowledge of her relationship. Emmett loved her and had probably never thought of leaving her. The perfect Rosalie. Her blond head turned back sharply to me. "Now you listen to me Isabella Swan! It's time for you to move on. Time to join the world again. Don't let your past dictate your future. As you know the things that have happened to me should have traumatized me for the rest of my existence. But I get up everyday and I live. You should be doing the same thing. Edward is gone! He isn't coming back to you, and it's not your fault. This is the path that your life has taken. You need to take whatever happiness you can find and hold onto it. You deserve it, and as much as you hate to hear it I'm sure that's what Edward wants for you as well."

Rose had never talked to me like this. I was shocked at the picture of me that she had painted. Was I really holding out for someone who would never come back into my life? I put my head down into my hands. I had wasted years upon years hoping for something that would never happen. She was right. The way I was living was not a way to live. I had closed myself off from everything and everyone. I was missing out on the people who loved me and I loved in return. I thought back to when he had first left and how I was.

_I laid in the soft grass for hours just waiting for him to come back and tell me it had all been a mistake. It had been early morning when we had got there. To our meadow. I watched the sun get brighter directly over my head. Funny how I used to dream of the two of us laying here, the sun causing rainbows to dance off of our skin. He should be here with me now. I felt more than saw the sun set over the trees. For once the forest was completely silent. I guess the animals thought it would be best to leave me in absolute silence. The moon was high in the sky when I finally saw someone. Rosalie, I knew she cared for me, but that was when I learned to the extent of her compassion. She sat down quietly beside me and pulled me into her stone embrace. I couldn't cry, but if I could have I would have soaked her shirt. We sat there for who knows how long. Not saying a word and not moving. She finally spoke, her voice full of emotion and sadness. "Bella, we need to go home." It took a few attempts to get my voice to work properly. I didn't know what else to tell her so I told her the truth, the honesty of my words made my chest constrict ."He's gone." She picked me up even though I could walk and run on my own. She whispered down into my ear. "Bella my sister. I will protect you."_

_Days passed into weeks and then into months. I didn't even know that time was still moving. I saw the leaves change outside with the passing of the seasons, but it meant nothing to me. I left the house only to hunt, and even then I hated leaving the bedroom. Our room. Esme had tried to get me to change rooms, but I just couldn't leave. His smell was on everything and I was afraid if I left I would forget. I heard the hushed voices of my family, their concern for me was growing everyday. I heard the dry sobs from Esme as she realized her fist child was gone and her newest daughter was broken. There was nothing I could do to alleviate their suffering because their pain was my pain._

I felt a hand start to rub circles on my back. I looked over at the person sitting next to me. I knew it would be Jasper. I looked to see Rosalie rescuing her husband from the clutches of another woman. "Bella, I apologize if anything that happened down there made you uncomfortable. I didn't expect to feel like that and I guess I got a little carried away." I shook my head at him. "No, it wasn't anything you did. I was just as caught up in it as you were." I looked down at my hands and then into his handsome face. His features were covered in worry. "Besides, it's not your fault that you're so good looking and smell so delicious." He laughed at my attempt to break the tension that was between us.

We both sat there silently for a while. His fingers traced circles on my arm. I tried not to over think what was going on between the two of us. I was trying to relax and just enjoy the companionship. It caught me off guard on how well I was doing with being around another person, and a male at that. It had taken me years to even let someone touch me after Edward had left. But Jasper's touch was light and gentle. He was mesmerizing me slowly. I felt like a fire was starting to consume me with each stroke of his finger. I felt myself being pulled onto his lap and I didn't fight him. I wanted to be close to him too much. We just sat there looking at each other, memorizing each detail. He moved his hand up to touch the skin on my cheek. The feeling was so intense. His thumb rubbed across my bottom lip and the pleasure I felt from it was unlike anything I had ever known. I sunk my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips closer to mine. His lips parted slowly and I was struck again with his wonderful scent. I touched my lips to his. I lost all track of time and place. He pulled me in closer to him to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue move into my mouth to explore. Something in me exploded at that point and I joined him putting equal passion into it.

The kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced with Edward. There was no politeness, only need and hunger. Where his kisses had been gentle and sweet, Jasper's were rough and extremely passionate. I had to pull back for a breath of air. I saw his chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing. I was glad to see that he was as affected by our kiss as I was. I reached for his hand confident of what I wanted to do next. I was ready to move on and I was ready to give someone a part of me that I had kept buried deep down for so long. I caught Rose's smile as we were almost out the door. I gave her a conspiratorial wink which held a wealth of meaning. She would understand. I didn't feel bad for leaving them because Emmett had the keys and would get the all home safely. Putting my thoughts behind me I ran into the darkness with Jasper at my side.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this chapter is kind of racy, I guess its lemony? So, if you blush easily you may not want to read it!

Chapter 5

It didn't take us long to get back to the house. The run had been exhilarating. Jasper sat me down lightly on my feet. I turned to him and met his gaze. His eyes slid up and down my body and turned my legs to jelly. I felt a fierce wave of desire take hold of me. I wanted him, not just physically. I wanted him to want me too. I beckoned him to follow me up the stairs. I walked at a slower than human pace wanting to leave him in anticipation as much as I possibly could. We reached the door to my bedroom and he grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly against him. I reached up and let my hand slide from his face down to his arm. I turned the knob and pulled him in gently behind me. He kicked the door closed with one of his feet. I walked over to the bed and stood him in front of me. I walked around him and lifted his shirt up inch by inch until it dropped to the floor. The sight of his bare chest knocked the breath out of me. I ran my fingertips over his satin skin and felt him shiver.

He reached out for me and turned me around. I felt him start to unzip my dress. His hands went unbelievably slow as the teeth separated from each other. He slid my dress down my body while placing light kisses down my back. It soon joined his shirt on the floor. His nimble fingers began to dance over every inch of my skin. It felt like he could read my mind because every place that he touched on my body jumped in response to him. He pushed me back on the bed and traced my lips with his fingertips. I could feel a raging fire building inside me. His lips replaced his fingers as he captured me in a melting kiss. He turned me over onto my stomach so he had free access to my back. He unsnapped my bra and threw it onto the heap of clothing. His tongue traced an outline on my back. I was so far past the point of coherent thought. I turned over and finally got a good look at him without any clothes on. I must have let out a groan at that point because I didn't even see him move on top of me.

He kissed me deeply as I felt him enter me. There weren't words to describe the feeling of being with Jasper. He moved so in tune with me. I couldn't think all I know is that this was heaven and I was alive once more. My hips lifted to match his gentle thrusts. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "This is fate." His words were my undoing. With a final thrust we exploded together. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with everything he must have been feeling.

We lay together for hours not even caring that there were other people in the house. We were so wrapped up in each other that the rest of the world didn't exist for us. I felt safe, I felt content, but the feeling that dominated all the rest was I felt complete. I rested my head on his chest and breathed deep his intoxicating scent. My fingers traced the dozens of crescent shaped scars that marred his chest and arms. I felt the happiness radiating off of him each time I touched him. He brought my face up to his and his lips pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me and looked at me with his deep honey eyes. "Bella if I could sleep forever I know without a doubt that you would star in every single one of my dreams." I pulled the covers up further to our chins and closed my eyes pretending that I was asleep with him. He asked what I was doing and I quietly answered him."I am dreaming of you Jasper."

It wasn't dawn yet when he suggested that we put on some clothes and go out to see the sun rise. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater. I was pulling on my shoes when he came back into the room wearing clean clothes. He looked amazing. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly. He grabbed my hand and I flew with him down the stairs and into his car. We drove for about an hour when he pulled over. I grabbed the blankets and pillows that I had brought out of the trunk and laid them on the ground. He sat down and I snuggled into his lap. He wrapped the blanket around us and rested his chin on my head.

The sun emerged over the trees in an array of colors ranging from pinks to even blues. Everything that the light touched seemed to wake up. When the dazzling rays touched the blanket it heated it enveloping us in a warm cocoon. I snuggled in even closer to him trying to absorb him into me. I didn't want this to end. I didn't want to lose this moment. He didn't seem to mind because all he did was hold me tighter.

He spoke softly and I looked up at him. "Bella, is everything alright? I feel so many emotions coming from you." I met his concerned gaze and smiled at him. "Everything is fine. I'm just letting some things go. Things that I have been holding in that don't belong with me anymore. There is nowhere that I would rather be right now." He ran his fingers threw my hair as I leaned against him and looked at the morning sky, forgetting the rest of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

We walked into the house hand in hand, attempting to sneak past the family and into the bedroom. Neither of us were ready to give up the feeling left over from the night before. Our family was great, but they were just way to nosy. Plus I wasn't sure if I was ready to answer their endless questions, questions that I didn't have any answers to. We had barely talked about our past, so how could I know what our future held? My thoughts were interrupted as Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt myself calm down instantly. I smiled my appreciation to him.

I was about to kiss him again when the family burst into the room with large smiles plastered on their faces. I heard Emmett's emerge from the silence. "Bella and Jasper, sitting' in a tree." The smile left Rose's face as she turned and elbowed him hard in the stomach. He immediately stopped singing and looked at his wife. She shrugged her shoulders. "What?" She said innocently. He scooped her up into his arms and started laughing. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. Jasper's arm wrapped itself around my waist as we waited for the family to start in on us. Carlisle was the first to speak. "Well, now that you are home Bella, Esme and I have something we would like to talk to you about. Would you mind if we made use of your library?"

I followed behind the two of them up the stairs. Had my actions with Jasper upset them? Esme sat down on the sofa and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did and looked up expectantly at Carlisle. He was standing, so this couldn't be good. He patted my arm to try to ease some of the discomfort. "Bella, I am amazed that you have seemed to come out of your shell a little bit." I had come out of my shell? I hadn't even been home for five minutes, how could they tell? Carlisle continued while I thought on this. "So, we were thinking that we might try to find a house here, one big enough for all of us. Rose and Emmett said that they would take classes with you, and of course Jasper will probably agree." What? They wanted to stay with me? No, they wanted me to stay with them. Move back in with the family. I was not ready for this. Esme grabbed my hand, sensing that I was a few seconds away from bolting. He smiled down at me. "Well, perhaps you could come away with Esme and I. Just for a week of so since you are probably going to say no to living with us again." They both looked at me with hope in their eyes. Esme spoke first. "Bella dear, we have missed you so much. We really want to spend time with you. We want you to open up to us. Please say yes." I could hear the pleading in her voice. I nodded, letting them know I would go. I excused myself from the room and went to pack.

Alice was sitting and waiting for me on my bed. Oh god, I hadn't even thought how she would react to me being with Jasper, the man that she had been with for so long. She looked at me slyly. "So, Bella. My sweet little sister! Did you enjoy my ex husband last night." I backed up a few paces from her. She was truly terrifying when she wanted to be. I had backed myself up against the wall. "Alice, please. Let me explain!" The corners of her lips lifted into a menacing line. She advanced towards me even further. I closed my eyes unsure of she would do. She smiled at me once again and threw herself into my arms. "I'm so happy for you. I knew it would turn out this way." My mouth dropped open and I was in complete shock. I choked out her name. "Alice, what was that for?" She laughed lightly. "I got you didn't I?" I tried to laugh but the truth was that I was still stunned. "So, you're going away with the parents. I packed your clothes for you about an hour ago." I looked over and saw the luggage stacked against the wall. One trunk, two large suitcases, and a vanity case. All with the same monogram look to them. I sighed. "Alice, I am only going to be gone for a week. I don't need to take all of this." She smiled at me with a disbelieving look in her eyes. "Trust me Bella, you can never take enough luggage on vacation." She kissed me on the cheek and danced out of the room.

I was about to open the suitcases to see what she had packed when Jasper walked into the room. I wasn't sure what to say to him. It didn't matter because he spoke first. "Have fun on your trip. We can talk when you get back. Just take the time to think and enjoy yourself." I zipped the case shut and passed the handle into his outstretched hand. He picked up the rest of the luggage and carried it downstairs. I looked around my sanctuary and tried to make myself excited to leave. It wasn't very often that someone got time alone with Carlisle and Esme. I took one more look in the room to make sure I had everything. I closed the door and went down to the waiting car.

Jasper tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and gazed down into my eyes. His lips brushed mine gently as they told me his goodbye. I felt his emotions run through me. Pain, sadness, joy, pleasure, regret, and love. I pulled him closer to me not caring that we had an audience. I pushed myself into him using all of my energy. I absorbed his smell, afraid that when I got back he wouldn't be here. I broke off the kiss and quickly got into the car. Carlisle maneuvered the car smoothly down the drive. I turned around to get another look at the man who made me feel alive for the first time since my change.

We pulled into a small private airport and boarded a small plane. I watched the people outside loading our luggage and sat back into the seat. Esme sat next to me and put on her seatbelt. "Bella honey, put on your seatbelt." I laughed at her. As if a plane crash would harm us! She shot me a warning glance, clearly able to tell what I was thinking. "Safety first love." Carlisle boarded the plane wearing a black pilot hat. "Since when did you learn how to fly a plane?" He chuckled while turning on all the instruments and talking into the mic. We got our the all clear to take off and we were in the air minutes later.

The flight was kinda long. We stopped once to refuel. When we finally landed it was dark. There was a boat waiting for us at the docks by the secluded air strip. Within the hour we were on a tiny island. The boat hands unloaded the baggage into a black Land Rover that was waiting not far from the beach. I took in the surroundings as we drove to a massive white house. The sand was a pure white and the trees swayed softly in the tropical breeze. A large iron gate blocked the entrance to the drive way. Carlisle pressed a button and it swung open to let us pass. He smiled at me when the house came into view. "Welcome home sweetheart." I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bags. Esme showed me upstairs to my room and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for coming with us. We will see you in the morning."

I unzipped my bags and hung all of the clothes up in the large closet. I then took a shower to wash the travel from my body. When that was done I went downstairs to explore the house. The Cullen's loved expensive cars and lavish homes. But this house, despite it's enormous size was perfect. I walked from one room to the next trying to get my barrings. Esme had decorated it perfectly. It was all whites, creams, and light blond woods. I walked through the French doors that lined the back of the house and stepped into the forest. I thought that I should probably hunt. When I had finished I made my way into the house to see what Carlisle and Esme were up to.

The week passed by quickly for me. I spent most of the days with Esme. We worked on the lush gardens beside the house for hours. It had been overgrown and Esme had said she wanted to restore it to it's original beauty. We worked at a human pace, making sure that we didn't miss anything. Some of the evening I spent with Carlisle reading or talking about my upcoming medical school. They never once mentioned anything about Jasper or Edward, although their names were in my mind the entire time. I hadn't came to any conclusions about what I wanted to do. I kept putting off. But with our departure coming up in a few days, I knew I needed to think.

On our last day I packed up a bag with a blanket and walked down to the beach. I spread the blanket out before me and laid down. The sun rose slowly and I felt it's golden rays hit my skin. I let the sun heat me and I was relaxed.

Images of my life replayed one after another in my mind. For some reason I had been able to retain most of my human memories. I saw my Dad, Charlie, looking at me from across his police cruiser with a hopeful look in his eye as he told me about the red truck. I saw my mother driving me to the airport. Mike Newtons face came before my eyes with ice in his hair from a snowball fight. Alice's soaked shirt as we fled Forks to get away from James. Edward's face when he left me in the woods. The high ancient walls of Volterra. Aro's cheerful voice when I first greeted him as a vampire. Rose holding me through the night as I sobbed tears that wouldn't come out. Emmett's face contorted in laughter as I fell yet again. Jasper touching my arm and telling me all those years ago that I was worth it.

The years passed before me as I lay there. I had loved Edward so deeply. Probably more than any creature in history had loved another being. I always knew that we wouldn't work out. There were always too many things pitting themselves against us. But, I had pushed. Against everything I pushed. I had begged him to stay with me, I had put him against his family and I had forced him to changed me, even though I knew that was the one thing he didn't want to do. I had known the whole time that there was a part of him that would have regretted changing me. Wasn't that the reason he had left me the first time? Because he didn't want that kind of life for me. I had seen the change in him directly after he made me like him.

Everything was coming at me in amazing clarity. Like I had lived my life with a veil covering my eyes and now it was being lifted. I had been given another chance to live. Eternity was a long time to spend alone, and I realized that I wanted to live and enjoy every second of it. I didn't care if we wouldn't get along, or if we would disagree. I would be with someone who loved me for who I was. Someone who didn't care about my past. It was unimportant because he had a past, one that he wanted to escape from as well.

In that instant I knew how I wanted to live. I wanted Jasper at my side. I wanted to stand next to him and see the years pass us by. I would never have to worry about hiding anything because he would always feel what I was feeling. With Jasper we would be a team. It wouldn't be the same as with Edward. The rough spots we would get through together. Not just him watching out for me. We would save each other. He wouldn't keep me away from new things and I wouldn't let him miss out on experiences because I am weaker than him.

I smiled at these thoughts and was suddenly very excited to go home. Not just to him, but to my family, to my life. I couldn't sit here on the beach thinking anymore. I threw my things back into the bag and ran up to the house, hitting several tree branches on the way. When the house loomed into view I ran as fast as I could. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, and my heart felt like it was going to burst from the joy I was feeling.

I threw open the door to the house and ran into the living room. I stood there for a second catching my unneeded breath and I saw him standing there. His blond hair perfectly messy and his arms outstretched towards me. I threw myself into his embrace and held onto him as tight as I could. "Bella, I promise that I will love you every day. I will keep you with me and cherish you. I don't want you as a prize and I don't want to keep you locked away from the world. I want to see the sun rise with you every morning and I want to hold you close to me every night. I want your scent to be with me at all times." I looked into his eyes and felt moisture run down my cheeks. I was crying. I was a vampire and I could actually cry. "Jasper, I don't want to miss out on anything with you. I want to follow you wherever you choose to go. I want to be your partner. I want to live with you. You have woken up my heart. Something that I had never thought would be possible. I don't want to walk away from you and lose out on this life that we can have together." I stroked his cheek. "I have seen how we can be and I think we can make it." He leaned down and kissed away every single one of my tears before capturing my mouth with his. I crushed myself closer to him and tangled my fingers into his hair. I felt my muscles weaken and my body heat up. All the gates to my heart opened then and everything that I had been feeling collided together and exploded. His hands wound into my hair as he kissed every inch of my face as he could. We sank down to the floor violently grasping onto each other as tightly as we could.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N OK, in this chapter 10 years have passed since Bella and Jasper found each other as a couple.

Chapter 7

Jasper was everything that I could have hoped for in a mate. He was patient with me. He filled my days with meaning and content. I no longer felt alone or unworthy. I was at peace with the knowledge that he belonged to me and that I belonged to him. The years had passed quickly for us. I finished medical school and was shocked to find that the smell of human blood didn't really bother me. With this discovery Carlisle and I decided to do something with our gift.

We didn't live in the same house as the rest of the family. They had found a large house not far from my mine in New Hampshire. It was a fantastic arrangement because we liked our privacy, but we also liked seeing the family. It was this closeness to the family that I got my brilliant idea. It had taken a few years to see it through, but here we were ready to see the fruits of our labor come alive. I remembered when I had first went to Carlisle and told me my plan.

_Jasper had been gone with Emmett on a hunt when I was doing up some of our laundry. I pulled the clothes out of the dryer and started to fold them. While I was going through them I found one of Alice's tee shirts. She had a habit of sneaking her clothes over so that they would get washed. She hated doing laundry. I didn't understand the need for her to wash her clothes. She never wore anything twice, so it was a waste of water in my opinion. I folded the shirt and put it in a separate basket that held clothes that had made been left here by my family. I was about to get out a pair of pants when the design on the shirt caught my attention. It was obviously supposed to be a joke, it was black and had a red cross on it with a catchy line. "Nice shoes. Can I drink your blood?" I stared at the shirt for about ten minutes with a plan forming in my head._

_I raced out the door and jumped into Jasper's car. It was faster than mine and drove over to the Cullen house. I didn't even shut the door as I jumped out and flew into the house. I was yelling Carlisle's name at the top of my lungs as he came down the massive central staircase. "Bella, dearest. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I ran over to him so excited with my idea. I hoped he liked it. "Can we go up to your study and talk. I have such a fantastic idea. So, please just hear me out completely." He fanned his hand out in front of me to precede him. I ran up the stairs and sat down in a chair beside his massive desk. _

_He entered the room and shut the door softly behind him. "You're practically bursting with whatever it is you want to tell me, so ease my mind. What is it that has you so energetic?" I waited for him to sit down and started to tell him my idea. "Well, I was folding laundry and I saw one of Alice's tee shirts. It doesn't really have anything to do with my idea, but it got me thinking. Carlisle, I think that we should open a hospital. I know it sounds crazy, but just think of the good we can do. We wouldn't have to charge anyone for services, we could help people. I mean really help them. All the families that can't afford medical care and have to miss out on getting treatment. I know that it would be a lot of money, but we could do it. We could set up a trust or something. I don't know how it works. I know that we couldn't always be there, but we would be able to stay here for at least 6 years I think. We can always come back years later and say that you are your grandson." I thought about how odd that must sound. I laughed and continued. "It wouldn't matter what we said, but we could build something that could really make a difference." I sat there for a few minutes and waited for him to respond. "Well, Bella. I don't know if it is exactly the smartest thing for vampires to do, but if it's important to you then I guess we could give it a shot. I will take care of the things like funding and finding a staff that would be willing to take on this kind of challenge. In the meantime why don't you start scouting out locations for __possible sights." I hugged my father and started to walk out the door when her stopped me. "Oh and Bella, we will also need to talk to the rest of the family." I nodded my head and closed the door behind me. I hopped back into the car and drove home._

_Jasper had not been pleased when I told what Carlisle and I were planning on doing. "I don't know Bell. It seems kinda risky for vampires to open a hospital." I shot him a wave of annoyance. He laughed as he felt the emotions hit him. He held his hands up to show he wasn't done speaking. "It has nothing to do with your control. I am honestly amazed at how well you can control your thirst. What I was trying to say is that we are supposed to be keeping our existence a secret. And you want to throw it out and open a hospital. A public hospital. What about the Volturi? Have you forgotten about them? Do you know what kind of trouble we would have if they found out what the two of you are doing?" I considered what he was saying. I knew he was right, but I had a plan. "You are right. Which is why I'm going to Italy to talk to Aro, Marcus, and Caius myself. I didn't get a chance to tell you. I am flying out tomorrow afternoon." I was sure that if his face could have changed colors it would have. He moved so quickly I didn't even get a chance to speak. He was standing in front of me with his arms on both sides of me. "Oh, you're leaving tomorrow are you? Do you think that I am honestly going to let you go to those monsters on your own?" Venom was dripping like acid when he spoke. I reached my hand up to his face to call him down. "No, I wasn't planning on going by myself. You didn't even give me a chance to tell you that I got you a ticket as well." I pushed his arms away from me and went upstairs. _

I laughed thinking about our first fight. There was only one thing I could say about arguing with Jasper. It was well worth it in the end! Making up had been a truly moving experience to me. I got shivers just thinking about it. We had gone to Italy together and spoken with the leaders of the vampire world. They were skeptical at first, but they knew that Carlisle and I would never reveal the secrets of our existence. In the end they donated vast amounts of money to the hospital as well as priceless paintings and artifacts that could be put on display.

We made our way up to the podium that had been set up in front of the hospital. The Cullen Swan Medical center. I looked up at the building and felt pride in my accomplishment. Esme was only too happy to go along with our idea. Her and Alice had put together a theme that flowed through the hospital. The building was sectioned off with an Emergency Room, six floors of patient beds. There were offices for each of the physicians as well as their own treatment rooms. Every single room in the hospital was inviting and calming. We had picked the staff very carefully. Each doctor, nurse, assistant, even down to the secretaries were picked personally by Carlisle and I.

I felt Jasper's arm wrap around me as we stood in front of the building ready to cut the red ribbon that was on the doors. Carlisle's voice resonated out through the crowd that was gathered. "First off I want to thank all of you for coming out today on this somewhat rainy day." A small amount of laughter ran through the crowd as everyone was hunched under umbrellas. Little did they know that we were ecstatic about the rain. It allowed us to be here. Carlisle held his hand up to continue. "The Cullen Swan Medical Center has been a work in progress for a few years now. The idea actually came from my daughter not long after she finished medical school. It was her vision that pushed me to make her dream become a reality. People who have been missing out on treatment because of the cost and other factors will now have a place to heal. We have been so blessed with the contributions that have poured in from all over the world and the time that everyone has put in to see this through." I was proud to call Carlisle my father in that moment. His praise meant the world to me. He motioned for me to come up and stand next to him. I kissed Jasper quickly on the cheek and walked to stand next to my father. He handed me a small pair of scissors and motioned for me to cut the ribbon. I made a small slit and the red ribbon slid off to each side of the door. The applause were deafening. Carlisle pulled me in a hug and we congratulated each other.

After the opening we all returned home and the family was sitting together in my living room. There was a sense of euphoria in the air. Everyone had done their part in the different stages of building. I sank down into the sofa and closed my eyes. It had been a long day. Carlisle suggested at one point that we should all go on a little vacation as a reward for all of the hard work we had done. He called Tanya and told her that we wold be in that area within the next few days.

We went out and hunted so that the trip would be easier on us. We had all decided to drive. Long road trips were much more fun when you were a vampire. It always involved races between Emmett, Will and Jasper. Alice, Rosalie and I would ride with Carlisle and Esme while the boys played Nascar.

I was taking some of the luggage out to the car when Jasper's fingers slithered down my spine. I leaned my back into his chest and looked up at his face. His expression was unreadable. This could not be good for me. He grabbed the bags from me and put them in the trunk of my car. I had given Emmett the Hummer not long after he had seen it for the fist time and bought myself a Mercedes G55 AMG. I felt my heart begin to constrict. What had I done? He must have sensed my pain because he turned me to face him and look into my eyes. "You silly girl. Relax your mind. I just want to spend some time with you. I think that this will be enjoyable. Besides remember the last time we took a road trip just you and I?

I thought back to the drive we had made from Canada back to home. He had spent the entire time testing out his emotions on me. I almost died from the lust and desire that he focused on me. I spent the whole trip crawling out of my skin and attacking him. It was an experience, and difficult one, but definitely fun!

He smiled at the memory of it as well. The rest of the family pulled up into the driveway. Emmett got out complaining about no racing on this trip and ran into the house. Rose followed him yelling something about being a baby and needing to grow up. Will got out of the car with his hands in the air and walked over to Jasper and I. "Do you guys have any extra room in the car? Alice packed to much stuff and is now mad that there isn't any room for the things she might want to bring back." I laughed. "Well, I would let you ride with us, but I think your wife might have a problem with it." They had gotten married about six years ago and seemed very content with the way their lives had turned out. "Besides, we may not have enough room in our car. Who knows what I will bring home." Jasper rolled his eyes at me and opened the car up again. "Go on ahead and put stuff in here." Will chuckled and brought the bags over. "I don't know how you lived with that woman for so long." Jasper laughed with him. "I have no clue how I did it either. But somehow I survived. I'm sure you will too." He looked over at me in winked.

With all the cars lined up we pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Denali. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I had family at my house all weekend and I'm kinda sick, so that is why you are getting a longer chapter. I felt bad for leaving you hanging all weekend. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

The drive to Alaska had gone by too fast. I savored my alone time with Jasper. It felt like we never got enough of it. With the family being so close and with all the work that we had done to get the hospital going it seemed like we were never alone anymore. We talked about the family, we talked about our plans for the future. During the ten years that I have been with Jasper I learned so much more about him. Yes, he was quiet, but he was also outgoing when it was just the two of us. I learned about the struggles he fought against. He still had some difficulties with our diet, but he never cheated and he still hasn't lost his focus.

In these past few years I had also learned about myself. I was capable of opening up to people and letting myself depend on them more. The thing that I had gained most was the idea of my own worthiness. I meant something to people. To my family I was their sister, their daughter, a friend, and a confidant. I no longer felt like an outsider with them, I was the heart. With Jasper I had found that I could talk to him about anything without having to censor myself. I could be honest about my feelings, I never had to hide my fears, and I didn't worry that he would leave me because he was a part of me. We kept each other together and had fixed the holes that wouldn't heal.

We pulled into the driveway of our house in Alaska. The house was probably not even ten minutes away from Tanya's. Alice was nearly jumping up and down with excitement because she was finally able to get out of the car. I pulled the luggage out of the car and we carried it upstairs to our bedroom. I loved this room. Jasper had picked out the majority of the décor for this room. It has his personal stamp on everything. It was very modern and done in black and tan. One side of the wall were rows and rows of our books, and the other walls showcased pictures, Cd's, movies, a couch and our bed. We had a large walk in closet as well as a connected bathroom. His pride and joy had been the plasma television that rose out of a trunk at the foot of our bed. I personally didn't care about it, but Jasper loved having something that Emmett did not. We pulled the clothing out of the bags and hung them in the closet together. When that was done we walked hand in hand down stairs to join everyone in the living room.

A few minutes later Rose, Esme and Alice came down the stairs with their arms full of boxes. I felt like I was missing something. I looked closer at the labels and say that they were named Christmas Decorations. I laughed. Time had really gotten away from me. We had generally spent the holidays traveling. I pulled my cell out of my pocket to check the date. Christmas was in just a few days. I was shocked. There were so many things I needed to finalize on the gifts that I had picked out for my family. My concentration was broken when I heard Rosalie and Emmett arguing about Christmas lights. Rose wanted all white and Emmett wanted blinking multi colored ones. We took a vote and the white ones came out on top.

Jasper and Will sat in the corner sorting out the strings and making sure that each bulb was lit. It was a good thing that they were vampires because the chore would have been tedious without our enhanced abilities. I remember Charlie's annoyance every year at Christmas with the lights. He would get them all strung up on the house and then they would always go out. Half wouldn't blink, or half of them would go out as soon as he flipped the switch to turn them on. I smiled at the memory and turned to help pull the rest of the decorations out.

About six hours later the house had been transformed into a winter wonderland. White shimmering lights lined and cascaded along the roof. It was simply stunning to see it reflecting on the pure newly fallen snow. There were candles in all the windows making the house look warm and inviting. The banisters were wrapped in ivy with a large red bow tied around the top of the poll on the last stair. Across the fireplace mantle Esme had draped boughs of holly and ivy and nestled candles into them as well. The only thing missing was the tree. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Will all argued over where they should go to get it. It was funny because we all knew that Alice had already seen the perfect tree and where they would go to get it. With the decorations up we planned on taking a trip together to get everything that we would need for the tree.

Emmett plugged the television and DVD player in. Rose flitted over and popped in a movie. I snuggled into Jasper's lap on the floor and pulled a blanket over us. We watched as Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye pulled their pants up and danced to the sister song. This prompted Will and Emmett to stand up and do a perfect impersonation of them. It was just too funny to watch. The snow was falling hard when the movie ended and I stood up with Jasper to tell the family goodnight. We had reached the staircase when he pulled me up to him and crushed his lips against mine. I was surprised by his burst of affection and pressed my lips closer into his. He laughed when he pulled away from me. He pointed his forefinger up to the ceiling and I saw the reason for his kiss. Mistletoe! This was going to be one very enjoyable holiday.

Alice burst into our room and seven the next morning and started trying to push us to get ready. She ran into the closet and started ripping out clothes for the both of us. Jasper rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to shower. Alice danced out of the room with dire warnings if were to take more than twenty minutes to get downstairs. I pulled on the outfit she had picked out for me. Dark blue jeans, a white turtleneck, and black heels. I was running a brush through my hair as Jasper came out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips and another towel rubbing vigorously in his hair. I looked over at him and just stood there admiring his perfect form. He laughed and pulled me down to the bed on top of him. After ten years, I still hadn't gotten used to his perfection. I leaned my lips down to his and wound my fingers in his golden hair. He ran his hands down my back and I shivered in anticipation. I could feel the desire tugging at me when Alice's voice started pounding in my ears. "I can see what you are doing and unless you want to deal with me..." Her voice trailed off as I sat up. I watched him dress quickly and grabbed my purse and coat.

We pilled into two cars. Esme, Rose, Alice and I in my car and the boys with Carlisle. Esme decided that she would be the one to drive. We turned onto the interstate and in no time we pulled up in front of a massive mall. I had thought really hard about my gifts this year and was surprised that I really wouldn't need to get anything from stores. They were all very meaningful. The only things that I would have to buy would be the gifts for Tanya and her family. I reached out for Jasper's hand and we descended into a world of artificial snow, sale signs, and muddy floors.

A few hours later we emerged from the mall and said went to pick up the decorations for the tree. Jasper and Will came with us and Carlisle and Emmett went to get the tree. Esme drove us to a Christmas shop filled with every kind of ornament imaginable. We had decided to do the tree in white, red and silver. We all hunted for to find the decorations that would make the tree stunning. Jasper and I picked up varying sizes of crystal snowflakes and opaque white and red ornament balls. When we got to the register every one had baskets laden down with items. Esme was bogged down with six very large, but beautiful wreaths and more packages of Christmas lights. Emmett was following behind her with several boxes full of what looked like blow up Santa's, sleighs, snowmen, and reindeer. Rose was standing beside him with a small box that contained a pump that would be used to blow them up. Alice and Will walked in next. You could barely see her face it was covered up with stockings, stocking holders, gift wrap, bows, spools of ribbon, lights, garland, bells of assorted sizes, candy canes, candles. There was so much of it I gave up trying to figure out what she had.

We got home to see Emmett and Carlisle putting the tree up in the front living room. We opened all the boxes and got to work on making our tree. When it was finished Esme pulled out a large crystal snowflake and handed it up to Carlisle on the ladder. He placed the topper perfectly center and stepped down and pulled his wife into his arms. He turned and looked at all of us sitting together and whispered Happy Holidays to us.

That night the snow had fallen hard so Emmett challenged us to a snowball fight. I still hated the snow, but with my change it didn't really bother me as much, especially since I couldn't feel the cold. We all wrapped up in jeans, sweaters, coats and shoes and headed out the door. The epic snow battle started almost immediately. I ducked behind a tree and made my way up. I saw my target. His blond hair stood out against the snow. I prepared my weapons carefully and launched one after another at his back. Jasper was so caught off guard by my attack he missed his chance to attack Emmett. He sauntered over to my tree and looked up through the branches until he caught sight of me. I heard a deep growl come from his chest. Before I could even blink he pulled me down and I landed hard bottoms first into the snow. He jumped on top of me and proceeded to bury me under a mountain of white snow. He was laughing. "Bella, my love. You might want to keep your mouth shut. Who knows what may have been in this stuff." I heard his words clearly and starting spiting and clawing my way out. I felt the snow lift off of me quickly and when I was finally able to see I saw Jasper running away from flying snowballs. I looked over the see the culprits and saw Esme and Rose standing their with a bucket of freezing water. I laughed. What cheaters they were. Making ice balls instead of snow balls. When we were finished it was proclaimed that Esme was the clear winner of the battle. Not only was her aim correct, but her clear intellect is what won her the victory. We made our way into the house to settle in for Christmas Eve.

I took a long hot shower after I got inside and pulled myself into a pair of gray pants and a white silk shirt and black ballet flats. I walked down the stairs to join my family in the living room. Alice and Rose were hanging our stockings. They were obviously new, but they were very beautiful. They were each one a beautiful winter white with the first initial of our names stamped on in rhinestones. I sat down next to Jasper and waited for the everyone else to file in. Alice rose up gracefully from her chair and grabbed the few gifts that were under the tree. She handed one to each of us and waited for them to be opened. I pulled the paper off carefully and opened the box. Pajama's. She had gotten each of us a set of them. Jasper and mine were white with an embroidered J and B on the pocket. Carlisle and Esme's pajamas were a deep red with the same embroidery. Emmett and Rosalie's were a deep royal blue. But the funniest thing was that Alice had bought them for her and Will as well. He pulled his out of the box and his smile instantly fell away. He pulled the offending garment out of the tissue paper and held it out in front of him. Hot pink. The entire room collapsed into laughter. Alice looked around innocently and shrugged her delicate shoulders. "It is entirely appropriate to have pink pajamas. Besides, it's my favorite color." We said goodnight and went upstairs to celebrate in our own way.

The morning was bright even though it was still snowing outside. The sun glittered across the snow as it peeked in and out from behind the clouds. We all came down in our pajamas that Alice had gave us the night before. Will obviously still hadn't gotten over wearing pink, which subjected him to a whole new round of jokes from Emmett. Esme glared over at them, daring them to continue with their silliness on Christmas. "Boys, don't make me get up and make you stop." Emmett looked up sheepishly at her her. He looked like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Sorry Mom" Their voices sounded in unison.

I helped Rose sort the presents out. Carlisle being the oldest and the head of the family opened his first. A new watch from Esme was his first gift. He had received a set of new golf clubs from Alice and Will. Airline tickets from Emmett and Rose, and a painting of Esme that Jasper had commissioned a couple of months previously. He opened my gift last. I had spent weeks trying to find exactly what I wanted. He opened the small box and pulled out a little metal tag. I had taken it to get engraved not long after I purchased it. It was a name tag for his white coat. It wasn't much, but I didn't think that mattered. He got up from his chair and hugged each one of his children and told us thank you.

Esme opened next. From Carlisle she had gotten a set of delicate jeweled hair combs. She jumped up instantly from her chair and thanked her husband. She was talking so fast I could barely make out what she was saying. I got clips of it though. Something about wanting them for so long and how did you ever convince them to sell them to you. I smiled, knowing that she was happy. She opened up a beautiful short sleeve gray Marni dress from Jasper. From Emmett she opened up the box for a brand new tiny silver cell phone. Alice, Will and Rosalie had gotten her a gift certificate to some boutique in Paris, and from me she pulled out a thin silver chain with E dangling from it. The initial was made up of each of our birthstones. She put her hand to her chest and said thank you. When she was finished the rest of us decided to open our gifts. I had gotten a pair of boxing gloves from Emmett, a Louis Vuitton Mahina bag from Alice and Will, tickets to London from Rose, they were to be used for the two of us to go away for a week in case of emergency like Emmett getting on her nerves. From my parents I had received a white lab coat with my name embroidered on it. I smiled my thanks to them and started handing out the rest of the presents I had gotten everyone.

Handing my gift to Alice she smiled and told me I shouldn't have. I looked at her like she was crazy and it dawned on me that she had seen what I had gotten her when I had decided to purchase it. She pulled the tiny bracelet out with the tiny pixie that danced on the chain and pulled me into her excited embrace. To Emmett I had gotten tickets for the two of us to go to the Leipzig Game Convention in Germany. I knew he loved to play, so I thought that he would really enjoy it. Of course I did tell him that I thought Rose really wanted to go and that it would be fine with me if he preferred her to go. She shot me a dark look and kicked me in the shin. When it came time to give Will his gift we all gathered around and handed him a small white box. "Will, we all pitched in to get you this. We really hope you like it." He popped the lid off of the tiny box and pulled out a set of keys. He pretty much flew out of the house and into the garage. We followed him happy to see that he was excited. I knew that he had a love for old cars, so I talked to the rest of my family and we all went in together to get him a 1956 Jaguar XK140 Roadster. He opened the door and slid into the seat. He slipped the key in the ignition and it purred under his touch.

While the rest of the family was busy I pulled Jasper back into the house with me and pulled out the box which contained his present. He slid the paper off and pulled back the lid. It was a large leather covered book on the civil war. He ran his fingers over the hard spine and opened the book. "Wow Bella. This is great." He kissed me on the cheek, but I turned my head the other way. "Maybe you should open the book further and then you can really tell me thank you." He rifled though the pages until he came to one that had difficulty turning. Stuck in between the pages was an envelope. He slid his finger under the seal and pulled out a piece of paper. As he read the contents of the letter his face changed with his emotions. "Bella, I don't know what to say. How did you find it?" I smiled at him and touched the paper tracing the letters on it. "Well, I have never known what to get you, and one day it came to me. I know that human memories fade after time, and I wanted to get you something that would bring them back. Esme has helped me go through all the years of ownership until I found the person that owned it. I mean the house is a bit different, but we have tried to restore it to how it looked when you lived there as a child." He looked at the paper in disbelief. I had bought him the house that his family had owned when he was human. The centuries had changed it, but I was sure he remembered it. He pulled me into his arms and lips softly to mine. "Bella, you wonderful, amazing woman. I don't know how to thank you." I just smiled and ran my fingers through his blond hair. "You have thanked me. You have given me your love and that is the greatest gift I could ask for."

The rest of the family filtered back into the room and started going through the things they had gotten. The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later. Tanya's family sailed in through the front door while we were changing. I put on a white empire waisted dress with a silver ribbon that nestled right under my chest and a pair of silver heels. I came downstairs to see if Esme needed any help in the kitchen. We didn't need to eat the food that she made, but it amazing to have the house smell like cooking. Every year she would make the meal and then her and Carlisle would take it to a homeless shelter so that it didn't go to waste. She didn't need my help so she shooed me out the door. I expected her to stay, but she followed me out to the living room where everyone was sitting around the tree.

Jasper was the only one still standing. He came over to me and stood me in the center of the room. He cleared his voice and begged everyone for a minute of their time. He placed his hand in mine and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I can't tell you the joy you have given me these past ten years. I have found contentment and peace in my life. You have held me captive with your warmth and I couldn't imagine living without it. You have given me love and courage. You bring out the best in me. You make my life brilliant with your passion for every single thing that life offers you. You are beautiful and daring. You light up my life with your presence. You are my better half and I want to spend the rest of eternity showing you that I am yours." I watched him slide down to his knee and pull a small black box out of his pocket. He took my left hand in his once again and looked up at me hopefully. "Bella, I will love you always. Please stand beside me for the rest of this life and say that you will be my wife." I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks and I sank down onto the floor next to him. I whispered so that only he could hear. "Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!" He slid the stunning diamond onto my finger while the rest of our family cheered. We were all so wrapped up in the love that was overflowing in the room that we didn't even hear the door open.

I was instantly assailed with a scent that I hadn't come across in years. He stood there with pain written all over his face. Edward! His cry of anguish was the last thing I saw before it all went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer

I just really wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed the story! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 9

I wasn't sure where I was. I felt someone's hand lightly stroking my cheek. It was cold, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but I allowed it because it felt refreshing. I heard voices swirling around the room I was in. "Carlisle, what the hell is going on? Vampires do not faint." I heard a male voice say, obviously concerned. I heard something about being strange as a human. Me, I was strange? Was I like a freak or something. I felt the bed bow under more weight being added. I smelled something that was definitely familiar and leaned in towards it. I heard a dainty voice say soothingly. "Jazz, she is OK! I promise. She will probably be opening her eyes in just another minute or so. If you talk to her she will hear you." I felt someones lips press gently across my forehead. "Bella love, please wake up. Come back to me. Please! I love you, I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise. Just please open your eyes."

Jasper. The man I had just promised to marry and love for all eternity. I opened my eyes slowly and the breath was caught in my chest. His face was full of worry, but he was still breathtakingly gorgeous. He pulled me up to his chest and gripped onto me as tight as he could. "Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack, and I assure you, that is not an easy thing to do considering that my heart ceased beating almost two hundred years ago." I laughed with him and sat up slowly.

I looked around to see my entire family in the room with me. The crushing reality hit me instantly. Edward was back. I looked at Jasper for an explanation. The family seeing that I was fine quietly left the room. Jasper pulled me into his arms and started smoothing down my hair. "Bella, he wasn't expecting us to be here for Christmas. We usually aren't here, so he thought it was fine." He was looking at me like I was ready to bolt on him. I tried to ease his mind. "Jasper, him coming back doesn't change anything between you and I." He smiled and kissed me deeply. "Do you think that you are ready to go back downstairs? You gave us all quite a shock and Carlisle would like to speak to us." I just wanted to stay in our room where it was quite and peaceful, where no one else existed but him and I. I nodded my head and went into the bathroom to check my appearance. When I was satisfied with my looks I joined my soon to be husband downstairs.

Tanya and her family must have slipped out the door while I fainted, they obviously didn't want to stick around for the blood and gore. Everyone seemed calm except for Esme and Edward. She was probably upset because she didn't want to see any one of her children hurt. We all stood there for a while just staring at nothing, but at each other the whole time. Carlisle was the first to break the silence. He cleared his throat and spoke with him authoritarian voice. "Bella" "Jasper" he called out to us. "I would like to have a word with the two of you. If you would be so kind as to step into the dining room with me." We followed our father and sat down in the chairs that he indicated.

He seemed to be in thought for a second, but broke out of it when he noticed my nervous fidgeting. "I would like to talk to you about what happened just a little bit ago." I knew he was referring to when I passed out. "Now, I have a theory on this." He waited a second to make sure we were paying attention before continuing. "You see Bella, when you were human you were very safe in your mind. That odd quirk is what had protected you from Edward, Aro, Jane and the others like them. This has obviously carried over into your immortal life as well." He paused and I could see a flash of pain in his timeless eyes. "I believe that is also why you are able to cry. When you were human you were very emotional." I heard Jasper laugh next to me. He looked at me apologetically. Carlisle continued. "My theory is that your mind still allows you to escape when you are overwhelmed or stressed. With Jasper proposing and then seeing Edward for the first time in all these years was probably just too much for you overtaxed system." He stopped and I realized he was waiting for my opinion on what he had just said. "Oh, yes. I think that makes sense. I mean I'm still clumsy aren't I?" My father laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Now, onto another matter. I think that it may be best for the two of you to go away for a few days. Let Esme and your siblings spend some time with Edward. Besides, I'm sure that the two of you would like to go away for a quick holiday to celebrate your engagement." He dismissed us from the room and we went up the stairs to our bedroom to pack.

Rosalie was waiting for us there. "So, you two think that you get to go away and leave me with my ass of a brother?" I didn't think she would mind having to spend time with Edward. I mean they weren't the best of friends, and their relationship had deteriorated even further since my change. Jasper spoke before I was able to tell her what I thought. "Rose, I think that it would be good for you to stay and spend some time with him. You never talk to him anymore, and all that I can feel coming off of you right now is anger." She looked him evenly in the eye challenging him to tell her what to do. "Jasper Hale! You are not my father. If you knew the hatred that I feel for him, you wouldn't push me to stay. Bella is my sister and I refuse to stay here when I can be with her supporting her!" Her voice rose with each word that came out of her mouth. "Emmett and I will be coming with you. Christmas is over, and Bella and I have plane tickets to London. I think that it would be best if the two of you booked your flights as well!" Before we could even tell her no she turned and stalked out of the room, her blond hair billowing behind her.

Jasper went into the closet and started pulling out the suitcases. It was a good thing that Alice bought me this luggage all those years ago. I wasn't much for unnecessary expense, but the leather had honeyed beautifully with age and it was still very sturdy even though it had been all over the world. I was putting my clothes in the bag when I realized that our gifts were still downstairs. "Jazz, we left our gifts down there. Will you please go down and get them? I really want to use the new bag that Alice got me." He smiled at me obviously feeling my discomfort with the whole situation. He opened the door and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I love you Bella." He said quietly. I flew over to him and let my breath touch the side of his neck before I whispered into his ear. "I love you." He shut the door behind him and I was left alone for the first time since this morning.

I couldn't wait for us to leave. I couldn't believe this was happening. I hadn't seen Edward since that day in the meadow. Yes, he checked in with the family and visited them every once and a while, but we were never there when he visited. Alice had told him long ago about us, and she said that he seemed to take it very well. He didn't come to her wedding since I was her maid of honor so I hadn't seen him then either. He told Alice that it was just too painful to see me. I agreed and didn't let it bother me. Since I fell in love with Jasper it hadn't bothered me that I wasn't good enough or what he had wanted. Someone wanted to be with me and I was desperately in love with him. The past had pretty much ceased to exist for me. I never really thought about Edward. For years I had tried to forget him, and then when Jasper and I came together I had truly forgotten about him. I hadn't felt the pain of his leaving in ten years. But, now that he was here and I had seen him once again, I wasn't sure how I felt. I didn't love him, but I was still hurt, and it hurt more than I thought it would.

Jasper pulled me out of my thoughts when he entered the room. "So love, we didn't get a chance to give Rose our "big" gift. Don't you think we should give it to her while we are on our trip?" I had almost forgotten her present. Jasper and I had spent years trying to get everything in order to give her the gift. I looked down at my left hand and the diamond nestled on my finger and smiled. "Well, you can't blame me for forgetting. This amazing guy that I am crazy in love with got down on his knee and proposed to me." He ran over to me and pulled me into a rough kiss. "That's right I did propose, and you said yes. Without a fight too! You are going to be stuck with me for eternity." I laughed with him. "Well, eternity for me will be more enjoyable if you are bound more securely to me." His face got serious all of a sudden. "Bella, I could not be more bound to you than I am right now. I meant every word I said down there. I love you. You are my other half, my better half. I hadn't felt alive for so long, but when you kissed me that first time...I was stunned with the emotions I felt. I have never felt this amount of love for someone for as long as I can remember."

I leaned into him and inhaled his scent. "Jasper, your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable. No one will ever be able to take away what I feel for you. For so long I thought that I knew what love was, but I didn't actually understand it until you. You are everything that I could have asked for in someone else. You say that I have changed you, but in reality it is you that has changed me." I kissed him once more and started to pick up our room. He was packing his shoes when he stopped. "Bella, you do like your ring don't you." I tried to hold in a bubble of laughter that was forming, but I couldn't. I held my ring up to the light and secretly smiled.. It was quite stunning, a little bit much for my taste, but it was so breathtaking that I couldn't help but love it. The ring was large yellow diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was situated on a thin golden band. The diamonds glittered like the sun did when it danced on our skin. It was perfect, and I couldn't love it any more than I already did. "Jasper, it is perfect in every way!"

We put the luggage outside of the door and changed into clothes that would be more comfortable for our flight. I grabbed our coats off of the hangers and picked up my purse. I went into Rosalie and Emmett's room to see if she needed any help. There were clothes strewn all across the room and Rose looked like she was ready to cry. I looked to her husband for some sort of explanation, but he just threw his arms in the air and muttered "women" under his breath. He grabbed his bags and looked at his wife sitting in the floor. "I'm going to go put this in the car." Rose didn't acknowledge that he said anything, she just sat there. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Please talk to her and get her ready so that we can go." I nodded and closed the door after he left.

I sat down next to my sister and put my arm around her. "What's going on Rose?" She looked at me her eyes hopeless. "It's nothing Bella, Just me being silly." She snuggled closer to me. Something was obviously bothering her more than she was letting on. I waited for her to tell me. When she spoke her voice shook with emotion. "It's just hard on holidays. I love my family, but what I wouldn't give to have my own family. Little kids jumping up and down, excited to see what presents Santa has brought for them. I want to bake cookies for a week and hide them so that the kids think that they were eaten by a big fat guy and his reindeer. I want to cook a turkey and all the things that go with it and actually eat it, not just make it so that we can smell it." I didn't know what to say to her. I knew that this is what she struggled with most. She would give anything to have a life, a real life. One filled with laughter and children. One where she could grow old and see the years pass and feel like they had meaning. She laughed and seemed to brush off her mood. "God, I really am selfish. Here you are with your own problems and I'm trying to dump mine off on you." Rarely did anyone see this side of her. It was usually only me who knew this Rose. I pulled her up to her feet and started throwing her clothes in her suitcase. "You know that I am always here for you Rose. You have never let me down when I needed you. You are not selfish. I know that days like these are hard on you, but you have so many good things in your life. I know that you believe me when I tell you these things." I closed the lid on the case and filled another one. She wouldn't need that many clothes since I was sure we would be buying more, especially after our emotional day. Shopping in a foreign country would be just the thing to lift her spirits. I threw her clothes at her to change into and told her I would meet her out at the car. She grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek as I was on my way out. "Thank you Bella. For everything."

I picked up her suitcases and took them out to the car, avoiding the living room. Emmett and Jasper had started the car and had gotten out to load the bags that Rosalie had just brought down with her. The family came out a few minutes later. Esme pulled me close into her arms and kissed my cheek. "Have a good time darling. I'm so happy I could dance. When you get back we have a wedding to start planning." Carlisle was next. I hugged him and stepped back. " I will take care of the things that need to be done at the hospital. We have to get back in a few weeks. I just talked to the Dr. Holland and he said that you are booked with patients." That was Carlisle, thinking about work all the time. Alice danced up to me and handed me a heavy envelope. "Alice, what is this?" She smiled and looked off into the woods. "It's a list of the things I want you guys to get me while you are over there." I opened my mouth in surprise. She couldn't be serious. The look on her face told me that she was. "Oh, and I printed out the pictures and put them in there too so that you get the right thing." Will stepped up next to her. "You better not go too far in that car until I get back." He smiled and nodded his head. Edward was next. He held his hand out to me. I put mine in his and smiled tentatively. "I hope you enjoy your visit Edward." He clasped onto mine tighter, almost painful. "Oh, I will Bella. I hope that we get a chance to talk one day." He said quietly. Venom seemed to be dripping in his words. I backed away and turned to Jasper. He seemed to notice the exchange. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the car. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my body as I thought of his words. It wasn't a good feeling either. I was frightened by him. I stepped in and relaxed into Jasper's embrace. I shook my head and tried to brush off the feeling of impending doom while we sped away to the airport.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I probably won't be updating for the next few days. I kinda feel like I'm losing touch with the story. I had a plan for it, but when I was writing it, it just seemed to go a different way, so I am going to take a day or so and collect my thoughts on it again. I hope you all enjoy reading the story, and I would welcome any ideas you may have for it. Again, thank you all! You guys rock!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I really wasn't feeling well, so I have pretty much spent the last week in bed! Thanks for everyone that reviewed and read the story. I will probably be back to uploading at least once a day! Hooray!!

Chapter 10

I looked around in amazement at our hotel room. It had a fantastic view of London. The flight had been long, but it had been broken up by Emmett's jokes and his knack for creating conversation. We planned on being tourists for this trip. Even though we were in temporary exile that didn't mean that we couldn't have enjoy ourselves. Rosalie and I had mapped out our itinerary. We were going to take in as much of the city as we could. The phone rang before I could finish taking in the scenery. I picked it up. "Bella, I was looking over the list of things that we can do, and I totally forgot to put in there wedding stuff." Rose's voice was getting more excited as she was talking. "I mean, hello we are in one of the fashion capitals of the world. We can look at dresses, shoes, veils, jewelry. The possibilities are endless." I smiled. "I guess we can go. To tell you the truth I haven't even really thought about the wedding yet. I just got engaged. Remember?"

I heard the phone click off the hook. I looked up to see Jasper holding his hand out for the phone. I smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me." He laughed and grabbed my hand. He twirled me around to face him. I pressed myself closer into him. I was immediately hit by a wave of lust. I buried my head in his chest started to pull his sweater up off of his skin. I slipped my hands under it and ran them over his sleek muscles. He buried his hands in my chestnut hair and pulled my lips up to his. The kiss was an explosion. It was urgent and violent. I loved it. I slipped his sweater off of his head and moved my hands slowly down to his jeans. He stopped me and slid my shirt to the ground. His lips traced their way down to my neck. I felt his teeth graze against my skin and I shuddered. I felt the urge to consume him. I needed him, all of him. I needed the reassurance that he was actually with me and he was mine. I pushed him back onto the bed and practically ripped off the rest of his clothing. He had obviously felt my urgency because my clothes mixed with his on the floor. We came together fiercely and I climaxed with his name on my lips.

He pulled the blankets up over us and nestled my head under his chin. My breathing was still erratic, but it had been one of the best experiences of my life. I couldn't explain my actions. I had never been so pushy or demanding with him. I sat up and looked at him. His expression told me that he hadn't minded it. He had his eyes closed and a lazy smile on his face. I situated myself back into my previous position and relaxed. We stayed together and waited for morning to show it's face.

We got up when Rosalie and Emmett burst into our room at nine. "Rise and shine my dear siblings. There are lots of things for us to do today." Emmett's voice pounded in my ears. Rose pulled out clothes for me to wear that day and tried to drag her husband out of the room to give us some privacy. He had never cared about things like that. Emmett pretty much lived his life out in the open. He didn't care what people thought of him, he was just happy to be alive and to share his enthusiasm with other people. When they were out I sat up and ran into the shower. Jasper joined me a minute later and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. His fingers lathered the suds in my hair. It was so relaxing. When her was done I rinsed it out and finished with the shower. He dropped a kiss on my shoulder as he got out.

I dried off and ran a brush through my hair. I put on the clothes that Rose had laid out for me. Black dress pants, a soft gray turtleneck sweater and black kitten heels. There were days that I loved this girl. I pulled on my black and white coat and grabbed my bag and the camera.

We spent the day exploring all of the different historical sights and museums. It was enjoyable and peaceful. We weren't surprised by the lack of sunlight. We were in London, it was almost as bad as Forks with the rain and the snow. We only had one hiccup in the day, and that was when we went to the Tower of London. We had to leave because upon entering our noses were assailed with the scent of dead blood. We hadn't thought that it would be a big deal seeing as how there hadn't really been blood spilled there in such a long time. But the stench of it was enough to almost make us physically ill. After that we had decided to split up. Jasper and Emmett were going to see the changing of the guards and Rose and I were going to see what the city had to offer in terms of wedding attire. Alice and Esme would be upset, but when the possibility of going with just Rose came up I knew I had to jump on it. She wouldn't pressure me about what I liked, and she wouldn't force on me something that I hated. Plus, I wouldn't be forced to stand there for hours on end trying on dress after dress. It would be easy. We would browse and look through the dresses that were my taste alone. I kissed my soon to be husband and walked out the door with my best friend.

We went into a few of the shops, but didn't find anything that really caught my attention. I was worried because we had looked at so many and I hadn't found one that I really loved. I asked Rosalie about it and she just patted my hand. "My dear friend. Listen to some advice from someone who has been down this road and tried on more wedding dresses than the years you have been alive. When you see your dress you will just know. Something inside you will just click. You will feel it in your stomach, and when you put it will feel perfect. Kind of like it was made for you and you alone. Trust me, I know these things." I thought on her words for a second and laughed. What she had said was true. Rosalie was the queen of weddings seeing as how she loved being the center of attention. We gave up after a while and decided to shop for other things.

We went to different bakers and looked at cakes. I was starting to get an idea of what I would like with her help. We made a list of the different things and took pictures to show to Esme and Alice. They would probably hate me for doing this without them. Well, actually Esme wouldn't hate me, she would understand, but Alice. Alice would be mad! We called a cab to bring us back to the hotel. When we pulled up we saw Emmett and Jasper playing soccer across the street at a small park. We ran up to greet them. Jasper swung me around in his arms and kissed me. I was so happy to see him. I kind of regretted not asking him to go with us. Shopping wasn't really his thing, but I could tell he was very excited about it. We walked hand in hand into the entrance hall of the hotel with Rose behind us, jabbering to her husband all the way in.

The four of us decided to have a movie night in mine and Jasper's room. They went out to the store around the corner to buy some of our old favorites for us. I took the time to show Jasper some of my ideas for the wedding. I got out the digital camera and started to show him the pictures. I was thinking about a winter wedding. I wanted it to be outside with the snow falling down lightly as I walked down the aisle. I wanted everything to be blood red roses, white every where and touches of black. Something simple, but undeniably elegant. The colors would work perfectly for Jasper too. They weren't too showy. They were perfect and would suit us wonderfully. He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head every once in a while. It was making me rethink my choices. I was so sure that he would have liked it. "Bella, I can feel your indecision. Empath remember?" He took the camera out of my hands and started looking through the pictures again. After he had looked at all of them again he sat it down and took my hands in his. "Isabella, I think that what you have picked is wonderful. I love the colors and I love your ideas. They are so great it makes me think that you have been planning this for years." He tucked his finger under my chin so that I was looking at him. "Could it possibly be that you are excited to marry me? You, Isabella Marie Swan are actually happy about the prospect of marriage?" I laughed and thought back to how I had always felt about marriage. I shook the memories away and beamed up at him. "Jasper, I would marry you a thousand times over as long as I get to keep you forever!"

They came back with the movies and we all settled into the living room in our suite. I curled up into Jasper and rubbed my cheek against his shirt. His rich scent flooded my nose and I was content. Emmett popped in Wicker Park. It had been one of my favorites. We watched Josh Hartnett try to find the woman that he had loved for so long, only to be disappointed time and time again. She was always just out of his reach. Then there was the woman who had loved him unconditionally. She would have done anything to be with him and she did. She did horrible things, things that were so out of character for her, but she did them anyway. Just to be with him. In the end she had admitted what she had done and he had found the woman that he had been searching for. I pulled Jasper's arms around me tighter as the movie ended. Rosalie stood up and put in the next one. Eternal Sunshine for the Spotless Mind. I loved the movie, but Jasper hated it. We watched in silence, each of us understanding and interpreting the movie in our own way. I knew the pain that the characters were feeling because I had been there once. I had wished for so many years that someone could erase my memories of Edward, but it was impossible. The pain was so engraved in me that nothing had even lessened the pain he had inflicted until I feel for Jasper. However, during my time with him I had leaned that it was better to have the memories because without them I would be different. So, I accepted the pain that I had felt because what I had actually gotten out of life was so much better. When the dvd started going through the credits Rose and Emmett said goodnight to us and went to their own room. We laid down in our bed and pulled the covers high over us.

I couldn't stop thinking about the movies we had watched. It had put my mind back on the thoughts of Edward and what he had said to me before we left. It was so unlike him. He was always kind, even when something was wrong. There was no mistaking his tone of voice or the looks he had given me. The only thing I wasn't sure about was whether he hated me or my choices. I tried to push the thoughts away, but I couldn't. Jasper must have sensed the change in my emotions because he started rubbing his palm up and down my arm. He didn't ask what was bothering me. I was glad, because I didn't want him to know that I was afraid of his brother.

We spent the next few days shopping for things for the wedding. Emmett was getting tired of London so he tried to talk us into going to Ireland. We knew that we should start making plans to go home, but the idea was so appealing. We packed up our suitcases and got ready to leave. Jasper was going though the bags of stuff that we had purchased over the last few days. He held up some very revealing lingerie. "Bella, I didn't know you were interested in this stuff?" I laughed and swatted the scanty red bra set out of his hands. "Keep dreaming Jazz. That stuff is for Alice. I was embarrassed enough just having to go into the store to buy it for her. I'm pretty positive that if I could have blushed I would have." I pulled out a box and put the items in it. I wrote out a short note and placed it on top. Jasper handed me the tape I sealed it up. I addressed the box to my pixie sister and called down to the front desk. They assured me that it would be sent out immediately. We pulled on our coats and left the room, eager for the next leg of our trip.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but you will have another one tomorrow. I just really wanted to give you something!! Thanks again!! Oh, and I promise to not put in too many authors notes in the next chapter. I just really wanted to let you all know what was going on!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 11

We took the British Airways flight from London to Ireland. It was a short flight, about an hour. We rented a car and went to check into our hotel. We drove to County Limerick and admired the scenery around us. Somehow Rosalie was able to get us a reservation at the exclusive Adare Manor. The staff greeted us warmly and called us each by name. We were shown to our rooms. They were the Dunraven staterooms. The luxury astonished me. I couldn't imagine what the Presidential Suite must look like. The phone rang and interrupted what was probably me standing in the middle of the room with my mouth hanging open. I picked up the phone already knowing who it was. "Hello?" Rosalie's light airy voice came through the receiver. "Hey Rose. How do you like your room?" I heard her sigh. "Well, it's not the Presidential, but it's OK." I laughed. The Cullen's loved to have the best of everything. "So, my sweet little sis, we were wondering if you guys wanted to drive over and see the Cliffs of Moher?" I had seen pictures of the cliffs, but had never been there. I knew Jasper would love it, so we agreed to meet down at the car in a half an hour.

I searched through my bags and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long tan sweater. I sat out jeans and turtleneck for Jasper. I sat down on the bed and put on my new furry boots tucking the bottom of my pants inside. Even though I couldn't feel the temperatures, it felt good to look outside at the gently falling snow and to be all bundled up. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair out when Jasper stepped out of the shower. The beauty of his body still amazed me. His skin stretched taunt over his lean muscles and he had a towel slung low around his hips. He looked utterly delicious. I walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. I leaned into him and put my palms on his bare chest. Small droplets of water were still cascading down his bare skin. I licked one off. It tasted like him. He seemed surprised at my forwardness, but he seemed to like it. I wound my fingers into his honey hair and pulled his lips down to mine for the kiss they were craving. I explored his mouth with my tongue. I didn't have any shyness with him anymore. He pulled me closer to him and moved his mouth from mine and planted butterfly kisses on my face. "I hate to cut this short my Bella, but if you want to see these cliffs we better stop." A small smile played across his lips. I poked my lips out in what would hopefully look seductive. I suddenly felt very mischievous so I reached up to meld our lips together one more time. He was so into the kiss that he didn't even feel me reach down and undo his towel. I pulled it easily away from his body and looked up at him. His eyes held confusion as to how he was suddenly naked without him knowing about it. I backed up a few steps from him and wound the towel up and then shot it at him. The snap that it made against his skin made me laugh. I watched him pick it up and then start after me. I shrieked and ran out of the bathroom. I didn't get very far before he caught up with me. "You think that's funny? You think that I would let you get a way with something like that?" I was starting to get breathless from struggling against him. He pushed me down onto the bed with a devious look in his eye. His eyes smoldered into mine. I was completely lost in him. As he was leaning in there was a knock at the door. Jasper growled, obviously hoping that whoever it was would get lost. Emmett's voice sounded through the other side. "Ewww... I know what you are trying to do in there. We need to leave. Rose is getting impatient." I heard his footsteps turn to walk away but they stopped and came back to the door. "Jasper, that's my sister that you are in their with. I don't like the feelings that you are projecting as us right now. I almost feel like I should kiss her. So, KNOCK IT OFF!" I giggled and sat up. Jasper grinned at me. "We will finish this later my love."

We drove to the cliffs and parked. I could hear the sound of the waves pounding against the stone before I even got out of the car. We walked along the edge and we were able to see for miles. We sat down near the edge and watched the waves turn white at the tips before they crashed into the 300 million year old cliffs. The height that we were at seemed destructive and dangerous, but it so beautiful and serene. The mist rose up from the edge of the cliff and enveloped us in a dream like cocoon, where it was just us My thoughts were interrupted as we saw a hug flock of ravens taking sanctuary in the crevices in the stone. I looked over and saw Emmett climbing down the steep cliff side to try to get a better look at all the different species of birds. My eyes made contact with Rosalie's as she rolled her eyes towards her husband. Her voice echoed her fury across the vast ridge. "Emmett Cullen! Get your ass back up here." His booming laughter reached my ears as I saw him emerge. "Come on Rosie! Your only mad that I thought to go down there first." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. The next thing I knew she flung him off of the side. Jasper and I ran over to her and looked down into the ocean. I looked at her, shocked by her coarse action. "Rosalie Lillian! Why would you do that to your husband?" She just laughed and tilted her head to the side, feigning innocence. "Well, he annoyed me. It's really not a big deal, because he can't get hurt. Remember?" I looked down again and remembered that these cliffs had been in a movie, and the only way to get up them was with a rope. The surface was almost one hundred percent flat. There were barely any footholds at all. Emmett appeared a minute later with a huge smile on his face. "Wow! That was incredible! Jazz, you have to try it! It's so exhilarating." He gushed his enthusiasm. I shot Jasper a dark look, daring him to try it. He laughed and shook his head no. Emmett's face fell. He knew that neither Rose or I would do it, and with Jasper saying no it was his last shot. He perked up as a thought came to him. He walked over to me slowly and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, Bell. My favorite sister. If you will jump with me, I will donate, from my own funds the sum of one million dollars to your hospital." I felt a wave of confidence wash over me, courtesy of Jasper. I stepped out from Emmett's muscular arm and ran towards the cliff.

I felt only air as I fell. I also felt freedom. I remembered when I was human and I jumped off the cliffs in La Push. That was nothing like this. I wasn't afraid and I wasn't chasing anything. This was for sheer joy. I hit the water with barely a splash. It was icy cold. I swam up to the surface and saw Emmett in the water next to me. "God, that was so cool. Did you enjoy it Bells?" I smiled. "I truly did enjoy it. Thank you for pushing me to do it with you. Now, when you make at the check don't forget to sign it or put the date on it." His mouth fell open. "You're serious? After as much fun as we had, you still want me to pay up?" I laughed at his expression. "Well, yeah. That was the reason I did it. That money is for a good cause. Plus, you don't want me to tell Carlisle that you promised and then you aren't going to pony up do you?" He seemed to think for a moment on what would hurt him more, the money gone, or Carlisle's furious face. He obviously decided that losing the money was a better option. Carlisle was one of the most amazing and even tempered people on the planet, but when he was mad you didn't want to be in his way.

We made our way up the cliff. It wasn't very hard with our vampire abilities. I was able to find the smallest things to grab onto, and with the speed I was able to move away from it onto the next one before it broke off and crumbled into the pounding sea below us. Jasper's hand was stretched out towards me as I neared the top. I grabbed it and allowed him to pull me up. I stumbled on a rock and fell into him. He just laughed and whispered into my ear. "Silly Bella!"

We decided to leave not much longer after that. My clothes had dried, but now they were kinda stiff. I was glad to get into the warm interior of the car. The vibration of the car as we were driving would have been enough to put me to sleep if I was human. I looked out at the lush green landscape and was completely in love with this country. Everything about it held me in fascination. There was the endless sea's of green grass, beautiful rolling hills, steep mountains, and tiny fairy rings dotting the landscape. We passed the ruins of a castle and I felt something run through me. "Stop the car." I yelled to Emmett. Jasper look at me clearly feeling my confusion. "Bella, what is it?" I didn't have an answer for him so I just got out of the car and ran up to the crumbling walls of the structure. I heard him run behind me to catch up. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Bella, what is it?" He asked again. I looked up at the castle and knew that I had to have it. "Jasper, we have to buy this." I could tell he thought I was crazy. "Why do we need to buy this? It's falling apart!" I took a breath and tried to explain to him. "I don't know why we have to have it, but we do. I feel it! Please?" I pleaded with him. "I don't know why, but for some reason something is telling me that this place will be important." He looked at me and pulled me into his arms. "Sure Bella. We will go tomorrow to the county and see if we can get it." I relaxed in his embrace and just stared at the once massive fortification. I had to have it. This place was going to play a large part in my future. I didn't know what part, but I knew it would be something. I felt a wave of terror run through me. We turned away and got back into the car. Jasper apologized to our siblings. He smiled. "I guess we are getting a castle."

We went the next day to the county offices or whatever they were called and inquired about the property. The woman that we spoke with said that we could purchase it if we intended on restoring it. We agreed quickly and left with the deed in our hands. I made Jasper go to the local library so that I could research it. The name it had been given was Leamaneh Castle. It was built in 1480 by one of the last kings of Ireland. It was turned over to King Henry VIII in 1548. The manor part of the house was built a hundred years later in 1648. The castle became ruins at the end of the eighteenth century and had been left to the county. I knew it would be a lot of work, but I was sure that it would be worth it.

We meet Rosalie and Emmett at the property and began going over what would need to be done to restore it to its former glory. The stone needed patched and completely rebuilt in some places. There was no roof, so that would have to be done soon. The mullioned windows would need to be replace, as well as the stair cases. There was barely anything left of the flooring, so we made plans for marble and wood. We went outside to survey the property. Rose sat down behind the house and pulled out a sketch pad. "Bella, I really think that you need some nice gardens. Do you mind if I?" Her voice trailed off as she motioned to her pad of paper. I nodded my head at her. "Sure! We want a maze!" She turned her attention to her pencil and concentrated on making a rough drawing. I went over to Jasper and Emmett. They were looking up at the non existent ceiling. "What are the two of you doing?" They both looked at me in surprise. They were quick to answer telling me that they weren't looking at anything and they weren't planning anything. I squinted my eyes at them. I knew that Jasper would tell me later. "Look Emmett, this is my new house! Whatever you are planning that is bad, you should stop now. We will not be adding anything crazy to the house, which I know you are thinking. No mini golf courses, or shooting ranges. No basketball courts or anything like that! Do you understand me?" I hoped that my voice sounded stern. He just laughed. It was obvious that he wasn't afraid of me.

The rest of the days that we were there flew by. I knew that we had to leave soon, but I wasn't looking forward to it. The closer it got to when we had to leave the more anxious I got. Edward had said that we were going to talk. Every time I thought about it, it made me feel sick. I couldn't forget the look in his eye or his tone of voice. I still hadn't told Jasper my concerns. I knew that Alice would see something if there was something going wrong with him. We boarded the plane and left to go home. To our family, to reality. At that thought a wave of fear shot through me, like I only had a little bit of time left to enjoy it all. That it was all going to disappear. I kissed Jasper and clutched onto his hand for dear life, praying that nothing would separate us.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 12

When the plane landed and we got off, we were not surprised to see the family there waiting. I had expected to see Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Will, but I was extremely surprised to see Edward. I heard a low growl come out of Jasper's chest when he saw that Edward was part of the welcoming party.

Esme rushed up to me and pulled me into her arms. "Oh Bella, Alice told me what you had in mind for the wedding. I think that it is going to be absolutely beautiful!"

Carlisle came up behind her and embraced his son, then kissed me on the cheek. "I hope you are ready for all the work waiting for you at the hospital." He smiled and moved onto his other children.

Alice and Will came up to us. She thanked me for the package I had mailed her. I could have blushed just thinking about it! Edward didn't say anything to us. He just hung back at the corner of the room and talked to no one.

We were out of the airport quickly and loading the baggage into the car when I pulled Alice towards me to whisper into her ear. "Alice, what is he doing here?"

She sighed and looked off, as if she was trying to read a sign in the distance. "Bella, I honestly don't know. I can't see him any more with my sight. I don't even get glimpse's of him. It's like he is blocking me or something." I was taken back by what she had said. Why was he invisible to her? She had never had a problem seeing him in the past. I got into the drivers seat and headed for home. We were going back to our house in New Hampshire.

I maneuvered the car smoothly into the driveway, and breathed a sigh of relief when the house came into view. I hated being away from home for long periods. Jasper and I were most comfortable there. We didn't have to hide, we were able to be completely ourselves. I leaned across the seat and kissed Jasper on his marble hard lips. He hadn't spoken much since we landed and I wandered what he was thinking about. I knew he felt my confusion when he shook his head. "We will talk about it when we get settled back in love."

We brought the bags in and started to sort through what needed to be washed and what was clean. I went downstairs while Jasper hopped in the shower and I tossed a load of laundry into the washer. I walked around the house straightening pictures and dusting here and there. The house wasn't messy, but after being gone for almost three weeks I figured that it could do with a light cleaning. I was sure that Esme was doing the same thing. She was brilliant at it, and was able to get the house clean in a matter of fifteen minutes. As where I couldn't accomplish that if I had all day.

I smiled as I heard the water shut off. Jasper came down a minute later in a pair of inky blue jeans, and a green sweater. I headed into the living room behind him so that we could talk. He sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him.

He looked deeply into my eyes as if he could read into my soul. "Bella, I'm not very comfortable with Edward being here. The emotions I felt coming off of him really bothered me. I can't put my finger on exactly what he is feeling, but it doesn't bode well for us. Plus, him still being here. I don't know. I'm usually so good at reading off of someones emotions, but I'm at a loss." He turned his attention to the coffee table, not looking at me. "I'm scared for you. I know that everything is... I know that you have moved on..." He looked at me again and his eyes held despair. I brought his hand to my lips.

"Jasper, you mean everything to me. Please don't worry about this. You have my heart, my whole heart. I gave it to you freely ten years ago, and I intend on you having it for the next thousand years or so." The corners of his mouth lifted up in a slight smile at my attempt at humor.

The washer timer buzzed loudly through our silent home. I switched it to the dryer and put another load in. When I had that accomplished I searched out Jasper. He was in the library reading the book I had gotten him on the civil war. I was going to join him on the leather sofa, but the door bell rang. I ran down the stairs to find Rosalie, Esme and Alice standing on the front porch. Each of them had their arms loaded with white garment bags. I rolled my eyes. This could not be good for me.

I opened the door and eyed them suspiciously. They raced after each other up to my bedroom and were back down and out to the car before I could even say hello. I saw them file in again their arms full of more bags. I went back up to the library where Jasper was now sitting with an amused look on his face. He grinned at me. "I will be up here. If it gets too bad just yell for me." I knew he wasn't going to help, so I gave in and stomped back down to my bedroom to face three women intent on torturing me.

Alice jumped up and started unzipping the bags. They were wedding gowns. My stomach plummeted even further. Esme handed me a slip and bra. I headed into the bathroom and put them on, knowing that I wasn't going to have a choice. I tried on every dress that Alice handed me. They were beautiful, but nothing was right about them. She sat in the corner muttering quietly to herself. I caught bits and pieces of it. "I always have such good taste." and "What was wrong with that one?" I laughed quietly. She turned and gave me a piercing glare.

"Sorry." She accepted my apology, but continued sitting in the chair with her arms crossed.

Esme started helping me into the gowns that she had brought. They were all so beautifully made. Each one was so delicate I was afraid of touching it. I smiled at her when we had tried on the last one.

"I'm sorry Esme, but as wonderful as they are..." I paused unsure how to continue. "It's just that I'm really clumsy and I don't think these will stand up through a day with me. I will have to change every twenty minutes because I will fall and get it dirty." She just patted my shoulder and helped me out of the dress.

Rose stood up and unzipped a bag. She was faster than Alice and Esme, knowing that I hated doing this. She pulled out the last bag she had and handed me a different slip. I put it on without question. She pulled the dress over my head. I felt it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I knew this was the dress I had to have. It was strapless white duchess satin. The bodice of the gown was sewn with an interesting pattern of lines and curves made up by tiny seed beads. The skirt flared out gracefully at my hips. I twisted around and looked over my shoulder to see the back. It was laced up with a thick white ribbon in the same material as the dress. Rose slipped a small chain of diamonds around my throat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I turned to look at her.

"Rose, this is the one. I know it." She smiled and pulled me into her arms.

"This was the gown I wore in my wedding right before I met you." She whispered quietly into my ear.

I was surprised. I was meant to wear this gown, just as much as she was meant to be my sister. I felt a lump form in my throat and clutched her to me even tighter. "I love you Rose." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I couldn't be happier for you." I admired myself once more in the mirror before she undid the laces and helped me step out of the dress.

Alice and Esme left a little bit later. I was afraid that they would be upset that I didn't choose one of their gowns. They weren't. Alice was talking Esme's ear off as they walked out the door. Rosalie was staying to catch me up on the things that had gone on with the rest of the family while we were gone. Apparently nothing had really happened. Will and Alice had driven his new car to California back to Alaska to test out it's speed. This didn't shock me. I knew as soon as he had the keys in his hands he would be flying down the road. Carlisle and Esme had worked, and Edward I guess had pretty much done nothing. I looked at Rose seeing her body tense when she said his name.

"I don't know what to make of him Bella. He isn't talking to anyone. He just kind of stares at us. It's kind of freaky. I mean he has always been odd, but this is different. Plus, I was shocked that he is staying. I mean, he hasn't stayed with us for this amount of time since he left." She scrunched up the side of her lip, obviously unsure if what she was saying was bothering me. It wasn't because I agreed with her.

"You don't think he will stay for the wedding do you Rose?"

She gazed down at her lap. "I honestly don't know Bella. He is making me nervous. I think that if it's OK with you Emmett and I are going to stay here. I want to keep an eye on you and Jasper. I don't want him being here to have any affect on the two of you." I nodded my agreement. She said that they would be over in the morning to move their stuff in.

When she left I turned around to find Jasper standing at the foot of the stairs. His eyes were darker. I knew that he needed to hunt.

"Would you like to go scare some bears with me darling?" He smiled and grasped my hand. We left the house and stepped out into the night.

We talked as we walked slowly into the trees. I told him what Rosalie had said about the family. He didn't comment. There was no need to. He was feeling the same thing as the rest of them. He pulled me close and pressed his lips into my hair.

"I don't want you near him Bella." I shook my head in agreement. I realized that I had forgotten to tell him the other things as well.

"So, I found my dress." Disbelief cover his face. I elbowed him in the stomach. "It's not funny. I'm happy to be marrying you. Anyway, it was Rosalie's dress. I won't tell you which one, but lets just say you will probably pass out when you see me." He laughed knowing that he wouldn't. "Oh, I also forgot to tell you that Rose and Emmett will be moving in with us until Edward leaves."

I heard him sigh. "You know, we never get enough time for just us. I mean we just got back from three weeks with them. You would think that they would go to one of the other houses."

I laughed. "Well, I guess that Emmett likes our television better." I didn't know if it was true, but I figured it was.

We reached the tree line and speed off following the delicious scent that hit our noses. We didn't have to run far because our pray was relatively close.

I loved watching him hunt. He was fast, dangerous and lethal. The way he moved amazed me. Our path finally came across the herd of deer we had been hunting. We made quick work of the deer. Each of us draining four of them. I uprooted trees and quickly disposed the carcasses. He did the same and then walked over to me. I had gotten much better at hunting. I never dripped blood and I never got dirty. He smiled seductively at me and his eyes blazed.

"You have no idea how appealing you are to me when you hunt." He had told me this a hundred times, but I never got tired of hearing how much he desired me.

I crushed myself to him and melted my mouth into his. The kiss turned passionate immediately as our mouths explored each other. When he started to pull my shirt off of me I felt something. Someone was watching us. I pulled my face away from his and started scanning the trees around us. At first I didn't see anything but when I took a second glance at our surroundings I saw him.

Edward was watching us. He wasn't moving. He was just staring. His eyes burned a bright yellow in the night. I saw his mouth twist into a sneer. I screamed as the darkness engulfed me once again.

A/N: OK sorry for the shorter chapter. I just really wanted to get to the point. Things are going to start picking up I promise! Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them. They make me want to keep going with the story!! I hope everyone had a great weekend. I will probably get the next chapter up in the next few days!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_Sorry to put in a note, but someone asked me a question and I couldn't reply back. The question is Why is Edward evil? _

_Edward is kind of sinister now because that was how I pictured him coming back into the story. I think that he is consumed with jealously and it has taken away all of his reason. I can't say anymore because I don't want to give anything away. _

_Onto another topic. The characters in this story are at times out of character. I am obviously not Stephenie Meyer, so I can't write the characters the same way she does. Also, I may see the characters from a different perspective than you. If you have any questions about it please private message me and I will gladly tell you my views or answer any questions that you may have. I hope you are all enjoying to enjoy the story and will continue to read it as well as review! _

Chapter 13

I felt the air whooshing past me and everything was a blur. Cold arms held me tightly, but I didn't feel safe. I was having a hard time focusing on my surroundings. I closed my eyes again, afraid to see who was holding me. I heard footsteps approaching me quickly. I turned my head up as I was let down to the ground gently. I finally looked at the person next to me and my knees went weak with relief when I saw that it was Jasper. I fell to the ground clutching him to me.

"Jasper, what was he doing? Why is he here?" My voice broke under my emotions.

He held me close to him as the rest of our family made their way towards us. Rosalie sat down beside me and pulled me into her arms. Jasper stood up and singled out Alice and Carlisle.

"What is going on here? Carlisle, why can Alice not see him?"

Alice hung her head low unable to answer him because she didn't know. Carlisle was the one to speak first.

"Jasper, Edward is not the same person that we have known. He is mad. He has had all of this time alone to think. He has been thinking of her non stop for over thirty years. His mind is not the same as it was." He lowered his voice. "He is no longer your brother, he is no longer my son. We do not know this new Edward."

He obviously didn't like his theory. "I don't care about him being insane. I want to know why we can't see him. I want to know if he is dangerous to Bella."

Rose pulled me up to stand in the middle of our family. "It doesn't matter if we can't see him. He is crazy, he is dangerous!" She was shaking from anger. I knew that she needed to calm down. "He needs to leave. If no one else will do anything about him, I will do it myself!"

I calmed myself down enough that I was able to talk. "Please everyone. Let's just take a minute." I could feel my hysteria start to bubble to the surface again. "We will ask him to leave, or we will get in touch with the Volturi and they will make him leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement. We went into the house silently as a group. We would be staying together until Edward came back. Emmett and Rose sat quietly on the floor. Her eyes glittered dangerously in the low lighting of the living room. She loved our family and would do anything to keep us together. Carlisle was sitting on the sofa rubbing small circles on Esme's back. Her body was wracked with dry sobs. Alice was staring off obviously trying to get a glimpse of our futures. I could tell she wasn't having much luck. She gave up and turned to the comfort Will was offering. Jasper and I just sat there holding hands. There was no need to say anything.

The door creaked open slowly. Jasper was crouched in front of me instantly. Edward walked into the room as if he owned it. He spoke slowly. Each word soaked in venom.

"Is everyone having a nice evening? I sure am."

I saw the sneer take over his face again. Carlisle had been right. The years away had damaged him. His eyes locked with mine and I felt fear rush over me. Jasper growled at him and he laughed.

"You think you scare me Jasper? I suggest that you step away from her. She is mine! She always has been and always will. My venom flows through her veins! It marks her as mine!"

Carlisle and Emmett stood up in front of Jasper and I. Carlisle's commanding voice attempted to take control of the situation.

"Edward this has gone far enough. I know that you are hurt, but Bella has done nothing wrong! She has moved on. Exactly how you wanted her to." He stepped forward with Emmett following. Edward backed down slightly. "It is time for you to leave!"

Edward rushed forward so quickly no one was able to stop him. He had always been the fastest in the family. I tried to back away from him, but it was like I was paralyzed. He grabbed my arm roughly and whispered into my ear.

"You belong to me Bella. I will be back for you, and there will be nothing any of them can do."

His words trailed behind him like a ghost before he vanished quickly from the room. I sank to my knees. The voices of my family rang loudly in my ear. They were shouting and panicked. Jasper pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. He raced up the stairs and sat me down on the bed. Esme came in a second later and pulled out our suitcases. She started throwing clothing in not caring if it was neat or not. I shook out of my stupor.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored me and continued packing. Jasper knelt down in front of me and clasped my hands into his. He was shaking. I couldn't be sure if it was because he was angry or afraid.

"We are leaving Bella. All of us! We have to get out of here and away from him!"

My emotions were drowning me. Heaving sobs broke free from my chest. "Jasper, I'm afraid."

Esme took control of the situation. She walked over to us. I had never seen her try to be stern with any of us. "Bella, that is enough! Pull yourself together. We are leaving because we don't want anyone to get hurt. It will be better for us to be safely away from him. I can't tell you where we are going because he is still here. Not in the house, but around in the woods. He can read where we are going to go, so we honestly have no clue. Alice is blind to him. We don't know what he is thinking or what he is planning."

She looked at Jasper and picked up the bags. I heard her steps race down the hall and then the trunk of a car slam. He grabbed my hand and we flew down the steps together. We didn't even bother locking the door. Carlisle's Mercedes skidded across the gravel as he pulled in behind us. He got out and looked at his wife.

"Are we ready?"

She nodded her head and got into the car next to him. I saw Alice and Will in the backseat. She had her head buried in his chest. Rosalie and Emmett were running up the driveway with a few bags in their hands. Jasper threw them in the back and they got in, Emmett taking the drivers seat and Jasper in the passenger. Rose and I got in the back. We got behind the Mercedes and sped down the driveway.

We made it to New York in three hours. Emmett never took his foot off the gas petal. The car glided swiftly in and out of traffic following the black car in front of us. Rose had tried convincing me that he would have a hard time finding us in a population that size. I tried to relax as she changed the topic to the wedding. It calmed me thinking about becoming Jasper's wife. I doubted now that it would happen, but I was trying to hope.

We pulled up in front of our town house in the city. We rushed into the house leaving the baggage in the cars. Carlisle motioned for all of us to follow him into the dining room. He was trying to form a plan I could tell. We were silent as we waited for him to speak.

"Jasper, how much longer until the house in Ireland is habitable?"

Jasper had placed the orders for what we would need. They were supposed to begin work as soon as the supplies were in. "The house could be done in a few days if it was us doing the work. The materials should be in within the next few days." Carlisle nodded and turned his head to Alice.

"You seem to know him best. I know that you can't see him, but where do you think he will look for her first?"

She paused. Her mind raced through all the places he would probably look. "He has probably lost our trail. In my opinion he will go to Alaska first. He knows that we are comfortable there especially having Tanya's clan so close for the extra protection. After that I don't know. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I don't understand why I can't see him. His mind is blocking me." She hung her head low again and apologized to me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I stood up and went to stand by the window. The lights in the city blazed. People were still walking about laughing and shopping. Barely having a care. It seemed odd to me that the rest of the world was progressing while we were put on pause. I sighed. I had caused this family so much pain and I would continue to do so. I turned my attention back to them.

"We are going to split up." Their faces showed the shock they were feeling. Except for Jasper. He was livid. He kept his silence as he waited for me to finish.

"Emmett, Jasper and Will." I looked at them to make sure they were paying attention. "The three of you will go to Scotland and finish the castle. It will be a safe place for us. Edward probably doesn't know that we own it." Jasper stood up to speak. I held my hand out to quiet him until I was done.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"We need to find out why we can't see him. You will go to Italy. Talk to Aro and get his theory. He may be able to give us some insight into how Edward is thinking. He is the only one to actually see Edward's mind. You will be safe. The Volturi will protect you." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

I turned lastly to my two sisters. "Alice, I need you with me because you can see everyone. With your vision it will be easier for us to keep in touch without Edward catching onto us." She smiled slowly at me, but I could still see the guilt in her eyes. "Plus, I need the two of you to help me get this wedding off the ground. I will not be pushed into terror. I intend on getting married within the next month or so before the snow is gone."

Everyone left the room to start making arrangements. Jasper pulled me into our room and just stared at me.

"I don't like this Bella!" His eyes smoldered into mine.

I tried to soothe him by rubbing his arm. It wasn't working.

"This is the best plan. Trust me Jasper. Please?" My eyes were pleading with him.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He paced along the wall for a few minutes before he was able to control himself. "What if you get hurt? What will I do without you? Our family will never recover if you are not a part of it. How can you ask me to leave you?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "We will be together. This is just temporary. Finish our house for me. If we are ever separated I will know that that is home. I will always be able to find it, and in finding it I will find you. We are meant for one another."

I couldn't believe the conversation had taken this turn. Deep down I knew that times were going to start getting hard for us, but I knew this was the right way. I pulled myself from his embrace.

"We need to coordinate with the rest of the family."

I ran into the living room to see everyone standing there. Carlisle handed us each a small unrecognizable silver cell phone.

"These lines are completely untraceable. I have programmed each of us into the phones. So you have all the numbers you need."

He gave us all a thin black credit card next. I looked down at the name on mine. Elizabeth Marshall. I giggled and handed my card to Rose. She laughed.

"You sooo do not seem like an Elizabeth. Maybe you should take mine." I glanced down at her card. Sophia Buttram. A giggle escaped from my lips.

"Yeah right. I will stick with being Elizabeth." I pulled the switched cards back with her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Carlisle cleared his throat trying to get out attention. "OK ladies. Back to work."

He made sure that we all had identification and passports. "We will be taking new cars. It's good that we came to here because we have a few in the garages. Esme and I will be taking the Jag to the airport. He pointed to the boys. "You three take the Navigator." They nodded.

He turned to us next. "You will not stay in any city for more than a day. Get the things you need and move around quickly. Don't give him a chance to pick up your scent. Buy new clothing at every opportunity you get. It may help confuse the smell." He hugged all of his children and went to get the car out of the nearby garage. Esme kissed me on the cheek.

"Be safe darling."

I kissed her back and watched her run out the door to the waiting car. The next good byes were going to be difficult. Once we found our mates it was hard for us to be away from them. I watched as Will took Alice tenderly into his arms. They gazed into each other's eyes. They didn't speak for a few minutes. They were just absorbing each other. She pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

"I will be seeing you."

Emmett and Rose were clutching onto each other roughly. His large hands were buried in her golden hair as he pulled her close to taste everything her mouth offered. He broke off the kiss and grinned at her.

"We will finish this in a few days Rosie! Don't forget that you owe me."

I saw her smile shyly. I could only imagine what she was thinking. Her eyebrow raised a second later.

"Don't you dare do anything to that house that Bella won't approve of!" He laughed and pulled her towards him once again.

I looked up at Jasper one more time before he was going to leave. I pressed myself into him and touched my lips to his. I refused to say goodbye to him. I inhaled his rich scent committing it to my memory. My fingertips drew an image of his face in my mind as I touched him. I would love him forever regardless of what may happen. I pulled away from him not able to stand the torture anymore. He turned to the door and threw me an aching smile.

I ran up to him and kissed him again.

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 14

There wasn't a moment spent wastefully while the family was gone. It had been a week since we split up. Jasper was getting closer to finishing the house with the help of Emmett and Will. They worked day and night and had the floors rebuilt as well as the roof. They had patched up the stone that needed to be replaced and were getting ready to put in the new windows. Every time I saw something that I thought would look great in the house I bought it and shipped it to him under the new name.

Carlisle hadn't been able to figure out much from the Volturi except that blocking yourself was possible. Aro gave us his sympathy and said that we were free to join them there and fall under their protection. None of us were really happy with that choice, but if it came down to it we would go. So, for the time being Carlisle and Esme were catching up with the leaders of the vampire world trying to figure out anything that could help us.

Alice, Rose and I tried to be cheerful as we threw ourselves into wedding mode. I knew that it was a silly thing to do, plan a wedding, when we were under threat. I had to do something to keep my mind busy. Plus there was no way that I could bring danger towards Jasper. I loved him too much to see anything happen to him. It was better that he was away from me.

We stayed in New York City for a day and a half. I ordered my cake and we made arrangements for it to be flown to Ireland on a private jet. I wasn't worried that anything would happen to it because Alice threatened the woman with her life if anything happened to it. It seemed odd to have a wedding cake when we were a family of vampires, but I intended on inviting the doctors that Carlisle and I worked with at the hospital.

Next we flew to San Fransisco. We made the choice to go there because it would be raining the entire time we were there. I picked out flowers for myself, Alice, Rose and Esme. For myself I ordered a bouquet of blood red roses. In between the roses were white stephanotis flowers with a black jewel inserted in the center of them. For Rosalie and Alice I choose a simple bouquet of red roses. For Esme, my mother I ordered a pin corsage. It looked a bit like my bouquet, but on a much smaller size. Alice took care of ordering the flowers for the men. I wanted Carlisle to give me away since my father had died several years past. I knew that Emmett was going to be Jasper's best man and Will would be his other groomsmen. They were to be delivered the day before the wedding.

We had set the date for February 23. We ordered the invitations on the next stop which was Washington D.C. I had fallen in love with the black damask pattern and wanted the same design on the wedding invitations. Alice had luckily brought along a guest list as well as all the addresses. We were sending invitations to the doctors and their wives from the hospital, the Volturi would also be getting them. We were not going to send one to Tanya's clan because we were afraid that Edward may see it and find out where we were hiding. They wouldn't need much time to prepare since they had homes much like we did spread across the world. We would call them a day or so before so that there wouldn't be a chance of a slip up.

The days were fine because we were so busy going from place to place. My mind was pretty much filled with Alice and Rose's happy chatter. I knew that they wanted to be with their mates, but until it was safe enough for us all to be together being apart was the best option we had. The nights on the other hand were sheer torture. We only had so much to talk about before we all just sat in the living room of the suite we occupied and just stared off. Jasper's blond hair and infectious smile were constantly before my eyes.

We finally flew to Paris to pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Alice was ecstatic, because there was nothing she liked more than shopping for herself. We went into all of the shops except for Chanel. We were saving that for last. Rose had found a few dresses that she liked, but wasn't really impressed until we were able to see the haute couture line. Her and Alice found their dress the second it came out. It was a deep black silk with an old Hollywood cut to it. I handed over my card to pay for the gowns. The clerk told me that they would be ready to pick up in a week. I gave her the address and told her to ship the gowns and that any fitting would be taken care of by us. She gave me a look like I was crazy. Rosalie stepped up behind me. No one could question her.

"Is there a problem?" She smiled and her razor sharp teeth gleamed in the lighting.

The girl stuttered and shook her head no. I signed the receipt and we walked out the door. We laughed about how the girl looked when Rose stood up to her. It wasn't general practice for people to order insanely priced gowns and then have the alterations done themselves. The doormen opened the door to our hotel for us. As soon as we stepped in our noses were hit with the scent of another vampire. Our heads jerked up at the same time trying to trace the origin of the smell. We searched the hotel, but couldn't it find it. There was no denying it. Edward was in Paris. We left the luggage in the room. Not wanting to add the smell of it to us.

I ran as fast as I could with Rosalie and Alice following me. We came upon a couple getting out of a limousine. I ran up to the driver as he was assisting the elderly couple out of the back. I spoke so fast I wasn't sure if he would understand me.

"Please get them inside. I will give you as much money as you require to get my sisters and I as far away from France as you can." He nodded his acceptance and held the door for the three of us to get in. I hoped that by getting into the car he wouldn't be able to trace us since we would be inside of it.

The driver drove as fast as he could get the engine to go. My sister's had terror written across their faces. I was sure that mine mirrored theirs exactly. How had he found us? Did we slip up somewhere? I pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella!" His voice sounded over the receiver.

"He found us Jasper! We were in Paris. He was waiting for us at the hotel." My words flew in together as hysteria overtook us. I had never thought that I would have anything to fear from Edward. He had always been so kind and thoughtful. It was ironic that now I was fleeing from him and not some other monster intent on my destruction.

I heard Jasper call my repeat my name as I was lost in thought. I snapped out of it.

"Where should we go?" I asked him quietly.

I heard Emmett and Will's voice get louder in the background, demanding to know what was going on. He quieted them down instantly.

"Bella, take Alice and Rose and bring the three of you to castle. Take as many flights as you can and drive as much as you can. We need to confuse him. Don't let him near enough to find out where you are going to end up." He waited for me to answer.

"I will! I promise. I will see you soon." My voice broke as I was about to hang up the phone.

His voice soothed me once again. "I love you Bella Swan and you will make it here to me! Do you understand? Keep yourself safe. Keep Alice and Rose close. You have to depend on each other. I love you."

I repeated his words to myself over and over for the following hours. It took us five hours to get from Paris to Frankfurt, Germany. Alice gave the driver as much cash as she had and we got out of the car. We went straight to the ticketing counter and bought tickets to Milan. Rose pulled out a different card and paid for our tickets. We boarded the plane less than an hour later.

I was exhausted in my seat. This was draining me. My sister's looked to be in pretty much the same condition. We were all scared and we were afraid that he would catch up to us. I leaned back in the seat eager for us to land and go to our next destination.

We took flights after that to London, one to Portugal, one to Turkey, one to Finland, one to Scotland and finally we took our flight to Ireland. When the plane touched the ground we got off as soon as we possibly could without harming anyone. Since Alice was so good at theft we decided to let her go find us a car. We were waiting on the curb when a sleek black Audi pulled up in front of us. We didn't waste any time jumping in. Time was of the essence. The longer we stayed in one spot the easier it would be for him to find us. We made it to the castle in record time.

I was amazed when I saw the transformation. It didn't even look the same. It still looked old, but that was why I bought it. We raced up to the door and walked in to see the men we loved waiting for us. I ran into Jasper's outstretched arms and sobbed. I needed him, all of him. I promised that I would never hold back from him again. I couldn't get close enough to him as much as I was trying. He apparently felt the same way. He pulled my lips to his in a melting kiss. I buried my fingers in his rich hair greedily. We broke apart trying to catch our breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett pull Rose up the stairs saying something about promises. I giggled and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in over a week.

We escaped while we could up to our room. He led the way. I couldn't believe how much work they had finished on the house. There were priceless paintings lining the walls and century old tapestries displayed ever fifteen feet or so. I asked him how he was able to get them all.

"I called the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire. They have some of the finest art and textiles from the 16th and 17th centuries. It was a lot of expense, but worth every penny. Do you like it?"

I was speechless at the history around me. I smiled and kissed the palm of his hand. He opened the door to our room. I was completely breathless. There was a large sitting room with beautiful chairs covered in brilliant silks. The walls were a paneled in pale blue silk and at the western edge of the room was a large wooden four poster bed. I pulled him closer and fell back with him onto the bed. He rubbed his hands deliciously down my arms. I could feel the passion building in me as he pulled of my shirt. He pressed feather like kisses all over my torso and stomach. I made quick work of his clothing not caring where it went or if it tore. Our kisses came quicker and rougher. I felt him enter me and I gasped. This was not gentle. This was a fierce need to be together. It was primal and rough. I glorified in the feel of his weight above me. I screamed as he touched the most sensitive part of me. I was falling apart and drowning in the depths of passion he was bringing me to. He thrust faster until he couldn't handle it anymore. My name was on his lips as he kissed me deeply once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. We have been so busy lately with vacations and we have all been sick. So, if it's not up to par I'm sorry. I will be wrapping the story up in the next few chapters. Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updates.

Chapter 15

Jasper and I were in one of the bedrooms discussing a color scheme and furnishings when we heard a car pull into the drive. Knowing it would be Carlisle and Esme I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and decided to wash my face. When that was done I proceeded to brush my hair and try and pull it up so that it wasn't just hanging there limp.

I raced down the stairs to stand next to Jasper and welcome our parents into our home. Alice, Emmett, Rose and Will filtered in a few seconds later. I looked around at the work that we had done. Carlisle would love this house I was sure of it.

I heard their steps lightly coming up to the door. I listened closer. Something was off. There was another set of footsteps that didn't belong to Esme or Carlisle. A familiar scent hit my nose as Jasper opened the door.

Demetri stood quietly behind Carlisle. His eyes alert and his nose in the air, obviously trying to find something, or someone. Jasper stood in front of me to show our family and guest in.

"Welcome to Leamaneh Castle." I heard the pride in his voice and it made me smile.

Esme turned around slowly. It was clearly obvious that she liked it when her face lit up in a brilliant smile. I motioned for all of us to join together in the dining room so we could discuss what we were going to do next.

Carlisle stood at the head of the table out of habit while he waited for the rest of us to sit down. It was a good thing that we got an extra large table because other wise we wouldn't have all fit. He cleared his voice and started filling us in on what had gone on in Volterra.

"We were welcomed kindly by a small guard when we arrived. Aro and I discussed at length what could have prompted Edward to behave this way. We came to the same conclusions. Edward is not the same man he was. His guilt and his regret have eaten away at him and has made him delusional. We will never know the man he was again."

I noticed Esme look down at the tablecloth and start to trace the design on it with her fingers. She paused and her head fell forward as her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. I got up from my seat and went to stand next to her. I put my arms around her and held onto her as tightly as I could.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I wish I could change things."

She looked up at me and kissed my forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive. You are not to blame for Edward's actions."

She seemed to quiet down a bit, so Carlisle continued.

"As you all know this is Demetri. He is a tracker. He offered to come stay with us until this... passes." His eyes looked to the ground and we all knew what he meant. This wouldn't be over until Edward was dead. I looked around at the faces of my family. There was no shock, only calm acceptance. I put a smile on my face and did the only thing I could think of at the time.

"Demetri, thank you for offering your time and your talent to us. I'm sorry that the house is not completed, but I would love to show you to the room where you will be staying." He nodded at me and followed me up the stairs.

I showed him to a large room in the east wing of the castle. All of the bedrooms pretty much had the same layout. The room with the bed, an en suite bathroom, a large walk in closet and a small sitting room. I smiled at him.

"If there is anything you need please let Jasper or myself know." He didn't say anything, he just nodded again. I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way back down to the dining room. When I walked in the only people in there were Esme, Alice and Rose. They were whispering quietly to themselves. They looked up when I walked in and stopped their hushed words.

"Where did the guys go?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't notice I was trying to hear what they were saying.

"They went out to bring in the security systems." Rosalie told me as she looked out the window.

I walked out the door and saw for myself the guys unloading a truck with rolled metal sheets. I was joined a few minutes later by Esme. We sat down on the lawn and watched Jasper get out a ladder. They had the system hooked up in a matter of minutes. It was obvious they had installed these before since they weren't having a problem doing it. With Emmett helping put things together they was always a delay because he was too excited to get it done rather than read the instructions properly.

We went back into the house when they were done and Carlisle was showing me how to use it. I was already familiar with it, because it was the same one that was on the house in Forks. The metal shutters would roll down over the windows, sealing out in all the light and noise that was in the house. It seemed silly to me that we would have them. We weren't afraid of the beings that couldn't get through the shutters. We were frightened by the ones that could. Edward would have no problem ripping them off the house. The only purpose that they could serve was to hold him off a bit longer. I thanked Carlisle none the less for their generosity. He smiled down at me, but didn't say anything.

I decided to give the family some space. All of our problems were because of me. We were running from someone we all loved and cared for. There were no easy outcomes for our situation. The only thing that would make us safe again was if Edward was removed from our lives permanently. I shuddered thinking of the pain my family was going to feel with his death.

I managed to make it to our bedroom. I sat down in my closet and pulled on one of Jasper's shirts. His scent still clung to his clothing and it helped to relax me even if for only a moment. I heard the door click quietly shut as Jasper walked in. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his embrace.

"I can feel all the emotions in this house you know?" Jasper whispered quietly into my ear. "No one blames you for this."

I nodded my head, not really believing him. We sat quietly for a few more moments until he spoke up again.

"I was thinking..." His voice trailed off as he contemplated what to say next. "Why don't we get married tomorrow? I know that you were thinking of a larger wedding, but the family is together. We are in our home. Lets just get married with the family here."

I closed my eyes imagining the wedding that I had been planning. I saw all the details I had put so much thought into. The cake, all the flowers, the invitations that would be arriving any day for our guests. I saw me walking down the aisle with Carlisle, Alice and Rose standing at the alter in front of us with their dream gowns, and Jasper standing there smiling with such tenderness in his liquid eyes. Suddenly nothing else mattered. We could have that wedding anytime, I wanted to be his wife now.

I looked up at him and nodded my head. The corners of his lips lifted up into a smile as he pulled me in for a slow kiss. The door burst open a few minutes later with Alice, Rose and Esme talking all at once.

We spent hours outside with Alice as she transformed our garden into a fairy tale wonderland. I was surprised she had so many things available. When I asked her about it she just shrugged.

"I am psychic. Remember?" She laughed and went about her business, directing Emmett and Will on were to put things.

It was six the next evening when I was finally standing in my bedroom with my dress on. Alice had called Tanya's family and told them the change in plans. They had arrived that morning all looking beyond beautiful. Other guests had shown up as well. Carlisle and Esme had invited a couple of colleagues from the hospital. Aro wasn't able to come, so Demetri would represent them. Alice had pulled it off. The cake and the flowers were almost identical to what I had ordered.

I looked into the mirror staring at my gorgeous dress, amazed that we were really doing this today. Rose handed me my bouquet as Carlisle came into the room. Her and Alice slipped out to meet us downstairs.

My father looked down at me with affection in his wise eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry that Charlie isn't the one to walk you down the aisle. He would have been so proud of the woman you have become. You have dealt bravely with everything thrown at you. You amaze me constantly with your accomplishments. I am honored to have you as a daughter."

His kind words made the moment perfect. I kissed him lightly on the cheek as we went down the stairs to see Jasper waiting at the end of a long white aisle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

1- If you don't like the story then don't read it! There is no need to leave a horrible review, because you ruin the story not only for myself, but you make it difficult for me to keep writing for the people that actually enjoy it! I'm sure that many of the authors on this site feel the same way.

2- I'm sorry if you don't like how Edward is in this story. I write how I think he would handle the situation. It's out of character, but as I have said previously the whole story is out of character. Honestly in what universe would Edward not end up with Bella, and Jasper not be with Alice? So, again if you don't like the pairing then DON'T read it. There are plenty of regular pairing stories on here.

3- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story. I'm glad you have stuck with it!! I hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

Sorry for my rant, but it really does make me not want to finish when I get annoying reviews like that. I hope you all like the new chapter. I know it is kinda silly, but I have been envisioning this chapter for over a month. Have a great weekend everyone.

Chapter 16

I walked down the aisle keeping my eyes on the man I loved desperately the whole time. His beauty and his grace still astounded me. He stood there under the tree's that dripped small lanterns with twinkling candle light in them. The sun had just barely dipped below the horizon, but it's burnt orange rays still provided a small bit of illumination. His black tux fit his form perfectly, but what stood out was not the cut of his attire or the surroundings. It was his eyes. They were perfectly cleared and shone with his love for me. He smiled and his eyes lit up as Carlisle and I stopped and stood next to him.

The minister spoke quietly, but his voice carried well over the garden.

"Family and Friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of this wonderful couple, Jasper and Isabella. You have shared and contributed to their lives in the past and by witnessing their marriage ceremony on this winter's eve Jasper and Bella ask you to share in their future."

He paused and looked expectantly at Carlisle. He smiled as Esme came to stand by us as well. He continued. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Carlisle's voice was heavy with emotion. I turned and embraced both my parents and kissed them on the cheek. Esme's face was beaming with joy as they sat down in their chairs. At that moment snow started to fall lightly, making the light dance off of it. It was perfect as the minister continued.

"Jasper and Bella. As you stand together surrounded by the love of those closest to you, you are committing to share the rest of your lives with each other. You entered this relationship as two distinct individuals, but from this day forth your lives will be melded together. Often marriage is viewed as the coming together of two persons. In reality marriage is so much more. As we give thanks for the love that brings Jasper and Bella together, we also recognize the merging of families taking place, and the additional love and responsibility the family brings to their relationship." He cleared his voice before he continued. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. I had been thinking about this moment for so long. To be binded to one person so completely was all I wanted.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect, affection, and undying love. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and honest with your pledge to one another. Jasper and Bella have written parts of their vows for each other."

Jasper looked down at me as his rich voice sounded in the twilight that had descended on us.

"Isabella Swan, I will never be able to tell you just exactly how much I love you. There are no words to describe all that you mean to me. For someone who has needed to be saved her whole life, you have saved mine."

There was a small laugh that went around our guests with that remark. He smiled at me again and started to speak again.

"You have shown me how to really live, how to trust, and most importantly you have shown me a part of myself that I didn't know existed. You amaze me everyday with your vibrant outlook and your passion. I feel lucky to be a part of you. I promise you today to make all of your dreams come true. No matter how big or small they may be. I will share my thoughts with you everyday. I will share my laughter with you. I will share all the love that I have inside me. I will share my life with you, because without you the world holds no meaning for me."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as Alice handed me a small white tissue. I wiped my eyes as the minister started to recite the rest of Jasper's vows to him.

"Jasper, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

My heart soared as Jasper answered yes. The minister looked to me and it took me a second to realize that he was waiting for me to say the vows that I had written. I laughed and looked at the man who had just promised to be with me for eternity.

"Jasper. Everyday that I have spent with you has been better than any dream I may have ever had. You make everyday a surprise and I look forward to all the days to come, even as I am sad to see each day end. I can't tell you how much my heart loves yours. Everything about you was made for me. You accept me, all my faults and all my triumphs. I'm lucky to share eternity with you because even the slow movement of time will never be enough for me. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I am honored to stand next to you right now, letting everyone know how complete you have made me."

I looked at our guests briefly and saw that many of the woman were dabbing at their eyes. I thought to myself again that this was really happening. The corners of his lips twitched up as he caught my wandering eye.

"Bella, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

I was practically jumping up and down now. I yelled a little bit louder than I should of, which caused everyone to laugh again.

"Yes!! With everything in me YES!!"

He smiled and asked us for the rings. Jasper pulled my hand into his. He repeated what the minister said as he held my left hand firmly in his.

"Bella, I give you this ring, as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage. I vow to be loving faithful and loyal only to you, throughout our lives together. Whatever life may bring you have my heart and I will always love you."

He slid the tiny band with delicate diamonds onto my finger in front of my engagement ring. He unexpectedly pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the rings on my fingers. His tongue raked briefly over the skin. No one had noticed it, but it sent a shiver down my back. His smile grew broader as I reached for his left hand.

"Jasper, I take you to be my husband. I promise to love you, honor and respect you. I will stand by you and be true to you always. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. I ask you to wear it as a reminder of the vows we have exchanged today. Whatever life my bring, good or bad, I promise to love you always."

I heard Emmett start to shuffle his feet, he was obviously ready for the reception to begin. I couldn't understand why he was so impatient because it wasn't like he could eat the cake. Plus I had seen him dance on a few occasions, and lets just say that he needs lots of time and practice. The minister must have felt it because he started to pull the ceremony to a close.

"Jasper and Isabella, may the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your challenges and grow together in your achievements. May life bless you with friends and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face adversity with courage and a light heart. May your union last through all of your moments together, so that in the triumphs and the trials that lie ahead, you will feel just as happy as you do now- happy to be in love and married to one another. Go then, my friends, and live more and more in the present, which is beautiful and bountiful and stretches beyond the limits of the past towards the horizons of the future. If everyone can stand please."

The snow crunched in my ears as the guests one by one stood up. I knew the moment was coming. The moment that declared us one.

"Jasper and Bella, you have openly declared your wishes to be united in marriage and in the presence of your friends and family you have pledged your devotion to one another. You have confirmed the same by each giving and receiving a rings. By the power vested in me and invoking the power of the spirit, which performs every true marriage it is my honor and delight to pronounce that you are now husband and wife."

The words didn't even come out of his mouth as I launched myself into Jasper's arms and kissed him with everything I had in me. Every happy emotion, every feeling of love and passion that I had ever felt for him I put into the kiss. I couldn't break away from him. He was my reason for living. He saved me from eternity. I looked forward to our future together. It wouldn't matter what we would do because we would be together.

The crowd around us clapped and cheered as the minister announced. His smile reflecting in his words.

"Friends and Family, it is my pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Whitlock-Hale."

I turned and grabbed my bouquet from Rose and slipped my hand into my Jasper's as we took our first steps as husband and wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Although my lawyer has assured me that it belongs to me since I live in my own world, far off in space!**

So, to thank you all for your wonderful reviews I am giving you a longer chapter. Well, longer than the past few. I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 17

We stood for almost an hour having our pictures taken. Alice had already planned out the shots she wanted, but she kept arguing with the photographer because they weren't exactly how she wanted. I felt horrible for the photographer because I knew he was trying his best, but Alice could see every picture he took in her head right before he would press the button to take it. Thankfully Jasper was able to send out waves of calm to get her to settle down. It worked a little to well because she kind of slumped to the side against Will's shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh because she one moment she was practically jumping up and down, and the next she looked like a wilted flower. Ten minutes after that I had finally had enough and decided that it was time to go into the reception.

Alice perked up instantly and lined us all up. We were lucky to get a local band to play for us. They were all seated to the left of the dance floor. The party had a big band, old Hollywood glamour to it. The dance floor was tiled black and white, and a layer of fog swirled across it. It was like a floating cloud and it added to the romantic atmosphere that she was going for. Our cake stood off to the right with a soft spotlight on it. The light threw sparkles off of the rhinestone initial cake toppers. I looked at the entire room and it was amazing. Alice might be annoying, but she sure knew how to set a mood. The centerpieces were high enough so that the guests could see each other, trees dotted the inside of the tent and glowed with soft white twinkle lights, favors were set up at each seat, and waiters were standing off to the side ready to serve the guests whatever they were wanting. She had even thought to get portable heaters so that no one would feel the cold weather trying to get in from the outside of the white tent walls.

The band leader stood up and turned to the dance floor. A light melody floated to where we were standing and we knew that we were getting ready to be introduced. Carlisle and Esme went first since they were our parents, Alice and Will went next. Rose and Emmett were about to go in when she turned to me and kissed mine and Jasper's cheeks. I smiled my thanks to her and stepped into the tent as the band leader announced us.

"Please stand and join me as we welcome... Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Hale."

The clapping and cheers overtook the music that was being played. I smiled brightly as my husband led me onto the dance floor for our first dance.

It was like floating. The swirling mist smelled like vanilla as it enveloped us. We twirled perfectly in sync with each other as our song danced across the tent. We choose to dance to Into The Mystic. It was perfect. I don't think my feet were even touching the floor since Jasper held me so close in his arms. I was beginning to feel intoxicated by happiness. I knew that he couldn't help it. All of his emotions were being projected into the night. I didn't mind because it put everyone in such a good mood. He lifted my chin up so that he could look into my eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight my love." His gaze looked up and down my body as a grin spread across his lips.

"Mr. Hale, you shouldn't be having such indecent thoughts about me or else our guests will start doing crazy things because your emotions are reflecting on them."

He laughed deeply and kissed the bridge of my nose. "I meant everything I said in my vows. You can't imagine how lucky I am to be with you. You are the light in my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without your love or where I would be if you hadn't shown me the light at the end of the tunnel. In my entire immortal life I have never meet anyone with your goodness and purity. You have not only enriched my life, but you have enriched the lives of our family. We were incomplete before you. You can't know how happy you have made everyone, most importantly myself."

I reached up and curled my fingers into his honey hair and pulled his lips down to mine. "Thank you for loving me Jasper."

The song ended as our other guests wandered onto the dance floor. Jasper was claimed by Rose for a dance, so I decided to mingle with our other guests and thank them for coming out so suddenly. Everyone remarked on how sentimental the ceremony was, how pretty my gown was, our beautiful home. It took me almost an hour to get through everyone. Some of the guests had gotten food while others were out on the floor making fools of themselves. What a Wonderful World was being belted out and I found myself waltzing with Carlisle for the father daughter dance. I noticed Jasper dancing with Esme. The look on her face made me so happy. Carlisle and Esme loved us all unconditionally. I watched Jasper execute some astounding moves. I heard Esme's light laughter as he dipped her. She threw her head back and her teeth gleamed. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle and smiled at him. "You know, for someone as old as you, you sure can move." He smiled and twirled me around. My dress skimmed through the fog making it rise into the air.

"I may be old, but I have moves none of you have ever seen." I smiled at him, thankful to have such an amazing father. He was such an inspiration. His kindness radiated out of him like a glow. I was lucky to have meet the Cullen's all those years ago. They had given me a life that I never dreamed would have been possible.

"I love you Dad." He didn't say anything. He just kissed the top of my hand as the dance ended. They announced that it was time for toasts. Emmett stood up to the microphone as I made my way over to Jasper. We had a glass of champagne in our hands. We couldn't drink it, but it was nice to have anyway. Besides I had these glasses overnighted. They had our initials etched into the glass, and the stems were filled with crystals. I put my hand in his as we listened to Emmett speak. He cleared his voice and tapped the mic.

"I have known Bella and Jasper almost all their lives. I stand here today amongst you fine people happy for these two amazing people. No one deserves happiness as much as the two of them."

I smiled, but was surprised that he was done speaking. He turned to give the mic to Rose, but stopped with a sly grin plastered on his lips.

"Now, onto the real reason I am standing here. Everyone, if you could please raise your glasses in a toast to Jasper and Bella. As I begin my "real" toast one of the first things that are popping into my head is.. if I'm the best man... why is Bella marrying Jasper?"

A laugh circled the room at his comment.

"I guess the reason is that today I am just an average Joe and Jasper is the best man." I smiled and looked at my husband. He was laughing and raising his glass to Emmett.

"In my extensive and exhausting research to find out how to give an amazing best man speech, I learned that I am supposed to sing the praises of the groom and tell you about all of his good deeds." He paused for dramatic affect. "Unfortunately as my family can attest I am a bad singer, and Bella will know that I am lying. Jasper... Bella is beautiful, good, kind hearted and deserves a husband who equals her in these things. Thank goodness you snapped her up before she found one. Not like she would have, because I am already taken."

I looked over at Esme and saw her clutching her sides from laughter, and Rose rolling her eyes at her silly husband.

"Honestly, all jokes aside. I am honored to be here today and I'm thankful to have you both in our family. I love you both and wish you many years of happiness and joy! Cheers everyone!"

We raised our glasses to Emmett then touched them to each others. Our guests stood up and applauded him as he handed the microphone over to his wife.

Rose held it away from her face as her soft voice floated among us.

"Good Evening everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Rosalie, the very proud sister of our glamorous Bride. I want to start by congratulating the bride and groom and thanking all of you for coming here today." She smiled at everyone and turned her attention back to us.

"When I look at Jasper and Bella, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions." She grinned at Jasper and continued. "I know that Bella has found her true love and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for the two of you today. I know you have an amazing adventure ahead of you, and with MY blessing your marriage will last for all the years to come."

She looked at Jasper addressing him. "I have known Jasper for a long time, and believe me when I tell you that he is perfect for my sister. He is interesting, extremely smart, compassionate, and has the best sense of humor. We are happy to have him marry Bella and make her life and our family complete."

She turned to me and spoke clearly. "Bella, I want to tell you how absolutely stunning you look tonight. That dress is simply perfect for you." She winked when she said this and I was unbelievably happy that at this moment that I was wearing her dress. "I also want to tell you that this have been such a great day for me as well. You have given me the true meaning of the word sister. We have fought and hated each other, but I have loved you since you first came into my life. I know that you will bring Jasper the same kind of joy that you have brought all of us."

"For the past few weeks I have been trying to think of words of advice to help your marriage last. It took a while because I had a hard time pulling myself away from the mirror." I laughed because that was true. "Anyway, this is what I came up with."

"Always remember to say those three important little words... "You're right dear." "If you're clever, you'll always have the last word. However, if you are extremely clever like you my dearest Bella, you won't use it."

"Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Unless it's how much you spent! Whenever you are right, be quiet. And, Jasper, always remember... a happy wife, makes for a happy life!"

"Separately, you are two special outstanding people, but together you are one complete amazement. As you sit side by side through this roller coaster of life, remember to scream from peaks, hold hands through the dips, laugh through the loops, and most importantly enjoy every single twist and turn. For the ride is much better when you share it together.

"My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you both every happiness. My love to you both."

"Everyone, please raise your glass again to Jasper and Bella. Take each day and cherish it. Love one another and stand by each other. Take the time to talk, no matter what the subject. May your love be like the wind around us, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending. To the two of you!"

I touched my glass to Jasper's once again and kissed him softly on the lips. I ran over to Rose and hugged her tight. Alice ran over as well. I put my arms around the both of them.

"I am so lucky to have the both of you in my life. I couldn't ask for better friends or better sisters."

Alice laughed and put her finger to her temple. "Bella, it's time to cut the cake."

Sugar, sugar started playing as I took Jasper's hand in mine and made the first slice into the cake. He put it on the small plate that Alice held out to him. I stuck the fork in it and cut the tiniest piece off. I didn't want him to get too sick from it. I knew he would spit it out in just a few minutes. I slid the fork into his mouth as everyone around us waited for me to smash it into his face. I couldn't, he looked too handsome in his tux for it to get messed up. I lifted up my mouth to accept the cake he was offering. To my surprise he sat the fork back down on the plate and ran his finger along the icing. I stood still, hoping he would be careful with Rose's dress. He touched the frosting to the tip of my nose and leaned down and kissed it off. A chorus of awe's surrounded us at his touching and sentimental gesture. I handed him a napkin as the wait staff came over to start cutting the rest of the cake and handing it out. I leaned over and kissed him.

The dancing went on through the night until we were getting ready to leave. The band leader announced to everyone that it was time to toss the bouquet. Alice brought over the throw bouquet and started rounding up all the single women. Someday my prince will come played in the background as I decided which way to throw it. Tanya caught the flowers. I think she used a bit of her vampire speed because I didn't even hear the air stir as it soared in the air.

Emmett brought out a chair and I sat down. Jasper knelt down in front of me as a burlesque type music played. He reached out and lifted my heel into his large hands. They started at my ankle and traced seductively up to my thigh where my garter was anchored. His head followed his hands under my dress. His breath was sweet and hot on my sensitive thigh. He pressed his lips into my skin causing a rush of desire to wash over me. He grabbed the fabric with his teeth and grazed them across my skin. He stood up and tossed it over his head. One of the doctors from the hospital caught it. He blushed a deep crimson as he slid it onto Tanya's granite smooth leg.

I looked around at the faces of our friends and family. Happy to see them all together and enjoying themselves. I turned back into Jasper's arms as we joined everyone on the dance floor once again. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Are you having the wedding of your dreams love?"

I smiled and looked at our surroundings, my eyes taking in every detail and committing it all to memory. I didn't see anything that I didn't like. I looked up into his amazing eyes.

"Jasper, this is better than my dreams." I reached up to kiss him once more but stopped when a gasp issued forth from our guests. Demetri was standing in front of us instantly. A scent his my nose. It didn't belong to any of our guests or family. I knew who it belonged to and clutched onto Jasper's hand tighter.

Our security measures hadn't been enough and with us all being caught up in the fever of the wedding we had let our guard down.

I let my eyes rake over his figure, crouched down ready to attack. Edward was here and he was done playing around.

_A/N: Sorry everyone! I had to bring him back at some point. Hope you liked it!! Crystal_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer, although when I last talked to her we discussed sharing it. We will see how that turns out.**

_**A/N: OK, this chapter is going to be extremely out of character for Edward. Just so there is a warning up here. If you really like Edward and don't want to see him violent and hateful, please feel free to pm me and I will send you a quick over view of what happened in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, because I really loved writing it!! All of your reviews have meant so much to me. My best reviewers Gemin (check out her story! Really good!!), loveEqualsEdward, Gilla, Jellybeaan! You guys are great and you have really made me fall in love with my story once again. **_

Chapter 18

Carlisle stepped in front of his first son and held his hands out in front of him. The rest of the family were trying to usher out our human guests. Edward didn't even look at his creator, his malevolent eyes were focused in on me. I could feel them scorching my skin as they took in my wedding gown and the rings on my fingers. I wanted to hide, but there was no way. Even though there were enough vampires here to take him down, none of us moved. There was only one outcome to this fight and we were not ready to destroy him. I clenched Jasper's hand as tightly as I could. I knew the pain he was in and I felt the anger rolling off of him. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Jasper, please calm down. You are projecting your anger! It isn't helping the situation. Please love, I am fine. He won't hurt me."

Jasper calmed down, but his muscles were still bunched and tight. When the last guest had left Emmett walked over to stand next to Carlisle, showing that he was not afraid to take him apart. A loud grown burst out of Edward's chest at the sheer numbers working against him. He advanced forward not even a foot when Emmett stepped forward as well. Carlisle's commanding voice reverberated across the lawn.

"Edward, this has got to stop! You are not in the right mind. Let us help you son."

A sneer broke across Edwards face as a laugh seeped out through his lips.

"You think I care? You can't do anything worse to me than she has already done. You may try to take me down, but she will die in the process. That I promise you." Jasper stepped forward as Edward lunged at me. I cut his advance off by standing in front of my husband protecting him as much as I could.

Edward's hands tore at my gown and scratched my rock hard skin. I almost screamed from the pain. My eyes went dark for a moment as his teeth sank into my neck, then we were flying. I felt the venom sting as it entered my skin. I heard Jasper's cry of anguish as he screamed my name.

I heard the heavy tread of my family following us in the night. I tried to fight against him, but couldn't. The branches snagged on my dress and it seemed like they were trying to help me get away by slowing him down. It wasn't working. Edward was always the fastest of us all. The steps following us were getting lighter and more distant, until I could hear nothing of them at all. This wasn't right. I tried to see through the black haze, but I couldn't Edward's venom was making it impossible. Every time I thought I was finally going to see something his teeth sank into my skin again. I heard a crunch of gravel as a car door was opened and I was thrown in roughly. I kicked and punched the windows but I couldn't get the door open. I reached for the door handle, but it had been removed. His velvet voice sounded in between my screams.

"It's funny isn't it? The venom that made you so strong is the same venom that is making you weak."

I couldn't understand what he was saying. My head was so fuzzy. I tried harder to escape, but it was no use.

"Don't fight me my dearest love. They won't catch up to us and they won't find you. I told you that you were mine. You should have listened."

I sat there trying to hold onto Jasper's face in my mind. It was frustrating, not being able to see where we were going. We drove for hours. I was so weakened from his venom that I could barely move, let alone speak. I felt the car swerve as it made a sharp turn and then skid across crushed stone. We had stopped.

I heard him open the car door and knew I only had seconds to act. I gathered any remaining strength I had and waited for the door to click open. When it did I kicked it into him with as much force as I could muster. It worked. I heard the metal slam into his skin and his subsequent thud as he hit the ground. I couldn't see much but blurry shapes loomed in my vision. I pushed my legs as far as they would go. I couldn't help but stumble over fallen branches and broken tree stumps. I only hoped that he wasn't gaining on me.

I ran for over an hour until I had to rest. I was completely drained. My muscles were sore from the lengths I had exerted on them. I had to stop. I leaned back against a tree trunk and made a quick assertion of my situation. The good things were that my vision had mostly returned so I wouldn't be falling so much. I hadn't heard anything else except for my own labored breathing, so I definitely had a lead on him. The bad things were that I had no clue of where I was, I was still weakened greatly, and I had no way to contact my family until I found a phone. I looked down at my tattered wedding gown and couldn't believe that it was only a few hours ago that I was dancing across the floor enfolded in my husband's arms. I shook my head to try and wake myself up. I needed to get back up, I needed to get back to Jasper.

I forced myself back up and pushed my legs to start running again. He came upon me so fast I didn't have time to react. Edward's body slammed mine down into the ground. The impact sounded like thunder as it echoed in the trees.

"I told you not to run Bella! I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue with your recklessness I will use force to restrain you!"

I knew he was right. I was too weak to fight him in my condition. His hand gripped my upper arm cruelly. My mind raced trying to figure a way out. My best bet was for Jasper to find me. I knew he was searching, and he wouldn't stop! The thought of him triggered a memory in me. Visions of Edward and I leaving a fake trail for Victoria's newborn army flashed before my eyes. I reached my hand into my hair. I had to pull gently so as not to alert him to what I was doing. Luckily a handful of stray hairs came out. I dropped them behind us every couple hundred feet. Jasper would be able to pick the scent up from a further distance now.

We walked on through the rest of the night. Dawn was just breaking through the clouds as the sound of rushing water hit my ears. He pulled me up roughly against him and pressed his lips into mine. I thought I was going to gag when his mouth touched mine.

"Don't touch me! I don't belong to you. You have taken me away from my home! BY FORCE none the less. Why are you doing this?" My voice shook with unshed tears as I addressed him.

"Now isn't the time for talk my love. We have some climbing to do." His sickening sweet voice whispered back in my ear. His eyes raked up and down my figure once again and he smiled. "We will need to do something about that gown though if you are going to climb."

I shrank back from him as his hands ripped away some of the bottom portion of my gown. I felt tears welling in my eyes. Rosalie's beautiful gown could never be repaired now. He lit a match instantly and threw it onto the fabric pooled beside me. Bright orange flames flew into the air as they devoured the precious fabric.

"I am going to kill you Edward. When my strength returns I am going to kill you. There will be nowhere that you will be able to hide."

With one last look at the burnt remains of my perfect wedding dress I let him pull me up the steep rock into a cave. He pushed me inside and rolled a rock wall in front of the opening. We were plunged into darkness until he lit a few small lanterns inside the deep cave. I got a good look at my surroundings and realized that he must have been planning this. I saw pints of animal blood stacked up against one wall, some books on another. There were also two air mattresses set up on the floor. I backed up against the cool stone and slid down to sit. I was consumed by hatred for him. I felt the heat of it spread through my veins.

"So Bella, why don't we have a little chat?"

He sat down next to me and started to trace patterns with his fingers onto my hand. I pulled it away and moved further from him. He continued as if it didn't even phase him.

"I have been hoping that we would get a chance to sit and talk with each other. You know, like old times? Unfortunately my disgusting excuse of a brother has hardly left you alone lately. Rosalie as well. It would have been so much easier if they were out of the picture."

I saw red once again. "You leave them out of this. You're problem is with me!"

"Oh don't worry love. When it comes time for justice to be meet out to them you won't care." He nodded his head as to show it was a promise. I turned my head away from him hoping he would notice my indifference to what he was saying. He didn't.

"Anyway, I thought that I would regale you with everything I have been doing the past thirty years. You see love, you have had it so much easier than me."

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Easy, my life had been far from easy. It was a miserable existence until Jasper walked back into it and showed me the wonders this life had to offer.

"When I left you I loved you still. I don't blame myself for what you have turned into, I blame you. You are the one that destroyed what we had because you were selfish. You wanted to be immortal so bad you didn't even realize that I would hate you for it. You see, when you were weak I was in control, when you changed you tried to branch out more. I couldn't have that. So, I do love you, desperately, but I hate everything that you are as well. What a predicament my mind has been in!" He looked off at the walls of the cave seemingly lost in thought. It was no wonder he had lost it. He was conflicted inside, there were two parts of himself that were at war. That with all the time he had to think it over and over again made me feel pity for him. He stood up and started pacing in front of me. He stopped and looked over at the wall sniffing the air. He looked at me with disgust in his eyes.

"They will be here soon. In a few hours. Not a long time, but long enough to finish what we started all those years ago."

He advanced towards me with murder in his eyes. He was going to tear me apart. I couldn't explain how I knew it, but I did. I heard his thoughts echoing in my head. If he couldn't have me as a human, he wasn't letting anyone have me as an immortal. He didn't care that he would die when the family got here. He was counting on their anger and need for revenge. He believed that we would be together when we were both parted from this worldly coil. He was also hoping that he would take down Jasper before he was completely finished off. I couldn't believe I was hearing his thoughts. It gave me an advantage, but not much of one.

He reached his hands out to me and stroked my face as if I was his lover. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hand circle my neck trying to find a spot to hold onto and pull. I was faster than he was. I whispered his name and made him look at me. He paused as if in a trance when he stared into my eyes. Shock showed on his face as what was happening hit him.

After all these years he was finally seeing into my mind.

_See that little button down there? Click it and leave a good review. You know you want to!!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However, we had another conversation last night and she told me that she loved my story so much she is destroying Breaking Dawn and making this the last book! **

OK, so in this chapter we will be seeing into Bella's mind. There are excerpts from Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. The use isn't meant to be copy write infringement. I will probably explain everything at the end of the chapter, but if I don't feel like it, you can PM me and I will explain then.

Chapter 19

It was unreal looking on pieces of my life. It was kind of like watching your own home movies, strange to see yourself, but normal because you know it's you. Edward stood next to me. His face betrayed all the confusion he must have been feeling. He looked up at me his eyes questioning what was happening. I smiled and realized how I was going to get away. I reached out and gently touched his hand. A vision appeared in front of us.

"_Bella," my mother said to me before I got onto the plane. "You don't have to do this."_

"_I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it almost sounded convincing now. _

"_Tell Charlie I said hi."_

"_Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom." _

_She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane to Forks, and she was gone. _

I looked at Edward. He just stood there not moving. He was only staring at the vision that disappeared almost as soon as it showed up. I was giving him glimpses from my memory. He looked at me unsure of where this was going. I reached for his hand once more with a smile upon my face.

_I stared at their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful- maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy._

The scene changed again as we looked at a familiar room. The room that started my obsession with the Cullen family.

_When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She had a neighbor, in fact all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle was Edward. _

_He stared at me, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face- hostility. I noticed his eyes, they were black- coal black._

We were now looking at Charlie's yellow kitchen. I hadn't thought of that room in such a long time. My father's death had been painless for him, but I felt and mourned his passing for a very long time.

"_Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked my father hesitantly._

"_Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."_

"_They...the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."_

_Charlie surprised me by looking angry._

"_People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably make ten times the salary he gets here. Were lucky to have him. He is an asset to the community and all those kids are well behaved and polite. They stick together the way a family should- camping trips on weekends. Just because they are new people have to talk."_

_I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive." I added trying to be complimentary._

_We lapsed back into silence and continued eating. He went to watch the TV and I turned to do the dishes._

The confusion I had about them was clear in my memories. I turned my attention back and we were looking at the biology room again.

"_Hello." said a quiet, musical voice._

_I looked up to see that Edward was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as he could, but his chair was angled towards to me. _

"_My name is Edward Cullen" he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."_

"_You put on a good show." he said slowly. "But I'd bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."_

"_Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. _

"_Thats a good question."_

Like a slid show or a movie we faded to the next frame. I could see him cringe when he saw the van.

_Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck, something hit me. My head cracked against the pavement. I saw that it was about to collide with me again when two hand shot in front of me protectively. _

"_Bella? Are you all right?"_

"_How did you get over here so fast?"_

The conversation continued and we watched ourselves being put into an ambulance. Then the weeks of not speaking until the dance.

"_Honestly, Edward." I felt a chill go through me as I said his name. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."_

"_I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be. Will you go to Seattle with me?"_

_He turned abruptly while I nodded my head and walked back the way he had come._

The cafeteria shot forward as the next memory began.

"_I'm trying to figure out what you are." My voice sounded._

_He smiled with some effort._

"_What are your theories?"_

"_Bitten by a radioactive spider?"_

"_What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" His eyes were serious._

"_No, I don't believe you're bad."_

"_You're wrong." _

His voice danced off into the distance as Jacob Blacks face loomed into view. That was the day I finally realized what they were.

"_There are stories of the cold ones. My great grandfather knew some of them."_

"_So how does that fit in with the Cullen's?" My mind was piecing the information together. _

"_No, they are the same ones."_

The car was going at top speed as it turned to stop quickly in front of me. Edward laughed beside me.

"You know Bella, I really liked that car!" He stopped talking as we watched the two of us in the front seat.

"_Are you all right? Distract me please." He ordered. _

"_I'm going to run Tyler Crowley over tomorrow before school. He is telling everyone he is taking me to prom tomorrow."_

We were running in the forest behind ourselves. I watched my human form fall time and time again. We were headed to our meadow. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, please. Do not show me this." His voice rang out with pain.

I knew he didn't want to, but it was vital to my plan that he know how my life has been. Only when he lived what I have gone through would he understand. He owed me this much. I looked at his liquid eyes and thought of Jasper once more. This would have to continue, no matter how much it hurt either of us. The relationship that we had once had needed to die and this was the only way. I urged him forward to follow.

_We were lying in the grass. My fingers stroking the lines in his skin with my fingertips. _

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment his thoughts miles away. _

We were now looking at the Cullen mansion in Forks. We were sitting at the piano and the rest of the family had disappeared out of the room. The sounds of his fingers gliding over the keys filled the air.

_His fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory and the room was filled with a composition so complex it seemed impossible that only one set of hands played. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked. "It's Esme's favorite."_

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes. _

"_You inspired this one." He said softly as the music grew unbearably sweet._

Mountains towered all around us as we watched the grass blow softly in the wind. That was a true moment of terror for me. Seeing their red eyes for the first time. Knowing now that I barely escaped, that if I hadn't been saved I would not be here now.

_Their eyes were different. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. The dark-haired man, still smiling stepped toward Carlisle. _

"_We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."_

The dark ballet studio faded in as I watched myself try to run away, a feeble attempt to save my own life. Being a vampire now, I finally understood about the fragility of humans.

_He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or foot. A crushing blow struck my chest and I felt myself flying backwards into the mirror. I heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled and some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me. _

_He walked towards me slowly. "That's a very nice effect," he said examining the mess of glass. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film."_

We were now looking at my leg encased in plaster. The moon was high in the sky somewhat visible through the clouds. I saw us setting on a bench. The first time we talked about changing me.

_Edward's eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"_

"_Not exactly," I said, frowning at his words. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever."_

"_Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I will stay with you. Isn't that enough?"_

I looked to Edward. His head now rested in his hands. He had stopped watching. I reached my hand out to him once more. He looked at it with terror. It was no longer just a hand of a woman he had once loved it was a hand that could cause him pain. His bronze hair moved slightly as he shook his head.

"No more Bella! Please, no more." His voice shook with the pain behind it.

I didn't feel an ounce of compassion for him. He would kill me if I stopped, even worse was that he would try to kill Jasper. My will was strong as I pushed myself further into memories dragging him along behind me.

A/N: Sorry to stop right here, but there will be more in the next chapter. I'm sure that you guys don't enjoy having to read pieces of the other books in this story, but it's important for me. Hope you all liked it! I will try to get up a few more chapters this week, but I don't know how much you will get because I am going to NYC on Thursday, and I will be there for a week and a half. So, I hope you all have a great weekend!!

Oh yeah, see that button? Click it!! The reviews have been awesome and I love getting them!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However, while we were having coffee the other night Stephenie told me that she couldn't give me Twilight, but she said that she would sign a contract saying that Jasper belonged to me! Isn't that exciting?**

**Ok, please give me a bit of a break on this chapter. It was really hard to write, and what I have written I'm still not completely happy with. So, if you want to write a review and tell me how much this chapter sucks I won't mind, but please just put a little sugar on top. Kind of like this. "Wow, that chapter really sucks, but at least you made Jasper hot." Something along those lines. :) I hope you are all having a great week so far!!**

Chapter 20

Images flew by us as I opened the flood gates of my mind. Each one was rich in detail and clear, almost as if we were actually living it and not merely observing. I watched as the forest behind my old house in Forks flew by with it I caught the faint whisper as Edward said goodbye to me the first time. I watched the days I had spent with Jacob riding motorcycles, doing crazy things to hear his voice. I watched myself leap from a cliff and land in the water, not emerging with a glaze over my eyes. I could feel myself starting to get dizzy from the intense pull of the past. I knew I needed to hang on for just a few more moments. Just long enough for my family to get here, but I knew if they didn't get here soon I would have to come up with a new plan. My strength was waning from the events of the day. I gathered my last bit of determination and showed him my final memory. I looked over at him before we were plunged into the misty depths of my mind. He was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands. He could have been weeping for the violent tremors and shaking that his body was doing. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me, his eyes echoing the pain that I had felt all along. I shook the pity off as his voice spoke quietly to me.

"Bella." My name was barely a whisper from his lips. I looked down at him again and felt the tears falling fat and heavy down my cheeks. I had to show him one more. One more and then he would understand.

_I threw open the door to the house and ran into the living room. I stood there for a second catching my unneeded breath and I saw him standing there. His blond hair perfectly messy and his arms outstretched towards me. I threw myself into his embrace and held onto him as tight as I could. "Bella, I promise that I will love you every day. I will keep you with me and cherish you. I don't want you as a prize and I don't want to keep you locked away from the world. I want to see the sun rise with you every morning and I want to hold you close to me every night. I want your scent to be with me at all times." I looked into his eyes and felt moisture run down my cheeks. I was crying. I was a vampire and I could actually cry. "Jasper, I don't want to miss out on anything with you. I want to follow you wherever you choose to go. I want to be your partner. I want to live with you. You have woken up my heart. Something that I had never thought would be possible. I don't want to walk away from you and lose out on this life that we can have together." I stroked his cheek. "I have seen how we can be and I think we can make it." He leaned down and kissed away every single one of my tears before capturing my mouth with his. I crushed myself closer to him and tangled my fingers into his hair. I felt my muscles weaken and my body heat up. All the gates to my heart opened then and everything that I had been feeling collided together and exploded. His hands wound into my hair as he kissed every inch of my face as he could. We sank down to the floor violently grasping onto each other as tightly as we could. _

I feel back against the wall of the cave. I was weak. So very weak. My heart was filled with sadness at what I had just done. I looked at the man that I had loved so very long ago. He sat there, not saying a word, and not moving. His knees were brought up to his chest and his long arms were wrapped around them. I got up and made my way slowly over to him. I knelt down in front of him and pressed my fingers under his chin so I could see his face. There was no emotion in his eyes as they stared blankly at me. For once, I had saved myself, but the price was high and I was going to have to live with it. All that remained of him was a shell.

I had shown him my life, the parts of joy with him. I was so young. I would have done everything to stay with him. Die, leave, anything just to be with him. He saw the extreme pain I was in when he left me. The months of a catatonic life, feeling nothing from the outside world. The only thing to touch me was the agonizing pain of my broken heart, but I didn't stop there. I showed him the darkest days when he had left me. Left me to live out my immortality alone. His eyes had watched in horror at the things I had done just to stay alive and not crumble. The worst was that I showed him the life that I had now. The contentment and peace I had found with Jasper. The things he could have given me, but didn't.

I stood up and walked over to the stone wall that blocked the entrance of the cave. I pushed as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. I continued to try while hot tears stained my cheeks. After twenty minutes I knew that it was no use. I needed to feed in order to restore my strength, but I needed more than that. I needed Jasper. My mind screamed for him, wanting him here beside me. I wanted him to comfort me and tell me that the things I had done were ok. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to get away from it all, the pain of my human and immortal life. My eyes darted around until they settled on him.

I felt the rock start to give way from my back. I jumped up so quickly that I was surprised. My family was here. They were going to hate me for what I had done. My steps were quiet as they made their way to Edward. I leaned down and whispered softly in his ear. I wasn't sure if he could hear me, but I had to say it anyway.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I wish that life would have been different for us." My voice stuck in my throat as I attempted to continue. I couldn't, the words only choked on themselves. I pressed my lips lightly to his temple. My breath feel on his cheek once again. "I'm so sorry."

The wall had been pushed away, revealing Jasper to me. He was still wearing his tux from the wedding. There were tears in the dark fabric, and he had mud on his shoes. His golden hair was wild from the wind blowing through it. He stood there taking in the interior of the cave. He took one step in followed by Carlisle and Esme.

I looked down at my ruined gown and disheveled hair. I brushed at the dirt on my satin bodice, wishing that I could look beautiful for him again. I couldn't stand the distance separating us any longer. I flew into his arms and buried my head in his chest. I breathed in his delicious scent, trying to absorb every detail that was him into me. I clutched tightly onto his arm, my nails digging into his skin. I felt his hands slip into my hair and tilt my head up to look at him. I was shocked at the burning intensity in his eyes. His fingers traced across my brow and made light flutters against my eyelids. He took an extraordinary amount of time stroking his large hand along my cheekbone and jaw. His hand stilled then as his lips leaned down and sought out mine.

Time froze as my tongue met his. He pulled me in roughly to him, pressing every inch of my body into his. His fingers dug into my scalp urging the kiss along. We had to break away for air. He seized my waist and lifted me up into his arms once more. We whirled around as my feet skimmed the ground. We clung together as the world continued to spin around us. I pressed my mouth to his throat and kissed my way up to his full lips and captured them again. My heart was hammering so hard I was positive it was going to burst.

I felt the love and passion flow out of him and into me. I was home, he was my destiny. Nothing would keep us apart because this was the natural path my life was to take. I stood up on my toes and laid my head in the crook of his neck. My happy reverie was shattered by the heartbreaking sob that emitted from Esme's chest as she finally saw her first son. She sank down beside him and turned to look at me, her eyes full of sadness.

"What happened here?" Her voice cracked as she turned to face me.

The moment had come. The part were I had to tell my family the evil that was inside me, the one thing that I had kept hidden from them for so long. I would have to explain my power to them, and hope that they wouldn't fear me once the telling of it was done.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to get them up before I leave Thursday morning, but it's kind of hard. I know that you will have questions about this, and since I will be gone I don't know if I will have the time to answer them. This might spoil the next chapter a little, but you should know. _

_This is Bella's gift. She can plant any type of memory that she chooses into your mind. She can pretty much make you feel however she wants when she shows you these memories. The only ones who know of her gift so far are the Volturi. She has been afraid of her gift ever since it first came to her, and that was during her time in Italy. I'm sorry I never said what her power was, but I didn't want it to come out until right now. _

_So, what has happened is Bella has shown Edward all of these memories of her life. He has pretty much felt the things that she did because in a way he kind of just lived through that with her. (I hope you understand what I mean. It's coming out funny.) So, now he can't escape the disaster and pain that he brought upon her. _

_Anyway, I will say no more because it really will ruin the rest of my story. I hope you all enjoy and understand what I was saying up there, because I don't know how much sense it made. _

Don't forget to click and review!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However talking to her just a little bit ago after she read my last chapter she told me that I should give it up and go back to my day job.**

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm in the car on my way back from NYC. Oh, and I guess I should apologize for all the short chapters. I have a hard time finding time to sit and write a longer chapter. My daughter doesn't like it when I sit at the computer and she can't sit on my lap with me. So, even though you get shorter chapters, you will get more in the long run!! Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 21

We made it back to the house in record speed. Esme and Carlisle had gotten Edward settled into a room near theirs. There hadn't been any change in his condition. He was still silent, and his eyes reflected nothing of the man that dwelt inside. I couldn't help the guilt that ran through me. Jasper looked down at me with one eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. It was my fault that Edward was this way. I had pushed him too far once more.

I had never really been able to control my power. That was why I didn't use it. My thoughts were interrupted as the family settled into chairs in the formal living room. The time had come for me to tell them all of my past. I had always glazed over my time with the Volturi. I never wanted them to look at me with fear in their eyes like some of guard had. I knew that my power was almost as lethal as the venom that flowed through my veins, and I was terrified of it and the things I could do with it.

I sank down quietly onto the sofa next to Jasper and looked at each of their faces. Carlisle's eyebrows were slanted downwards like he was deep in thought and didn't exactly like what he was thinking. Esme kept looking up the stairwell, probably thinking about how to fix her son. Will had his arm around Alice, who wouldn't even look at me. Emmett was sitting in a chair with Rose at his feet. He had his elbow propped up on the arm with his chin resting on his hand and a finger pressed to his temple, almost like he had a headache. Rose, simply sat there. Her beautiful eyes focused on me and nothing else. Their caramel depths showed the pity that was resting inside of her for me. I turned my head to the side and looked down at the silk striped sofa. I was concentrating on it so hard that I could almost see the lines flowing into each other. Jasper cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"This needs to stop! All of you. If we are going to discuss this calmly I need for each one of you to check your emotions at the door, because they have no place here at the moment."

I closed my eyes knowing that I was the reason for his discomfort. I hadn't been his wife for even a day and look at what I had done to him already. I was a monster. He turned to me then and whispered into my ear.

"That includes you love." He kissed my temple with a smile on his lips. I couldn't help but to beam back up at him and clutch his hand tightly.

Everyone turned to me, ready for an explanation. I looked up at my father, unsure of whether or not I should begin. His usual calm expression was gone, replaced with apprehension as he nodded.

I wasn't sure where to begin, so I decided to show them. I knew I wouldn't have been able to speak about it, so I walked around the room and touched each of their hands as the memory suspended in front of us. It was white around the edges and a bit faded. They were memories that I had tried to forget, memories that I wanted to erase. So, like an old movie it was torn in some of the scenes and the noise was off key and distant in others. I closed my eyes to them as we watched Aro reach out to take my hand for the first time in my immortal life.

_I walked into the throne room, ready to follow through on my decision to join. I knew I had a home with the Cullen's, but living with them had just been to difficult to bear any longer. At least with the Volturi I would have some form of companionship. It was on that decision that I had made the journey that brought me to the dark castle of vampire royalty. _

_Aro looked amused as I made my way cautiously to them. His skin still looked as paper thin as I remembered from the last time I had seen him, and his eyes were still the odd red color that had filled me with fear before. I approached him quietly with my hand held out to him. _

_The only condition for me to join was that Aro be able to read my mind. If he couldn't then I would have no place there. He never explained why. I placed my palm gently into his, afraid that I might break him. He smiled at my thought, it was obviously working. He jumped back from me as soon as he saw it. Somehow I had shown him the day Alice and I had rescued Edward. He ran his hand across his brow and shook his head. _

"_I don't understand... I... let me try again. Give me your hand dearest one." _

_I once more extended my my palm out to him. His cool fingers, long and white, wrapped around my small hand as he closed his eyes to concentrate. I could almost feel him picking through my thoughts. Every once and a while a smile would cross his lips and a laugh would escape. He was probably seeing me fall down the stairs or something. _

_His face suddenly hardened in concentration. His ancient eyes squinted shut in his attempt to see further. His grip on my hand contracted quickly and then he dropped it suddenly and pulled it up to his chest. I looked up at him unsure of what to expect. He stepped away from me slowly and his eyes made him look like he was in pain._

_The guard stepped in to close around him. He waved them off with a slight flick of his hand. _

"_Give me one moment." His usually singsong voice sounded gravely. He looked at me once more. _

"_I never thought that he would leave you again. We had seen your relationship for ourselves and were positive that it would last. Once our kind finds a mate we are usually with them for eternity. Some times things may happen that will end that relationship, but it doesn't happen very often. But this... your gift. It is unlike anything I have ever witnessed. When you show bring me into your memories I almost feel as if I'm there, that I can feel your pain. But, it goes beyond that. I could feel everything you must have been feeling." _

_He started to extend his hand out to me again, but drew it back quickly. Like he didn't want to experience that again. _

"_You have a place with us Isabella. Jane and Alec will show you to your room." _

_A sneer spread across Jane's almost angelic features as she started towards me, a black cloak draped over one of her tiny arms. She put her hand on my shoulder as the dark folds of the cloak fell around me. She turned to me and smiled again. It reminded me of Edward's pain as she tried to hurt him. It would be fitting for her to feel her power turned on her. As soon as the thought ran across my she sank down to the ground. Every face in the room turned to us. Alec rushed over to us and squatted down next to her, picking up her hand. Jane's eyes sought out mine. The smile was gone from her face as she shrank away from me. _

_Aro, attempting to calm the situation walked over to me and bravely picked up my hand. His face changed from shock to disbelief as he saw my thoughts. He had seen the image that I had seen in my mind of Jane laying on the floor, her body convulsing as pain shivered through her body. _

"_How useful. Not only can you show your own memories, but you can also implant a false vision. Let's try. Think of something that hasn't happened to you, anything you would like." _

_I searched my mind, trying to think before he touched my hand. I panicked knowing that my gift had the capacity to hurt someone. His hand briefly contacted mine. He dropped it almost instantly as I saw in my mind, myself fighting my way through the guard, trying to escape the stone towers. Vampires were laid in pieces around me as I was being closed in on. As soon as the vision had begun it was over. Aro stood there shaking his head from left to right, his mind working at astronomical speeds. _

"_It seems to be linked to hands on contact. Very useful, but a bit limiting. Might give an advantage in a fight though." He wasn't speaking in complete sentences, thoughts ran through him so fast as he tried to make sense of my power. He must have realized he was rambling when he noticed everyone watching him. _

_He cleared his throat and nodded to Alec to take me to my room. I tried to keep my thoughts clear as he grasped hold of my elbow. I was terrified of hurting him the way I had Jane. He winced back from me. _

"_I'm sorry Alec. I'm trying to get under control."_

_He smiled softly at me and let go of my elbow. Probably thinking that it would be better for him if he wasn't touching me. _

_We made it to my room and he bade me good night. The door shut quietly behind him and I took in my dark surroundings. It was not an over large room. It actually reminded me of a hotel room. A single king size bed stood in the center with night stands on each side. A television sat inside an entertainment armoir on the front wall. A closet was right in by the door, and a bathroom was opposite of it. There was also a small desk in front of a small window. I walked over to it and pushed back the curtains. The night cloaked the city in darkness reminding me how alone I really was. _

The memory closed, it's mist seeming to swirl around us. I looked at my family briefly, knowing that I had just shown them the thing that I was most ashamed of. One by one they looked up at me with looks that ranged from intrigue to fear. The one face that mattered the most to me was Jasper's.

His face was void of expression when I finally perked up the courage to look at him. The only part of him that gave way to his thoughts were his eyes. They were dark, not like he hadn't feed, but like he was angry. My eyes found their way to the carpet where they remained, transfixed on the intricate weaving of threads.

"Have you used it on us?" Will's voice broke the silence. I turned up to look at him. Anger broke through me like a storm.

"NO!" My voice shook with the betrayal I was feeling. "You are my family. I would never do that!"

At that point everyone started shouting. Everyone except Jasper. The noise in the room was growing louder that it could have shook the stone walls around us. Not all the voices were angry. Rose was defending me, Alice was wanting to know how she didn't see it, Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm everyone down, and Emmett was... well, I wasn't sure what he was saying, but it was loud.

Jasper's voice, not loud, but unnaturally smooth and cool, rang out above the rest.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me?"

I shrank back from the wave of hurt he must have released on accident. I didn't even get a chance to reply to him. His back had turned as he walked out the door and again just like on my first night with the Volturi I looked out into the dark night and realized that I was alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Right now she and I are having a bit of an argument over the REAL breaking dawn. I said that it was this story... she disagrees. **

_So, everyone. We are nearing the last couple chapters of the story. :( Not much left to do except give the story a happy ending. What do you guys think?_

Chapter 22

Some days it feels like my life is repeating itself. The wounds never really close, they just wait for moments like these to open up a bit more, spilling their poison back through my system. It had been two days since Jasper left. He hadn't called, he hadn't looked back at me when he left.

The family hadn't said much to me. Esme and Alice spent most of their time with Edward. Carlisle flew back to the states to go back to work. Will and Emmett played video games for hours on end in one of the remote rooms of the house. It was only Rose who attempted to talk to me, to comfort me. Even that wasn't enough to bring me at peace with myself. The only one who could do that was Jasper.

I must have picked up my phone a dozen times to call, only to put it back down. I was ashamed of what I had done while I was with the Volturi. I was ashamed of what I had done to Edward, but mostly I was ashamed of my past. An important part of me that I had concealed from my family and more importantly from Jasper. I hadn't told them so as to keep them from hurting, but it turned out that by not telling them I hurt them more. It almost seemed that since I had met the Cullen's all I done was bring them down. I was a brick in the water. I brought them down sinking lower and lower.

Rose opened the door to my lonely room and sat down on the bed next to me. I didn't even acknowledge that she was there. Her long white fingers touched into my hair, smoothing it down. Almost like a mother would do with her child if they were frightened or hurt.

"Bella..." Her soft voice penetrated through the haze in my mind. "You have to do something. You can't sit here like this. You need to get up, you need to find Jasper, you have to pull it together."

I turned my face to look at her. I touched her hand and showed her Jasper leaving. She winced back from me for only a second. A look of determination brushed across her face as she pulled my arm roughly, forcing me to sit up.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You can fix things and you know it. I don't understand why you who has been given so much, you who have known great love would be content to just let it go. Not only the one time, but this time as well! You know that Jasper will forgive you, you know how to get him back. It's in your power to do so. If you don't do something about it then I will... I will dye your hair bubble gum pink and dress you in a tacky grandma dress with a horrid green hat with birds in it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the picture she painted. I ran my hand over my face like I had done when I was human to try to wake myself up. The small movement and her words rushed over me like a dam releasing its water. The path was laid out in front of me. I could fix things, I could use my gift to fix Edward, I could get Jasper back. I could grow up and be the person that I had always wanted to be. Someone on equal footing with the rest of them.

Rose looked at me with surprise. She obviously didn't expect for me to get up so easily.

"What are you doing?"

I looked back at her, taking in her blond hair, her perfect form, and her endless supply of friendship towards me. More than most, she had been there for me. It didn't matter who I was, or what I was capable of. All that mattered to her was that I was her friend, that I could look past the exterior, that I could see the person that lurked inside. I walked over to her quickly and pulled her into my embrace.

"Thank you Rose. Thank you for all the years of friendship, thank you for all the times you yelled at me to get me to live, for showing me the meaning of having a best friend. I won't ever be able to repay you, I will never be able to make it up to you, but I promise you... I will try!"

I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. My wedding dress was laying on the floor when I stepped out. I brushed it aside. It didn't matter that my wedding ended abruptly, it didn't matter that the dress was ruined. I could marry Jasper again. I would prove to him finally how much I loved him.

Rose had laid out an outfit for me on the bed. A cherry red dress that screamed victory, a white coat, and a pair of low red kitten heels. I lifted the dress over my shoulders and shimmied into it. It's color lent me the confidence that I was desperately needing. I pulled my hair up at the top and let my chesnut curls fall down my back. I slipped on my wedding rings and threaded my earrings into their holes. I stepped into my shoes and slung my coat over my arm.

I walked up the stairs to the room that Edward was occupying with Alice and Esme keeping watch. I didn't even have to knock on the door before it was opened by a grim faced Alice. She stepped out quietly and took in my outfit with one black eyebrow slanting upwards.

"I don't think you should be here Bella! I think that you have done enough." Her voice was unkind and it stung me to think that she was upset with me.

"I would like to speak with you Alice."

I motioned with my hand for her to walk into the next room. She sat down in one of the chairs with her arms crossed in front of her. I set my coat down and walked to stand in front of her.

"I know that you are hurt by me. I don't know what else to say except that I am sorry for lying to you. It was wrong, but I don't need to explain myself to you. Now, I can fix Edward, but I need your help."

She threw me a questioning glance out of the corner of her eye. I didn't back down.

"I will give you a vision. I know that Edward can still hear your thoughts even if he is inside of himself. That will fix him."

"Bella, I don't think thats a good idea. What can you possibly show him that will make him snap out of this? I really think that..."

I didn't give her a chance to finish speaking. I was on a mission. I was getting my life in order for the first time. I was fixing it, I was fixing myself. I grabbed her hand and held onto it as tightly as I could. The vision in front of us was bright. Full of sunlight, warmth, and hope.

_Our family was sitting outside in a meadow not unlike the one that Edward and I had gone to in Forks. Emmett and Will were throwing a football back and forth a few feet away from us. Esme was flirting from one side of the grass to the other her camera snapping pictures as she went. Every once in a while she would stop and look at her husband. It wasn't any surprise that he was looking at her as well. Rosalie was sprawled out on a blanket with a magazine in her hands. She turned the pages slowly while making notes in a notepad beside her. The sun illuminating her perfect features like a halo. Jasper, Edward and I sat near her. The three of us in a circle. Edward laughing with Jasper at private jokes in his head. Jasper was trying to manipulate emotions changing from one to the next to see how they work. I was sitting there between the two of them, showing memories of each others faces with each new emotion that Jasper tried on us. Our family was smiling, we were laughing, we were together._

The memory broke off, but the happiness of the lazy afternoon was left to linger in the air. Alice looked up at me and smiled. I was forgiven. I knew the rest of the family would follow. She stood up and danced gracefully over to the door. She paused before walking out. Her voice like silver and light as air reached my ears.

"You're power isn't something to be ashamed of Bella. Jasper will forgive you. That was why I left him all those years ago. I had a vision of Will and I grasped at it, knowing that one day Jasper would leave me. I saw your wedding to him, obviously I didn't see the whole Edward part of it, but I did see the two of you. I saw the love that you shared, and I knew that you were the path his life would choose. I love you Bella, and I am grateful that you are my sister. I'm honored that you chose our family."

The door shut quietly behind her and I was alone. I picked up my coat and slipped my arms into it's warm sleeves. I made my way down the stairs and out to my car. The drive wasn't long since I knew where he would be. I didn't know how I knew, but I did.

I put the car into park and sank back into the seat. I tried to calm my uneven breathing. Thoughts raced through my mind. What if he wouldn't forgive me? What if it was over? What if I had lost him completely? I shook my head out to bring myself back from that way of thinking. I would not lose Jasper. I had waited for too long to have his love. I pulled the mirror down and checked my hair and makeup. I opened the door resolutely and stepped out.

He was standing at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the sea. His shoulders stiffened as he caught my scent. His wound in with the wind as it swirled into my nose. I took a deep breath smelling as much of him as a could without touching him.

He still wore his tux, but his jacket was laid out on the ground beside him. His beautiful caramel hair blew gently with the breeze. Strong arms braced him up with his palms laying face down in the dirt.

It seemed like an eternity before I was able to take a step towards him, but when I finally did I ran to him. I stopped just short of his back when I sank down behind him. My coat billowed out behind me and my hair lifted as the wind caught it in its fingers. I moved an inch closer to him and put my hand gently on his shoulder. Memories danced on the waves as he turned his face down to look.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I will be updating again tomorrow! Please please review. There are almost two hundred of you that have it on story alert. I would love to see at least fifty reviews for this chapter. So, you have to ask yourself... Will it really take me that long to tell someone that I appreciate Jasper's hotness? _

_Again, I want to thank you all for sticking with me and reading my story. I hope that you love the characters as much as I do. I hope you all have a wonderful night!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 23

Our life played out in front of us like a movie. The good parts brought smiles and a light pleasant feeling in my heart. The bad parts brought out the sadness in me, not sad because it had happened, but sad that we wasted the time against each other.

The memories wound around us, creating a cocoon. Nothing could penetrate it and nothing could make it stop. I didn't quite have the courage to look him in the eye, so I reached my hand over slowly and grabbed his. I thought that he would back away from me, but he took my small hand in his large one and ran his thumb over the soft skin of my palm.

I felt my breath draw in, not out of desire, but out of the rejection I was so sure he was going to show me. He brought his other hand to my chin, completely ignoring the scenes in front of us. He gently ran the back of his hand along my jaw bone, touching me softly like I was a piece of fine porcelain that could break at any moment.

He tilted my face up to his and his topaz eyes shone into mine. I was dazzled by him. I had fallen completely into him again. He was mine! I was his! I was wrong to keep things from him, but I wouldn't make that mistake again, I wouldn't wait to share my life with him.

His lips leaned down to mine as his breath whispered over my face.

"I forgive you."

I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to me. I kissed him with all the passion, love, and devotion I felt. His smooth lips felt amazing against mine. The beauty of it was enough to push me over the edge.

He pulled back from me for only a moment. His honey voice was soft and light. It filled me with love just to hear him speak.

"Bella, I love you more than my own life. You gave me my soul, you gave me the will to control myself. I have loved your eyes and the way the glaze over when you look at me. I love that I can be any man that I want to be with you. I'm sorry that I ran from you, I'm sorry that I left you when you needed me the most."

He took my hands in his once again. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

"I will spend eternity making it up to you. Whatever is in my power I will do for you. Together we will work it out. I will help you forget these past few days. You always thought that I was the strongest of us, but the truth is that I get my strength from you. I have loved you from the beginning, and I will make you fall in love with me all over again. Starting tonight we can make new memories. Memories of us making love, curled up on a couch reading, throwing snowballs in the dead of winter, long car rides..."

He started to say more, but I couldn't let him. I jumped on top of him and started kissing every inch of his skin that was exposed to me. He obviously didn't mind that I cut what he was saying off because I heard my coat rip as he pulled it off of me. He turned me over and my back made contact with the cold earth behind us.

I heard a giggle in the distance. My sensed reeled as I turned over. Our family was almost upon us. Smiles plastered on all of their faces even on the face that I hadn't expected to see. Edward.

Alice stepped forward first. She was obviously speaking for the whole family.

"Bella, we are sorry for the pain we have put you in. We all know that you had you're reasons for hiding this from us. We should have been there for you, we should have been more of a family to you. We only hope that in time you will forgive our doubting you. You keep our family whole, you keep us alive. We were losing ourselves until you came along all those years ago. You brought new meaning and life to all of us. Your generosity and pure spirit has brought out the best in each of us, resurrected the things we lost when we were changed. You gave us back our humanity and gave us a chance to breath in new air and see the world from a new perspective. We will never be able to repay what you have done for us, we only hope that you will let us try."

She stepped forward and pulled me into her strong arms. I smiled and hugged her back. Something caught her attention and she pulled away from me. She only took a few steps until she picked up my coat. She held it away from her body with the ends of her fingertips. She shook her head and made a tsk tsk noise.

"You will never learn about clothing, no matter how long you live." She threw the coat over her arm and started mumbling under her breath about where to get it mended. I smiled and looked over at the rest of my family.

Each one came forward, embraced me and made their apologies. Everyone except for Edward. He wanted to speak to us alone.

Jasper got into the driver's seat of my car and started the engine. He kept his hand on my thigh the entire length of the drive back to the house, reminding me that we had unfinished business to attend to later. We decided to spend our honeymoon at our house, kicking the rest of our family out for a few weeks. They really needed to get their own lives and stay out of mine and Jasper's. The smile stayed on my face until we pulled into the driveway.

Alice ushered everyone to their rooms, giving Jasper, Edward and I the privacy we needed. I led the way into the garden. I hoped that the conversation would be an easy one.

We stopped just below a large tree on the back end of the property. Jasper looped his arm around my shoulder, anchoring me to his side, still unsure of what Edward would do. A look of guilt passed in front of Edward's eyes as he took in Jasper's actions. He masked it quickly with a smile, a smile that reminded me of the Edward I had once known. It was a smile that reached his eyes, making them dance with bright lights.

"Jasper, Bella. Please accept my apologies for everything that I have done. For some time now I have had a difficult time understanding myself. The things I have done were unconscionable. I cannot make them right and there is no way I can justify my actions. I apologize for the horror I have placed upon the two of you."

He looked at Jasper and spoke to him.

"I can only imagine that you would love to kill me. If I was in your shoes I would probably try it. I know I don't deserve your compassion or your forgiveness, but I hope that you can feel the truth and sincerity in my words, and maybe one day forgive me for what I have done."

Jasper didn't show any emotion on his face. He just looked at his brother, unsure of what to say to the man who had just kidnapped and tried to murder his wife. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the ring I had placed on his finger, marking him as my husband.

"One day Edward." He looked at me and pulled his arm off of my shoulder. He kissed my forehead and turned to walk up to the house. He looked back and smiled at me. "I will see you in the house when you are ready."

He was giving Edward a chance to apologize to me in private. We stood there for a moment and I waited for him to speak. He reached over to grab my hand. I had to make myself stop from flinching away from him. I let my hand rest in his, held ever so gently.

"Isabella. I do not know the words to explain my actions to you, I don't even know where to start."

He led me over to the bench and I sat down carefully beside him. Still ready to bolt even though he seemed normal.

"I know that I have no right to speak to you, let alone even be in the same room with you. I deserve your hatred and I deserve your hostility."

His eyes looked out over the lawn, taking in the tent that was still sat up from the wedding, the chairs that still lined the aisle I had walked down and made myself Jasper's wife, the wedding rings on my finger, the life that I had made for myself. The life without him. A lazy smile stretched across his perfect face.

"You know... I loved you pretty much the first moment I saw you. I mean, the scent of your blood was driving me crazy, but there was something about you. Something that made me feel alive. I had no right to bring you into this world, but I did. There are so many things that I regret. The lives I have took, the pain I have put my family through, but mostly I regret that I almost took this life from you, this life that you have built with Jasper and our family."

His voice was shaking, probably from holding back his emotions.

"It occurs to me now that in all the years that I have loved you, I have never known you. Never known this amazing person who is inside of you. I have never known the real you. I only knew the you that I wanted to see, and I was wrong. You were so much more. I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through. I know that I will never be the man that you needed, that I have let you down so many times. I only hope that you will find it in you to look at me one more time with friendship in your eyes one day and that you will think of me as the brother that I should have been."

I smiled at him and remembered the happiness he had brought me at one point. The love that I felt for Edward would never completely die, it was a part of me and it wouldn't just be tossed aside. Some of it would linger always in my heart. It would never compare to the love that I felt for Jasper, but it would be there just the same. It would remind me of my humanity, of my once long ago dreams, of a man who cared about me. I would never hate him, I would never wish him harm. In fact it was the opposite. I hoped more than anything that he would find another love, someone who would give him their all, someone who would help him get over his guilt, someone who would help him discover his true self again.

I stood up and leaned down until my lips were mere inches away from his cheek. I kissed the skin that I had once loved so much and repeated the words that Jasper had told me on the cliff.

"I forgive you."

He stayed out on the bench as I walked up to the house. My memories encircled me, urging me to pick up my life and live it to it's fullest. I couldn't stand the slowness of my walk any longer. It was keeping me away from the only person I wanted to be with.

My legs pumped faster as I ran through the house. I searched each room hoping to see his face behind each door that I opened. I almost threw a door into Esme in my haste. She laughed and pointed up to the roof.

I stopped at the top of the staircase and the door that led out onto the roof, hoping to catch my unneeded breath.

I opened the door and saw him standing at the edge looking out over our home. He turned to me slowly with his arms held open. I ran into them and breathed him in. I reached up to look into his eyes. His lips slammed down on mine as his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair. His kiss was heaven. It made me alive.

I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted because it seemed like time was standing still for us. He slid down with me onto the stone of the roof. His arms wrapped securely around me as we watched the stars dance above us. I laid my head into the crook of his shoulder, thankful that we were together, that I was in his arms, that I was his.

I looked up at him amazed that this man was mine. He must have felt my gaze on him because a dazzling smile lit up his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

His eyes turned back to the brilliance of the stars and then back at me once more. There full force hit me like a ten ton truck, turning my body to jelly.

"The sky is baring witness to the love I feel for you. It loves you just as much as I do, no matter if it is dark or light, it bathes you in beauty. I'm only hoping that my luck will never run out because if it does I will never emerge from the overcast that will be my life if you are gone."

It didn't really make sense to me, but Jasper was much older than me and had a little different way of thinking. I kissed him softly on the mouth. He looked down at me again, his fingers running through my hair. He sighed and touched his lips to my hair.

"Fate Bella. I'm thinking about fate."

* * *

_Okay everyone. That's it. The last real chapter. I will have a brief epilogue, but it will be very short. There is only one thing that I didn't tie up in the story, and I was saving it for the epilogue._

_It's been an awesome ride with this story! 103 of you favorited the story, 179 have it on alert, 1 C2 community, and over 300 reviews so far!_

_I can't tell you how much your reviews have meant to me. I wish that I could thank each one of you personally especially those of you who added me to their favorite authors. It meant so much to me. There are a few of you who I especially owe thanks to, because without you this story would have never been completed. So, a huge thanks goes to my husband, Gilla, LoveEqualsEDWARD,Lead69, Hale's Girl, iwantedwardtobemine, hope4more, and of course Gemin. Your reviews really helped me get through the story! _

_I wish that I could hand deliver Jasper to you with a huge bow wrapped around him, but I can't. He is still locked up in my closet waiting each day for my husband to go to work so that we can spend some time together. But, I can assure you all that he has thought of each of you every day!_

_I hope you all check in again for the epilogue which I should have up in the next few days. You guys rock and I really appreciate all of your support! _


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer even though we both agree that my idea of Bella and Jasper is a good one, so we decided that I could own them in this story. What a happy ending!**

Epilogue

Today was the day! She was finally going to arrive. All of these years I had been waiting to bring her into our family. She would make us whole, she would bring joy to those that I loved the most.

Jasper and I were waiting at the airport for her to arrive. It had taken a lot of paperwork and money to work things out this way, but we were willing to do whatever we had to do to bring her here. Her flight was set to come in at six o'clock. The weather outside was like it always was here in North Washington, cold and rainy. It suited us fine.

Our family had split up for a few years, everyone working on their own relationships. We met every year for holidays and of course the obligatory shopping spree that Alice devised for us all twice a year. It frightened her to think of what we were all wearing without her there to choose for us.

It had been hard for Edward, but he seemed to be doing well. Jasper told me that in the beginning it was hard for him to be around us, but the old saying turned out to be true. Time does indeed heal all wounds. Edward was now able to talk to Jasper and I, and we were able to forgive what he had done. There was a bit of lingering bitterness from Jasper, but he held it in well. He didn't want to cause Edward any more pain, because above the things that he had done, he was still Jasper's brother and long time friend.

I was able to talk to Edward and I did so frequently. He was currently working on a compilation of music that he had been working on for several years. He told me that music was his one and only true love. I always laughed when he said it, but I still felt bad for him. Nothing would make me happier than for him to find a mate to make him complete. He sent me a rough CD of his work a few weeks ago. I wasn't surprised to see that my lullaby was the first song.

I smiled to myself and was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper grasping my hand.

"It's almost time for her to arrive. We should go wait over by the gate."

I followed him over and waited for the girl with dark brown hair and dimples in her cheeks to arrive. I was so excited I was having a hard time standing still.

Slowly the passengers filled out one by one. The last to come through the gate was a little girl dressed in pink corduroy pants with a white sweater, clutching a teddy bear to her chest while holding the hand of a stewardess.

Jasper and I walked over to her slowly so as not to frighten her. We had met her on a few occasions while we were working out the details.

The little girl held her hand out to me and I gently wrapped my fingers around her tiny palm. She smiled up at me. Her chocolate eyes aglow with adventure. Her small voice was happy and carefree as she chattered on about the flight and the fun she had looking out the window at the swimming pools as they had taken off.

The drive back to the house wasn't too bad. I remembered taking the same trip all those years ago. The only difference was that she was happy to be coming to Forks. The prospect of a family was such a wonderful thing to a child who had just lost her parents and didn't understand where they had really gone. What mattered to her was that she wasn't going to be alone anymore.

As we pulled up the long driveway to the massive white home in Forks her voice got serious.

"Aunty Bella, do you think that Aunt Rose will like me?" Her brown eyes looked like they were filling up with tears. I looked at Jasper letting him answer for me. His voice was gentle as he spoke to her.

"Of course she will. She has been waiting for you for a very long time. She is going to love you the moment she sets eyes on you."

His words seemed to comfort the girl as she went back to chattering. Jasper parked the car and went around to help the her out of her car seat. She hopped down from the SUV with ease and walked up to me to grab my hand.

I held onto her hand as we opened the door to the Cullen house. Edward and Alice were waiting in the living room, already knowing what was going on. They smiled at the child and she beamed back at them. I called out quietly to the rest of the family and they quickly made their way into the room.

Rose was the last one to enter. Her blond hair perfectly in place, framing her face with golden light. She looked at the girl and I knew that her had heart melted instantly. We made our way slowly over to her.

I released the little girls hand and knelt down to get to her level.

"Vera, this is your Aunt Rose and your Uncle Emmett. Would you like to say hello?"

She walked up to Rose and grabbed her hand pulling her down.

"Are you an angel Aunt Rose? When I grow up I hope I'm as pretty as you, because if I am then I will be an angel too."

Rose looked at me, her golden eyes glowing with happiness. She wrapped the little girl in her arms and ran her hand over the girls dark curls.

"Oh Vera, not only are you very pretty, but to me you are already an angel. Don't you think so Emmett?"

I had barely even noticed his reaction. He knelt down with his wife and just stared at the girl. His eyes were filled with tenderness as he looked at the child's face. His voice shook emotion as he answered her.

"To me you are both angels." He put his arms around the two girls, careful not to use too much strength.

About an hour later Esme took Vera into the kitchen to fix her dinner. She had been trying to learn to cook for weeks. Alice had tipped her off so she had taken a few cooking classes. As they walked out of the room I heard her tell Esme that she loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but only strawberry jam, not grape. I smiled and looked at my sister.

She walked over to me and put her arms around me. Her body quaked with tremors at the joy running through her.

"How is this possible?"

"Rose, Vera is the last living descendant of your friend Vera. Her parents were killed in a car accident about a month ago. Alice saw this years ago, so we have been keeping a watch on her. All you have to do is fill out the rest of the adoption papers, and she will be your daughter. Jasper and I have been staying with her on and off while we worked with the lawyers to get her. Her parents didn't have a will, so she was supposed to go to the next living relative. Amazingly that is you and Emmett." I winked at her trying to bring some humor into it.

She didn't say anything, she just kept looking back to the kitchen and back to me.

"What about the Volturi?"

I laughed. When I had discussed it with Aro, he agreed quickly. No one would know, but I suspected that beneath his royal facade there was a dead heart of solid gold. Meaning that he was more compassionate than he let on. That he was a softy inside.

"There is nothing to worry about with them. Carlisle and I have taken care of all the details. They didn't want to see a little girl grow up in who knows what kind of conditions when there was a perfectly good home for her to live in. A home with a family who will love her as their own."

I paused for a moment and looked at Jasper. I knew that he was going to enjoy having a child around. The best part was that we got to spend as much time with her as we would like, but we would always get to send her home at night. I laughed to myself. There was nothing like being an aunt with no children of her own. I also guessed that Jasper was excited that he would be able to teach her about history and that we would be able to get a swing set in the backyard for when she was over.

I smiled at my sister and hugged her tight. Happy that I had given her the only thing that she had ever wanted. A child.

"I told you all those years ago that I would make it up to you. This was the only thing that I could think of that would mean as much to you as you have meant to me." I kissed her cheek. "I love you Rose. You are going to make an amazing mother!"

She hugged me back and then ran into the kitchen to help make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I walked over to my husband and sat down next to him on the sofa. He put his arm around me and leaned his head down on mine. His breath was rich and hot against my ear.

"You know, I think I love you more every day."

I laughed and looked up at him.

"Are you sure about that? If you love me more every day and we have an eternity to spend together, you are going to run out of ways to show me this abundant love you have for me."

He chuckled deeply and kissed me softly.

"There is not enough time in eternity for me to show you the extent of my love."

I beamed up at him. My life was perfect. I had an amazing family that had just grown, I was surrounded by people who cared about me, but the most important thing was that I was loved, that I wasn't alone.

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me."

His lips found mine as he showed me the beginning of eternity.

* * *

_Well, that's it. The very end! *tear *tear_

_I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thank you all again for sticking through it with me and for your support! _

_Check out my profile every once and a while. I will probably be starting another story soon! _


	25. ANPlease Read!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to put in a quick note that I am posting the first chapter of a sequel to this story. It's really short, but it's a start. I can't guarantee how often I will update or how long the story will be. Please check it out and let me know if you think I should continue. The story is called Second Chances and yes it will be............ (insert drum roll)................. a Vera/Edward story! I hope you all like it.


End file.
